


Every Breath You Take

by Jwink85, SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Horror, M/M, Manipulation, Nostalgia, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stenny - Freeform, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, staig, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: October 19th, 1984 was Stan Marsh's 16th birthday it was also the night everything changed for him and those surrounding him. September 20th, 1985 was when the ramifications really started to set in.





	1. October 19th, 1984

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a modified RP Jwink85 and I have been working on. It's set in the 80s and has a lot of out of characterness in it, but, it's been a blast to work on! It will had adult themes in it, proper warnings will be placed before any chapter that contains them.
> 
> Jwink is specifically writing Craig, Kyle, and Kenny
> 
> SmolderingFlame is specifically writing Stan
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> PS: This was totally inspired by Stranger Things...just thought I'd throw that out there. Hope everyone enjoys. <3 (Jwink85)

It was Stan Marsh's 16th birthday, and, he had been having a blast with his friends. His parents had thrown him a little party for his sweet sixteen, some cake, presents, that kinda stuff, but mostly it was just him and his good friends (and Cartman) hanging out and playing the newNintendo his dad had surprised him with. The other three boys were so jealous! The system had just came out and it was expensive as hell! But, his father had been bragging all around town at the big raise he had recently gotten. Being the town's only geologist, he was apparently due for one. It had been storming all night, so, they had been staying inside. They had just finished watching a cheesy horror movie that was on TV, and now, were indulging in Stan's new expensive gift.  
  
He was in, what he hoped was, the last of his awkward years. Puberty was finally starting to even out, his face was clearing up, his figure was starting to finish filling out, and, his voice had finally gotten to a normal pitch. The only thing he needed now was to get these stupid braces off his teeth! He just had a few more months and then he would be metal free again! He was currently sitting on the couch with one Kenny McCormick, one of his best friends, and lately, maybe something a little more. The two had realized they had feelings for each other and had been flirting a bit. Nothing super serious, just Kenny making comments and him blushing, or, him wanting to spend more alone time with the handsome blond. He was always hoping maybe Kenny would just steal a kiss from him, but, he hadn't been so lucky yet.  
  
"Man, you really suck at this Kahl." Cartman said, snatching the Nintendo controller away from the red head. "You are suppose to jump over the pits, not fall into them, stupid Jew." He snapped. He had a bad habit of hogging things, even things that weren't his. Hell, poor Stan hadn't even gotten a chance to play his own gift yet!  
  
"You act like you're so good at it. You've already like lost five lives in a row." Stan said with a bit of a lisp because of the braces.  
  
"Shut up metal mouth, I can barely even understand you when you talk." Cartman said with a laugh.   
  
The brunette frowned and quickly put his hand over his mouth. He hated these fucking braces! He looked so hideous with them on and Cartman always knew how to tease him about it.    
  
"S-Shut up!" Stan snapped back, his voice squeaking a bit as he kept his hand where it was, covering the metal on his teeth. A blush was now on his cheeks as he hoped Kenny hadn't noticed.   
  
"Your face is as red as the stupid bow in your hair, Marsh!" Cartman said with a booming laugh.

"Leave him alone, fat ass," Kyle piped up, reaching over and punching Cartman's meaty bicep; relishing his squeak of pain. "Do you have to be a prick even on Stan's birthday? Seriously?"   
  
Turning to Stan, Kyle smiled at him kindly.   
  
"Don't even listen to him. Cartman's just jealous because his mom didn't get him an NES." Quickly, he swiped the controller from Cartman and offered it to Stan. "Here, you give it a try, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Stan! Show us what you're made of," Kenny chimed in, putting a hand on Stan's leg and squeezing softly. "You can't be any worse than Kyle, anyway."  
  
"Thanks, man," Kyle grinned, leaning against the sofa and tugging on his brown corduroys; readjusting them. He winced a little when lightning cracked through the night, illuminating the window in Stan's basement. "Dude, it's awesome that your parents turned the basement into an extra room for you but it's super creepy being down here when it's stormy outside."  
  
"You're such a baby," Kenny teased, covertly reaching up and tugging on Stan's bow lightly. "The freaking weather can't hurt us."  
  
"Right, no one's ever been killed by a hurricane or a tornado," Kyle replied, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure you won't let me give you a ride home tonight, dude? I don't think it's a good idea for you to bike home."  
  
Kenny waved him off, opting instead to turn his attention back to Stan; watching him maneuver Mario on the little TV screen.   
  
"I'll be just fine, promise. You worry too much, Kyle. Don't you think he worries too much, Stan?"

"Owww! I'm going to sue you Kahl! Sue you for assault!" Cartman snapped. "Besides, everyone know Stan sucks at games, even more then you do. This Nintendo is wasted on him." He said matter of factly. "Besides, if he gets too close to it he'll probably start picking up radio signals from the metal on his teeth." He snickered.   
  
Stan frowned and took the controller from Kyle, his Super Best Friend. "I don't know, I'm pretty shitty with arcade games, so, I don't know if I'll be any better with this." He said, trying to hold back a blush when he felt Kenny squeeze his leg. "Remember when I died playing Ms Pacman as soon as the screen turned on?" He added, moving to look at the TV and watch as Mario ran across the screen.  
  
When Kyle mentioned the basement he smiled. "Well, they're kinda spoiling me now that Shelly is gone. I guess my Dad wants to flex the raise he got. Besides, they weren't using it for anything, and, my room is kinda small. Besides, my Dad doesn't even want you guys up in my room alone with me anymore." He said with a laugh. "I don't know why, but, he insists on it." He added, spitting a little as he talked thanks to the braces.  
  
When Kenny tugged on his bow and said Kyle was a worry wart, he shrugged. "I don't know, I kinda agree with Ky, the weather is pretty bad. What if you get a cold or fall off your bike and get hurt?"

"Me? Fall off my bike? Get a cold?" Kenny scoffed, assuming an injured air while pressing a hand to his chest. "Surely, you jest. I'm a stud, Stan; you should know that already."  
  
"Right, a stud," Kyle snorted, trying to stifle his giggles behind his hand. "With the little basket on the front of your bike? Okay, man, whatever you say."  
  
"Hey, shut your hole," Kenny replied, blushing and stealing a glance at Stan; hoping he wasn't judging him. "It totally comes in handy when I have to go to the store or whatever." Shifting his focus, he looked at the TV and grinned. "Hey, you're doing really well, Stan! See? It isn't as hard as you thought!"  
  
"Yeah, way to go, birthday boy," Kyle agreed, shooting a dirty look at Cartman. "Lay off of him, fat ass. Stan doesn't have to let you play at all, you know. Having you here is a waste; Stan could've invited somebody else." He glanced at Stan, eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you? You know Cartman only wanted the free cake."

Stan refused to smile with his teeth now that he had braces, but, he managed to let a closed lip smile cross his lips when Kenny referred to himself as a stud and Kyle pointed out Kenny's basket. "Baskets and being a stud aside, I just worry, I don't want anything to happen to you." The brunette said. "Would kinda make my birthday shitty if you got hit by lightening or something." He added, before looking back at the screen. He smiled when he actually managed to get Mario to the flag pole and grab onto it, completing the level.  
  
"Well, guess I'm not too bad." He said, before hearing Cartman snort.  
  
"Only because it was the first level!" Cartman cried out.  
  
Stan rolled his blue eyes at that. "Whatever, still got farther then you." He said, before looking over at Kyle.   
  
"I invited him because his mom told my mom that I was bullying him." The brunette said dryly. "So, she made me invite him."

"Hahaha, Stan's mom made him invite you," Kyle laughed, pointing at Cartman and loving the look on his pudgy face as he called him out. "What a fucking baby, you guys!"  
  
"In your face, fat ass!" Kenny joined in, pointing at him, too. Really, he was only posturing for Stan, trying to get his attention because he had the biggest secret crush on him in the world. Sure, they'd talked about their feelings in passing but he still couldn't be absolutely sure that Stan liked him back. That's why he'd taken extra care when choosing his outfit for Stan's party: dark jeans, a striped, long-sleeved polo shirt, and a puffy red and navy blue vest. He kinda liked to think he looked like Marty McFly from Back to the Future.   
  
"Good job on clearing the level, Stan," he said, shyly, bumping Stan's leg a little with his own. "That was really great. I bet you'll be good at Duck Hunt, too."  
  
"Hey, yeah, didn't the NES come with that gun or whatever?" Kyle asked, opening the box and peering inside. Grinning, he pulled out a grey and orange toy gun, fighting the urge to point it at Cartman and "pulling" the trigger. His mom had pounded into his head that you were never supposed to point guns at people, fake or no, unless they were water pistols. Walking over, he plugged in the gun and swapped out the Mario game for Duck Hunt.   
  
"You wanna go first, Stan? It's your birthday after all."   
  
"Go ahead, Stan," Kenny grinned, gazing at him with adoration. "You're gonna be amazing, I just know it."  
  
"Okay, dial it back, Kenny. You're acting like Stan is Jesus or something," Kyle broke in, rolling his eyes. God, was he going to have to watch them making googly eyes at each other all evening?

Stan looked over at Kenny and smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face. He had a crush on the blond, and, he was starting to think maybe Kenny felt the same way? That would be the best birthday present he could get. He was shy, and, he could never even think about telling someone that he liked them. He wasn't anything special, he wasn't that attractive, or smart, or interesting, so, why would anyone be interested in him?  
  
When he was offered the fake gun for Duck Hunt, he hesitated. "I...don't know... I really don't like guns...even fake ones." He said, biting his lower lip. He had been traumatized after his dad and uncle had attempted to make a man out of him and take him hunting. The only thing it had done was make him a vegetarian and afraid of guns. He remembered sobbing when his dad made him shoot a deer, he still remembered the gunpowder smell, and the weight of the gun in his hands.  
  
"Kenny, you want to try?" He asked, passing it to the blond. "I think this one I'd like to watch more then play." The brunette added, moving to pick up his coke can and take a sip.  
  
Cartman rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a pussy." 

"Hey, shut up, asshole," Kenny snapped at Cartman, catching onto Stan's hesitance immediately. "Sure, yeah, I can play," he added, accepting the gun and waiting for the game to start up. After a moment, the start screen flashed across the TV and he started the game, picking off ducks on the fly and cursing when he missed; flipping off the stupid dog that popped up at the bottom of the screen every time a duck got away.  
  
"God, that thing is so annoying," Kyle commented, quirking a brow at the giggling dog. "You're pretty good though, Kenny. Nice aim."  
  
Kenny shrugged even though he blushed a little, feeling shy about being complimented in front of his crush. He aimed at the screen and shot a duck, wanting to boast but refraining; he had to play it cool.  
  
"My dad's let me practice with his Colt before, no big deal. Mostly beer cans or whatever."  
  
"God, my folks would never let me do that," Kyle said, gazing at Kenny with new appreciation. "They can't stand guns, not that I can blame them."  
  
"It's a blue collar thing, I guess. What else are we gonna do out in the sticks, man?" Kenny laughed, winging another duck. He glanced at Stan, wanting to bring him into the conversation somehow, but feeling awkward about doing so.   
  
"I like your bow, by the way," he said, softly.  
  
"Oh, here we go," Kyle muttered, rolling his eyes.

Stan blushed a bit when Kenny complicated his bow. "T-Thanks...: He said, trying to cover up his cheeks getting red. He watched Kenny easily take down the ducks.   
  
He knew his mother would be coming down soon and tell him his friends had to go home, but, he was really just enjoying the evening, even enjoying it with Cartman there. The best thing was Kenny sitting next to him, touching his leg, complimenting him, he really liked it. He wished he could just work up the courage to tell the blond how he felt.   
  
He still hadn't opened his presents from his friends, wanting to wait on that right before they had to leave. He told them they didn't have to get him anything, but, the didn't listen...well...except Cartman, who got himself a present but nothing for Stan.

All at once, a door could be heard opening at the top of the basement stairs and then Randy was calling down to them; his voice flooding the room.  
  
"Stanley, your friends need to leave soon, son. It's getting late and the weather is getting really nasty out there." Before waiting for Stan to reply, he shut the door, leaving a hush behind among the four boys, who only glanced at one another, waiting.  
  
"Maybe you should open your presents," Kyle suggested, glancing at Stan expectantly. "I'm really excited to give you your gift."  
  
"M-me, too," Kenny added, looking down at the floor; the gun forgotten in his hand. He glanced up at Stan, almost feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry if mine isn't that nice, by the way. I saved for weeks to buy it for you, so..."  
  
"Be cool, Kenny. Stan doesn't make a big deal out of shit like that. Don't worry so much," Kyle smiled at him as he stood, going to the corner where they'd stacked their gifts and pulling his from the lot, as well as Kenny's. Walking over, he handed them to Stan.  
  
"Open mine first," he instructed, pointing at the long flat box wrapped in silver paper; a fluffy, pink ribbon wrapped around it. Kenny's was much smaller and wrapped in cerulean paper; a silver bow perched on the top.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to get me anything." Stan said with a small smile, actually allowing his braces to peak out. He had gotten pink rubber bands for his birthday, hoping that might make them look a bit better. It didn't, but, at least he can say he tried.  
  
He took Kyle's gift and started to unwrap it. "You guys wrapped them so nicely, I almost feel bad opening them." He added, before smiling brightly when he held up an oversized grey sweater and a pair of lilac leg warmers.  
  
"Thanks Ky! I've wanted these since we saw Flashdance! I love it!" He said with a laugh, putting them aside and then taking the small box from Kenny.   
  
"I'll like anything you give me Ken, you know that." He said, moving to slowly unwrap the small blue box. He got the paper off and noticed it was a box. He opened it up and felt his blue eyes go wide. It was a beautiful charm bracelet, filled with charms that would best describe one Stan Marsh. Their was a little music note, a tree, a dog, and a heart.   
  
"Oh Kenny...it's beautiful...thank you so much." Stan said, looking over at his friend. "You didn't have to get me something this nice..." He said, feeling rather bad. He knew Kenny didn't have a lot of money.

"Aw, it's nothing," Kenny replied, bashfully. He looked down at the floor again, knowing he was blushing terribly and grinning like a fool. "I got a part time job at the gas station so I could save up for it. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Kyle was about to say something when another crack of lightning shook the house, making him cringe. He glanced at Kenny, new worry making him tense up.  
  
"I really don't think you should bike home, Kenny. I'm being serious right now. Just let me drive you, okay?"  
  
Kenny held up a hand, shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks, man, but you don't need to do that. I'll be fine on my own, okay? Besides, I wanted to talk to Stan before I left and I don't want to hold you up." He looked up from the floor, catching Stan's eyes and flushing even warmer; admiring the way the bracelet looked against Stan's skin.  
  
The basement door opened again, and Randy's voice could be heard floating down the stairs:  
  
"Stanley, let's go! It's getting late!"  
  
"Are you sure, Kenny?" Kyle tried again, catching his eye. "I really don't think -"  
  
"It's fine, Kyle; just go, okay?" Kenny cut him off, giving him a pointed look before nodding his head at Stan slightly. "Stop worrying already."  
  
"Well, if you say so," Kyle replied, reluctantly; looking at Stan. "Happy birthday, dude," he smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course," Kenny said, waving him off. "Now go, and be careful driving home."  
  
"Okay, dad," Kyle snickered, rising from his place and snapping his eyes to Cartman. "Move your ass, dude. You heard Stan's dad."

"They're leaving right now, Dad!" Stan cried out, sighing as he rolled his eyes as he moved to stand up.  
  
"Thanks guys so much for the gifts and hanging out with me tonight, I had a lot of fun." The brunette said sweetly, stepping up so he could follow his friends out. He really wished Kenny would take Kyle's offer to get the ride home. It was storming really badly outside.   
  
Making his way upstairs, now sporting the charm bracelet Kenny had given him, he led the three other boys to the front door and looked out to see the rain and lightening falling down.   
  
He watched as Kyle and Cartman got into Kyle's car. The poor redhead was suckered into driving fatass back home. Honestly, he should have just made Cartman walk, it would have been hilarious.   
  
"Drive safe Ky!" The brunette cried out. "And thanks for the gifts!" He said, waving goodbye to his super best friend and his...not real friend Cartman.  
  
Once they were gone, he looked over at Kenny.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me, Ken?" The brunette asked, looking at the handsome blond with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kenny replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere except at Stan directly; his disarming blue eyes practically lighting him on fire. He laughed a little, but it came out sounding rather harsh because he was so nervous. Wincing, a gust of wind tore through the front door, blowing his hair away from his face and almost leaving him breathless; it was so cold.  
  
"I, uh, I just wanted to tell you happy birthday," Kenny muttered, kicking at the ground and staring at his scuffed red converse. He had a habit of drawing on the white parts with blue pen, hearts and tic tac toe games littered across the tops; he focused in on the doodles instead of Stan, feeling horribly awkward.  
  
"And, uh, I wanted to say that you looked really, uh..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair now; mussing it up. "I mean, that is, I - "  
  
He threw up his hands in frustration, finally looking up at Stan and sighing.  
  
"Dammit, why is this so hard?!"

The brunette just gave his friend a small smile. "It's okay Ken...whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me, you can talk to me about anything." Stan assured, flashing the other teen a smile full of metal. "Thanks again for this bracelet, I really love it. I can't believe you got a part time job to get it for me...that's so sweet." He said, blushing a little as he moved to play with the charms on the bracelet. "You even picked out charms that you thought represented me... It's one of the nicest things anyone has ever given me..." He said, managing to look up at the taller teen.

Now Kenny's face was on fire, it had to be. Just looking into that sweet face and those big blue eyes was enough to make anyone burn up, and Stan was being so unbelievably kind and understanding...even though he was such an awkward dumb ass.   
  
"I think your braces are fucking adorable, even though I know you hate them!" He blurted out suddenly, almost wanting to die as soon as he heard the words passing his lips.  
  
_What the fuck was that?!_  He chastised himself. _I think your braces are adorable? What the flip is wrong with me?!_  
  
"I mean, uh," he stuttered, trying to backpedal and failing terribly. Finally, he sighed and just decided to throw caution to the wind. If Stan told him to fuck off, so be it...it least he could say he tried, right?  
  
Reaching out, he took a hold of Stan's hand and lifted it, admiring the charm bracelet; loved that Stan enjoyed it so much.  
  
"I kind of, sort of, well...I like you, Stan," he murmured, finally meeting Stan's eyes. "I've liked you for a really long time, and I was wondering if you'd...I don't know...go to the movies with me sometime? Maybe tomorrow? I wanted to take you for your birthday...I even saved up for it; for popcorn and everything." He shrugged, kicking at the ground again. "Or candy or whatever. Honestly, anything you'd like."

Stan blinked a bit when the blond declared that he thought his braces were adorable. He felt his face grow redder with that statement. "T-Thanks... I'm glad someone thinks so...." He said, before watching as Kenny gently took his hand and brought it up, the charms on his bracelet swaying softly from the movement.

He looked into the blond's eyes as he watched Kenny try to form whatever words he wanted to get out.

To his surprise, and his glee, the handsome teen was asking him out! Saying he liked him! He felt his smile grow wider. 

"Ken...I'd love that so much..." He said softly, looking down at the ground. "I've...had a crush on you for awhile too... I just...I'm no good at telling people how I feel... You're so sweet, doing all of this for me... I'd be more than happy to go on a...um...date with you..." Stan said before going bright red. "Uh! If that's what you meant it to be! If not...I guess I just made myself sound stupid." He said with a nervous laugh.

"No, no! You're totally right! I want it to be a date!" Kenny exclaimed, clutching Stan's hand tighter. "Like, I want to come pick you up and everything. My, uh, my dad said I could borrow his truck and everything," he said, glancing out at the falling rain; he grinned. "I wish he'd let me use it tonight but no biggy. I've biked home in worse weather."  
  
Suddenly, a movement across the way caught his attention; a slight rustle in a dark stand of trees. He stared for a moment before turning back to Stan, brushing it off.  
  
"I thought I saw something," he said, shrugging. "Probably a deer or whatever. Anyway," he gushed, looking into Stan's eyes, "what time should I pick you up for our  _date_  tomorrow?" He laughed a little, almost feeling giddy at using the word. "I know you said you'd hang out with Kyle too, but do you think he'll be mad if we kind of ditch him? He'll understand, right?"

Stan smiled sweetly when Kenny assured him it was a date and held his hand tighter. Summoning up some courage, the brunette took a few steps closer so he was nearly chest to chest with the blond. "Yeah...that sounds totally awesome! I'll have to ask my Dad but...I'm sure he won't mind... Maybe I'll just lie and say Kyle and Cartman are going too... He's been all overprotective lately, it's weird." He said, also hearing the rustle. He looked over and saw nothing, deciding to just focus back on Kenny.  
  
"Um...come by tomorrow around 7? After my family finishes with dinner. As for Kyle...I don't know...he can get pissy about things but, I think he'll understand if I explain it to him. He's just...you know...my Super Best Friend." Stan said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Maybe we could go see Fright Night? It looks scary but...maybe won't be so bad if you're there." He said with a blush.

"I thought you'd want to see the Breakfast Club because it's kind of a chick film but, no, Fright Night sounds totally epic," Kenny said, grinning down at the brunette and drawing closer as well; wanting to be nearer to him. He was just so warm and sweet, standing there as the rain poured in the background and the winds whooshed by. All of a sudden, Kenny wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," he murmured, overcome with breathless felicity. "I can't believe you said yes, Stan. I'm the happiest person in the world right now." He paused, growing warmer even though the wind was so cold. "I've liked you for so long. I wish it was tomorrow already." He sighed, beginning to draw away.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow at 7 pm sharp, so be ready, okay? And if Kyle gets all butt hurt I'll just talk him down. I'm good at it." He smiled, not wanting to let go of Stan's hand. "You're sure about this, right? Going on a date with me?"

"I like horror movies, I just like seeing them with someone else." The brunette said with a small smile. "Besides, we can see the Breakfast Club with Kyle." He added, his blush growing as he noticed they had gotten even closer.  
  
"You act like I'm so special and sought after... I don't even know what you find so attractive about me...but...I'm happy about it. I can't wait for tomorrow either." Stan said. "And yes, I'm sure, I do want to go on a date with you, I'll be ready before 7, I'll be too excited and start getting ready early." He admitted with a laugh.  
  
When he looked out at the weather he frowned a little, giving Kenny's hand a squeeze. "Are you sure you don't want me to get my Dad to drive you home? It's really storming out there. I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly, his plump glossy lips pursing a bit as he took in the scent of Kenny's cheap cologne.

"No, I don't wanna bother him; it's already so late," Kenny replied, touched by Stan's concern. He was also preoccupied by his pretty lips, all covered in gloss and looking so inviting. He sniffed a little, detecting a fruity scent emanating from the brunette; strawberries, maybe?  
  
Feeling bold, he leaned forward a little so he was very close to Stan's face. He grinned.   
  
"I'm sure I'll be just fine, but maybe you should give me a little kiss for good luck? What do you think?

Stan went bright red when the blond mentioned a kiss. "Um...I'd be more then fine with that if maybe...you...kiss me?" He said, biting his lower lip. "I just...um...I can't...I've never kissed anyone before... I know you have kissed other people... What if my braces scratch up your lips." The brunette said, sounding rather adorable in his worried state.

"Me? Kiss you?" Kenny asked, grinning a little. "Yeah, I think I can handle that, and quit worrying about your braces. I already told you they're freaking adorable."  
  
Leaning closer, he paused for a moment and studied Stan's face, adoring every last little freckle and inch of skin; nearly falling into his pretty blue eyes and becoming lost. Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Stan's, kissing him as softly as possible; not wanting to scare him away.  
  
_Mmm, I was right. It_ is _strawberry,_  he thought, smiling despite himself while allowing the kiss to linger.

"I just...don't want you to hurt your lips..." Stan stammered out, before watching as Kenny grew closer. He closed his eyes and felt soft lips press against his own, rubbing some of the lipgloss off. It felt good, it felt so good. He let a small sigh escape his throat as Kenny kissed him so tenderly. He had wanted this for so long, but, never thought any boy would ever find him cute enough to want to kiss him, or date him.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile and when they finally separated, he had a stupid grin on his lips.  
  
"You're a good kisser..." He said sheepishly.

"Wait until I slip you the tongue," Kenny replied before really thinking about it. Becoming flustered, he tried to backtrack. "Uh, I mean, thanks! You're a great kisser too, and you taste so freaking -"  
  
He cut off, not wanting to sound like a pervert. Instead, he started inching out of the house before he could say more stupid crap. God, what if Stan suddenly came to his senses and decided he didn't want to go to the movies with him at all?  
  
"Well, I should probably skedaddle," he said, gesturing toward his waiting bike. He cringed, holding a hand to his head. "Please, just forget I said that, okay? I meant, I should go, you know...because it's late and all." Backing away, he went to his Huffy and pushed the kickstand back, glancing back at Stan.  
  
"7 sharp, okay? Don't forget."

Stan really went bright red when Kenny mentioned tongue kissing. He smiled a bit and giggled. "It's okay...I don't think I would mind that." He admitted. "And, you don't have to like about me being a good kisser." He said, feeling Kenny pull away to get to his bike.  
  
"I'll be ready! And please be safe okay?" The brunette said, sounding concerned as he looked down at his charm bracelet. "Thanks again for the bracelet, I love it so much. I'll think of you when I look at it." He said sweetly.

"I hope you do," Kenny smiled, throwing his leg over his bike and turning it. "I mean, I already think about you all the time, so...."   
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm gonna leave before I make an even bigger ass of myself," he said, pulling the hood up on his vest to shield himself from the falling rain. Another rustle in the foliage across the street caught his attention for a moment but he paid it no mind. Why should he? He was going on a date with Stan! That's all he wanted to focus on for the time being.   
  
"Good night, Stan. Happy birthday!"  
  
With that, he began biking down Stan's driveway. He started whistling before he'd even made it to the end, and then he waved one last time before turning onto the sidewalk; becoming swallowed up by the storm-filled evening.  
  
_Oh, shit,_  he thought once he'd made it to the end of Stan's street. _I forgot to give Stan his birthday card._  
  
He tapped the basket Kyle had made fun of him about and grinned, shaking his head a little.  
  
_No big deal; I'll just give it to him tomorrow._

Stan smiled as he watched Kenny ride off into the night. He just hoped the blond would heed his warnings and be cautious, it was storming really badly outside. He felt he should have forced Kenny to get a ride from his father. But...Kenny would be fine...he was always fine...  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Stan had been so excited to get ready for his date with Kenny. He had started getting ready around the early afternoon, wanting to be 100% perfect by the time the blond came to pick him up. Kyle had come over to hang out with him, and, he had to tell him he was going on an actual date with Kenny.  
  
He had been excited, but, it was now almost eight o'clock and their was no sign of Kenny. The blond hadn't called or anything. Stan had spent all day getting ready, changing into a white crop top paired with a black jumper with a black tulle skirt that flared out, a large white bow in his black locks. He looked absolutely crushed when he realized maybe Kenny had stood him up.  
  
"H-He...isn't going to come....is he?" The brunette said, looking like he was going to cry. "I can't believe he would do this to me. He was so excited to ask me out yesterday. Maybe...he's hurt or something. I'm worried, Ky." Stan said, looking at his best friend

"I'm sure he's just fine," Kyle replied, feeling worried as well but not wanting to show it. There was no point in adding to Stan's growing hysteria, especially when they couldn't be absolutely sure that something was wrong. "And Kenny would never stand you up, Stan, so just forget about that."  
  
Sighing, Kyle went to the front windows and looked out, studying the street and the forest beyond. The storm from the previous night had died down considerably and now the sky was iron grey; the clouds rolling by continuously. The gloomy weather only fueled his burgeoning apprehension but he tried to downplay it, turning from the window to regard Stan.  
  
"I'm going to call his house. Maybe he just got tied up doing chores for his dad before he'd let him borrow the car or whatever." Going to the phone hanging on the wall, Kyle tapped out Kenny's number from memory; having made it a point to memorize all of his friends' numbers (except Cartman's, of course). Kenny's mom answered on the third ring and he gave Stan a thumbs up as he talked to her.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. McCormick! Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if Kenny was there...we're kind of waiting for him and -"  
  
He paused to listen, his heart dropping into his stomach as Kenny's mom explained that no, Kenny wasn't at home. In fact, they hadn't seen him since yesterday. Stealing a glance at Stan, Kyle felt his heartbeat picking up considerably.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe he just didn't wake you up when he came in, or...." he trailed off, listening once more. "Oh, okay. Yeah. I'll definitely let you know if I see him, Mrs. McCormick. Sorry to bother you."  
  
He hung up the phone, staring at it for a moment in shock before finally turning back to Stan.  
  
"Dude, Kenny's parents haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. They said he never came home last night."

"W-What!?" Stan cried out when Kyle told him that Kenny hadn't returned from his birthday party. "I knew it! I told him he should have gone home with you, or let my dad take him home!" The brunette said, starting to look rather upset. "What if he's hurt somewhere Ky? What if he fell off his bike in the woods? Or what if he got swept up in the rain!? We need to go look for him!" He cried out, tears in his blue eyes.

"Dude, just relax, just relax," Kyle said, coming over and putting his hands on Stan's shoulders. "You freaking out won't help anything, okay? Let's just think here, alright? Focus." He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Now, did you see anything weird when Kenny was leaving last night? Anything at all? Did he say if he was going to stop anywhere on the way home? Think, Stan, okay? Please."

"N-No...he just said he was going to be here at 7 sharp and he was excited to go out with me... He didn't say anything else..." He said, tears running down his cheeks. "I should have forced him to get a ride with you...this is all my fault..." He said, starting to cry as he moved to sit down on the chair by the window.

"God, don't start crying," Kyle groaned, covering his eyes with his hands for a moment. Sighing, he took them away, almost wanting to cry himself when he saw how forlorn Stan looked, sitting next to the window with his worried face. Coming over, he knelt beside him, resting a hand on Stan's leg; wanting to squeeze it suddenly but refraining. He had no clue where that desire even came from, but he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Look, I hate it when you cry, and I know that you're upset, but this isn't going to help anyone. I think you had a good idea, Stan. Let's get in my car and go look for him, okay? We can follow the same route he takes to get home...we'll even get out and go looking in the woods, too. We'll find him, I'm sure we will."  
  
Standing, he was fishing in his pocket for his keys when movement outside the window caught his eye and he looked out. What he saw made him catch his breath, and he clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Stan, t-there's a cop car pulling up in front of your house," he said, softly. He looked down at Stan in horror. "Why the fuck are they here? What the fuck is going on?"

The brunette sniffled, trying to stop crying when Kyle squeezed his leg. He knew the red head hated when he cried, it was probably because it was so fucking awkward to be around. He moved to wipe his eyes, a bit of eye makeup coming off as he did so. "I-I'm sorry...I just...I'm freaking out..." He admitted, looking down at his charm bracelet.   
  
He nodded his head when Kyle suggested they go in his car and look for him, he was about to grab his sweater when he saw Kyle look out the window and gasp a bit.   
  
"W-What? Cops?" He said, looking extremely worried.  
  
"Daddy!" He cried out, deciding it might be best to have one of his parents in the room.

"What is it, Stanley?" Randy asked, walking into the room with a beer in his hand. He glanced at Kyle with a questioning expression. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's...there's a cop car outside, Mr. Marsh," Kyle admitted, pointing toward the window. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just come clean about everything so Stan's dad would at least have some idea of what was about to happen; if the cops were there about Kenny at all. It's not like he knew for sure, but he had this horrible, pervasive feeling of dread all of a sudden.  
  
"We think they're here about Kenny," he continued. "He didn't come home last night and he was supposed to be here at 7."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Randy asked, cocking a brow as he walked toward the window as well. He stopped when he saw the cop car, his face becoming grim when he saw two police officers climb out.  
  
"Yes," Kyle replied, softly. "I-I called his house and his mom told me they hadn't seen him since yesterday."  
  
"Boys, maybe you should leave the room," Randy said, going to the door and putting his hand on the knob. He sighed heavily.  
  
"No, please, let us stay," Kyle spoke up, going to Stan and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Kenny's our best friend. We have to know what happened, Mr. Marsh; if that's why the cops are here. Right, Stan?"

"Yeah...I want to know if something happened to him..." Stan said, watching as his father opened the door and a police officer made his way up to him.  
  
"Good evening Sir, I'm sorry to bother you at this time." The officer said, showing Randy his badge. "We wanted to stop by because this was the last place a...Kenneth McCormick was seen. He didn't come home last night so his parents filed a missing persons report, all we have been able to find so far was his bike and jacket." The cop said. "That, and this card, addressed to a Stan Marsh." He said, causing Stan to peak out from behind his father.  
  
"T-That's me..." Stan said, letting the officer hand him the card. "He was here last night for my birthday party. He left on his bike around 11:30..." He said, looking down at the card, tears dropping onto it. "Y-You...haven't found him? Did you look in the woods? He has to go through there to get home."  
  
"We did...like I said, all we found was a bike, a jacket, and that card. We wanted to see if you had any more information that we could go off of."

"Stanley, if you can think of anything that might help the officers, you need to tell them," Randy said, quietly. He looked at his son, his face filled with compassion even though his voice was stern. "You need to think, son. Any little thing might help."  
  
"It's okay, Stan. I'm here," Kyle murmured, keeping his hand on Stan's shoulder; he squeezed him lightly, trying to reassure his friend. He glanced up at the officers, wracking his brain for any information he could provide as well. "Stan told me that Kenny didn't mention going anywhere else before heading home yesterday. He also asked Stan to the movies, he was supposed to be here by 7."  
  
He paused, groping for anything else.  
  
"I mean, sometimes he likes to stop by the 7-11 on main street to get a Slurpee or whatever, but I doubt he went anywhere extra because it was raining so hard last night." Shutting his eyes tightly, he slammed a fist down on his thigh. "God, why didn't I force him to go home with me? I'm so stupid!"  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down at Stan, practically pleading with him now.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't see or hear anything weird before Kenny left last night? Anything at all that made you take notice?"

Stan sniffled, moving to try and wipe some tears away. He was wracking his brain, trying to remember anything of signifigance. Tonight was suppose to be an amazing night! He was suppose to be going on a date with a boy he really liked, and maybe, it would turn into something more! Maybe they would have started dating. This was so unfair! He felt like his heart was breaking into a billion pieces.  
  
"The only other thing I remember is...he thought he saw something... We were...standing outside...and he turned around because he thought he saw something but...it was so dark and stormy..." Stan said, taking in a deep breath. "That's it though...he didn't say anything about going anywhere but home. He was suppose to meet me here an hour ago to take me to a movie..." He said, looking over at Kyle was more tears started to run down his cheeks.   
  
"Okay, well, we'll have to keep checking around the area. If we have any more questions we'll be sure to keep in contact with you." The officer said. "Have a good rest of your night." He said, giving the group a little nod before heading back out to his squad car to compile his notes.

Kyle watched the cop go back to his car with a sinking heart, his stomach practically tied into knots. He could scarcely believe what was happening...what he'd just heard. Kenny was missing, his bike had been found along with his jacket and a card; he shook his head, trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Kenny would never just walk away from his bike," he said, staring at the cop car as it drove away into the gloom. "Like, he saved up for months to buy that bike; he depended on it. Something happened to him, I know it."  
  
Coming around Stan, he knelt in front of him again, trying to catch his gaze.  
  
"You didn't mention him seeing something before," he said, softly. "I wonder what it was...or maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him."  
  
Randy heaved a heavy sigh behind them, coming away from the door and hanging his head. He studied his son with a sad face, his beer all but forgotten in his hand.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find him, boys," he said, though he didn't sound or feel very sure. From what he knew about the McCormick boy, he'd always been a decent kid; had never given his parents reason to worry. He had the feeling he'd never just run off without telling anyone. He didn't say any of this out loud, of course; not when Stan already looked so destroyed.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to your mother about this, Stanley," he said. "Maybe we can call around and get some folks together...we can go out searching."  
  
For a moment, he almost considered going to his son and hugging him but he refrained; getting the impression that Stan wanted to be alone with Kyle.  
  
"Tell me if you need anything, okay?" He asked, nodding at Kyle.  
  
"Right, Mr. Marsh. We will," Kyle replied, still kneeling in front of Stan. He looked into his face again. "Listen, it's gonna be okay, Stan? Why don't you look at Kenny's card, huh? Maybe that'll cheer you up. What do you think?"

"I just thought it was nothing... I thought it was like shadows or something..." Stan said, not being able to stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes. "I should have told him not to ride his bike home... He would have listened to me if I told him I didn't want him to do that..." He said, letting a soft whimper escape his lips. "This is all my fault..." He added, watching as his father went into the kitchen to tell his mother what was going on. "I-I was so excited to go out with him tonight..." The brunette added, his lower lip quivering as he closed his eyes, hugging the card to his chest. "He was the only guy...who ever...thought I was something special..."  
  
When Kyle suggested he open the card he nodded his head. "O-Okay..." He stammered out, undoing the envelope. He pulled a card out and had to smile that it was Hello Kitty. Kenny knew he liked all that girly shit. Opening the card he looked at the messy hand writing.   
  
"Happy sweet sixteen to the sweetest person in all of South Park." He read out loud, noticing Kenny had crossed out love and wrote from when signing it.

Kyle studied the garish card as well, a cute Hello Kitty staring blankly up at them; surrounded by a loud, red background. He sighed, smiling fondly before he turned his attention back to Stan, wanting to stop him from laying all the blame on himself.  
  
"Hush," he said, reaching up and brushing some tears from Stan's cheeks. "Stop talking like that, okay? You aren't at fault here, Stan. Kenny's stubborn, we both know that...you could've talked until you were blue in the face and he still would've insisted on biking home."  
  
Standing, he noticed the way "love" was crossed out on the inside of the card; a hasty "from" taking its place. Just seeing the messy scrawl made him want to cry. He choked back a sob, pressing a hand against his mouth.  
  
"They'll find him," he murmured, praying inwardly that the more he said the words the more likely they'd come true. Looking out toward the grey sky, Kyle could feel his strength leaving him already. "They have to find him," he added, more to himself than anyone else.

"I hope so... I don't want that to be the last time I ever see him." Stan said, taking the card and holding it to his chest. "I just...I'm not going to stop worrying about this until they find him." He added. "I mean...they didn't find like...a...body or something...so that's good...that means he's still out there." He said, forcing a small smile on his lips. He had to think that way, otherwise, he was just going to completely unravel. He had dreamed last night about the date he was going to go on with Kenny tonight, he had been so excited, he even thought maybe he had been in love. Looking down at the bracelet and the card that he was still holding onto, he wondered if Kenny was thinking about him...  
  
He had no idea this was really just the beginning of things.

 


	2. September 20th, 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly a year later and since Kenny's disappearance and everything has drastically changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is where the out of characterness really starts coming in (just a warning haha) also lots of Craig/Stan in this chapter!
> 
> SmolderingFlame wrote: Stan, Trent, Wendy
> 
> Jwink85 wrote: Kyle, Craig, Mr. Mackey
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

**One Year Later**  
  
Breathing deeply of the late spring air, Craig Tucker could hardly believe how lucky he was; how truly blessed his circumstances were. He was on the fast track to being valedictorian, had already been chosen for early acceptance to Harvard, and he had the cutest boyfriend on campus. As he ran a hand through his meticulously styled hair, he gazed down at Stan Marsh with adoration, pulling him close to his side as they walked up to the front doors of South Park High.  
  
"Have I mentioned how cute you look today?" He suddenly asked, leaning down and kissing the pretty brunette's flushed cheek. "I'm so glad we have homeroom together, because I seriously don't want to be apart from you. Did you know that?"

Stan smiled as his boyfriend complimented him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad we have homeroom together too, I hate being away from you. So, I guess that makes it perfect." He said with a soft laugh, holding onto the taller brunette's arm as they walked into the hall of South Park High.  
  
Craig Tucker had been a lifesaver, honestly, he didn't know what he would have done without him. After Kenny's disappearance, he had been so broken. He had been depressed, crying, scared, and feeling like he would never get a chance for a boy to like him again, to never see one of his best friends again... But then, Craig Tucker, one of the most popular boys in school, approached him. They started hanging out together, seeing movies, going on walks, and soon enough, Craig had asked him out. They had been dating for months now, and, were inseparable. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, and, his parents loved him.   
  
He was still so shy, he didn't really have many other friends besides Craig, and maybe Wendy. Kyle....Kyle was gone... That might have been another reason he was so clingy to Craig. After the investigation ended into Kenny's case and the police ruled it cold, Kyle changed, and changed for the worse. He was not the sweet Super Best Friend he once had, he was, a thug. He hung out with creeps like Trent Boyett and smoked, drank, fucked, and did drugs. That wasn't something Stan wanted to be around. They hadn't talked in almost a year...  
  
As they were walking to Craig's locker, the brunette couldn't help but notice the decorations that had just been put up.   
  
"Homecoming is coming up." He said, blushing a little as he smiled. His braces were now gone, and, he had his shiny straight white teeth back. He had also blossomed over the last year. His figured filled out, giving him a nice hourglass shape, and, his face had cleared up. He still didn't think he was very attractive. He still didn't understand what Craig Tucker of all people saw in him.

Craig smiled indulgently at Stan, not missing his oh so unsubtle implications. He knew that his boyfriend had been waiting for him to ask him to homecoming for weeks, he just liked to tease him; it was one of his favorite things to do, in fact. He was just about to mention possibly going when his eyes narrowed, focusing in on a picture of Kenny McCormick adorning one of the announcements for the dance.  
  
"They need to leave the past where it belongs," he muttered, gesturing to the memorial. "Did you see that? They're throwing the dance in his memory. How is anyone supposed to move on when Kenny's face is plastered everywhere?"

Stan frowned a bit at that. God he missed Kenny so much. He still wore the charm bracelet he had given him for his 16th birthday, he still had that Hello Kitty card on his nightstand. He always wondered what would have happened if Kenny had not went missing. Would they have started dating? Would they be together or just still really good friends? If Kenny was here, Kyle wouldn't have left and changed, Kenny would never allow that bullshit to happen. Just seeing that kind smile in the picture made him want to cry. Everyone always pitied him because they knew he was Kenny's best friend, almost like he was made out of glass. Craig was seen as such a wonderful guy for attempting to put a broken Stan Marsh back together.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." The brunette said softly. He usually agreed with Craig, but, when it came to Kenny, it was hard to just nod his head like he usually did. "I miss him a lot..." He added, looking away from the photo as Craig started to steer him towards their homeroom with Mister Mackey.

"Aw, baby, I know you do," Craig replied, holding him closer as they walked into homeroom. They took their customary seats in the front row, where Craig preferred to sit. He always liked to be close to the teacher, showing off his impeccable manners and good behavior. He had chastised Stan in the past for wanting to sit further back until he'd finally complied; giving him very little push back.  
  
"The back rows are for rejects and losers like Kyle," he'd said, running a hand through Stan's soft hair. "You don't want to be like him, do you?"  
  
When he really thought about it, it was actually pretty disconcerting to think about how easily Stan had changed to suit his tastes. Craig had expected more fights, more arguments, but it was almost like Stan wanted to be controlled; directed. He certainly wasn't complaining about this turn of events. If anything, it just made him want Stan more...but then again, he'd always wanted him.  
  
"Are you ready for your presentation, angel?" Craig asked, reaching over to take Stan's hand. "I'm so glad you listened to me and joined the dance committee; it looks so good on college applications."

"I'm just glad you've been here for me... I don't know what I would have done without you, Craigy." The brunette said softly, giving his boyfriend's arm a squeeze and standing on his tippy toes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "He was a good friend, but, I know you're right, I can't live in the past, it will just make me depressed... I don't want to be sad anymore." He said, looking up at his handsome boyfriend with a smile. He loved him so much, lately, he had been hoping maybe after highschool, Craig would ask him to marry him, then, he could be Misses Craig Tucker!  
  
He looked rather cute today, he wanted to look nice since he was doing a presentation. He hated speaking in front of the class, it always gave him the worst anxiety, he didn't have the best confidence. But, Craig always made him feel better. His outfit was one Craig had helped him pick out, an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt with black accents, a black waist belt around his midsection, a flared out black and white polka dot shirt with black leggings underneath it. To top everything off, he had a big white bow in his hair, his signature, and a chunky black necklace around his neck.  
  
When Craig mentioned his ex-super best friend, he sighed. "Yeah, I don't like being around him. The other day, he and Trent were making gross comments about me. It made me feel upset..." He admitted, before taking his seat, waiting for Mister Macky to come in.  
  
When asked about the presentation he nodded. "Yeah...I'm just kinda scared...you know I'm so bad at public speaking. I wish I was as confident as you, Craigy."

Craig just smirked a little and sat back when Stan complimented him, adjusting the collar of his baby blue dress shirt.   
  
"You know what your problem is, darling? You're too worried about what other people think." Looking around, Craig regarded the room with open disdain, taking in the sight of his classmates and dismissing them outright. "It doesn't matter what these people think, they don't matter. What matters is how you feel about yourself, don't you think?"  
  
Reaching out, he toyed with a lock of Stan's hair, his smirk dissolving into a soft, disarming smile. Little did Stan know that on the inside he was seething about Stan's comment; Kyle and Trent making licentious comments about his beloved. He'd have to have a little talk with those fuckers soon enough.   
  
"And how I feel about you, too. I hope that matters as well. After all, I just want what's best for you because you're my perfect angel, aren't you?"

"I know I worry too much, I'm trying to get better..." He said, biting his lower lip a little as he looked over his notes. It was just a little presentation for the homecoming dance, but, he didn't want to look stupid. He was just glad he had his braces off, that at least made public speaking a little easier. "Just...give me a kiss when I'm done." He said with a soft giggle.  
  
"I do care about what you think, I care a lot, you're my boyfriend after all." Stan said sweetly, before blushing. "I'm not perfect..." He said, watching as Mister Mackey finally showed up. 

"I'll be the judge of that, love," Craig replied, grinning a little as Mr. Mackey strolled into the classroom; holding a briefcase that he plunked down on his desk. "And of course I'll kiss you, angel; you don't even need to ask."  
  
"Quiet down, everyone, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey called out, drawing the classroom's focus. "Let's get through roll call and then the dance committee has a presentation to do. Isn't that right, Wendy?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mackey," Wendy replied, glancing at Stan. "Stan and I are going to make the announcement together."  
  
"That's fine, that's fine," Mr. Mackey replied, holding up the roll and beginning to read out loud. After the second name, a boisterous figure burst through the door.  
  
"Mr. Broflovski, so nice for you to join us," Mr. Mackey said, arching an eyebrow in the redhead's direction. "You do realize the bell has already rung, right?"  
  
"You know what you can do with your bell, Mackey," Kyle replied, walking into the classroom and heading straight for the back row.   
  
"See? That's exactly what I meant, sunshine," Craig murmured to Stan. "Only trash sits in the back."

"Yeah..." Stan said, looking back as he watched Kyle, followed by that creep Trent Boyett, go to the very back. "I'm surprised he is still coming to school... It's so weird just a year ago he was an honor student..." He said, before nodding his head when Wendy said they were going to make their announcement. Craig always said Wendy was a good influence on him, and, the two had become better friends since he had stopped being friends with Kyle.  
  
"Wish me luck." The brunette said, looking a bit nervous before going up to the front of the class to stand next to Wendy, his black mary jane heels clicking on the tile floor.   
  
"Hi everyone um...Wendy I just wanted to make a quick announcement..." He said, his cheeks growing a bit red as he wasn't able to make eye contact with the rest of the class. "So, we just wanted everyone to know there is like one week left to buy your tickets for the homecoming dance. I worked with the animal hospital so that half of the ticket cost is going to be donated to them." He said, managing to look over at Craig with a sweet smile. "The theme is lasting love and Wendy and I will also have some flowers for sale that will also go towards the decoration budget." He said, clasping his hands together. "So...um...I hope you'll all come...it's gonna be a lot of fun."

"It'd be more fun if you sat on my face!" Kyle called out from the back row, snickering loudly and high fiving Trent Boyett; disrupting and ruining the presentation seemingly without effort. "Where can I buy a ticket for that?"  
  
Seething, Craig turned around in his seat and stared at Kyle murderously, his entire body tensing up with rage.   
  
"You're disgusting," he snapped, staring Kyle and Trent down. "Why don't you shut up for once in your pathetic life?"  
  
Kyle's laughter died abruptly as he stared back at Craig, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Talk about pathetic," he replied, looking between Craig and Stan. "What, are you pissed off that someone's talking to your little doll, Tucker? You're so fucking creepy."  
  
"I need you both to stop right now," Mr. Mackey interjected, clapping his hands. "This is totally inappropriate behavior!"  
  
Kyle just sneered at the teacher before running a hand through his curls, cut short but still a bright flaming red. He studied Stan for a moment, wanting to soften but not letting himself; not after all the shit that had gone down in the past year. What was the point? Everything that was good was always stolen away; why bother trying to be a decent person anymore? It didn't make a difference.  
  
"You're dead, Tucker," he called out, fist bumping Trent. "We're gonna get your ass after school."  
  
"That's enough, Kyle!" Mr. Mackey snapped. "One more word and you're going down to the office, is that clear?"  
  
Scoffing, Kyle just rolled his eyes before turning back to Stan; winking suddenly. The gesture was not lost on Craig, who turned around and caught Stan's eyes as well, shaking his head slightly to indicate that he shouldn't respond. Practically shaking with rage, he clenched his hands into fists, already anticipating busting Kyle's face in when he had the chance.

Stan, of course, went bright red when Kyle made the crude remark about him. He hated that his old best friend would say those awful things to him in front of the entire class. Kyle knew Stan was bad at public speaking, how could he try to make him feel more nervous then he already was? It was like he was a totally different person...  
  
"Aww don't be all upset Marsh, you're fine ass should go with me to this stupid fucking dance, I'd show you a good time...pop your cherry." Trent purred with his own crude remark.   
  
"You both are disgusting." Wendy said, frowning as she looked over at her friend. "God, Stan is up here talking about how he did all this work to raise money for the animal hospital and planning this whole dance with me and you have the nerve to sit there and say those things."

"It's alright, angel," Craig spoke up, capturing Stan's gaze and holding it. "You're doing just fine, even though those lowlifes don't know how to control themselves." He turned to Mr. Mackey.   
  
"Are you going to say something or are you just going to let Stan be sexually harassed in front of the entire class?"  
  
Mr. Mackey colored visibly, sputtering a little before he spoke. Cutting his eyes to Trent, he frowned deeply.  
  
"Boyett, to the office. Now!"  
  
"Hey, that isn't fair!" Kyle piped up, sitting forward. "You don't take orders from Tucker, do you? What kind of man are you, Mackey?!"  
  
"Broflovski, you can join him. Both of you go, now!" Mr. Mackey yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk.   
  
Rising abruptly, Kyle flipped double birds to Mr. Mackey before stalking toward the exit, stopping beside Craig's desk.  
  
"You are such a little bitch, you know that? I meant it about getting your ass after school, Tucker."  
  
"I look forward to it," Craig replied, clenching his hands into such tight fists that his fingernails broke the skin. In that moment, he could've slit Kyle's throat and not blinked an eye; practically tasting his blood in his mouth.  
  
Taken aback, Kyle just stared at Craig, very disturbed by the look in his eyes. He glanced at Stan quickly, wanting to say something but stopping himself at the last moment.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Kyle?" Mr. Mackey spoke up. "Take yourself down to the office!"  
  
"Oh, fuck you, Mackey," Kyle muttered, looking back at Craig with new suspicion. "And fuck you, Tucker; right in the goddamn ear."  
  
"How eloquent," Craig replied, sitting back and assuming a disinterested air. "You're such trash." He smiled at Stan, wanting to ease the tension. "I'm so glad Stan doesn't associate with you anymore."

Stan felt so embarrassed after those comments were thrown at him. He didn't even understand why those two were always making awful sexual comments about him... He wasn't particularly sexy or pretty... He quickly moved out of the view of the entire class and towards his boyfriend, not liking how Kyle stopped in front of Craig's desk and wanted to fight him.  
  
"Leave my boyfriend alone..." He said rather meekly, not liking the idea of someone trying to hurt his Craigy.   
  
"Aww, aren't you precious. You can't even look at Kyle when you talk to him." Trent said. "I bet you show off your wild side in bed. Is that true Tucker? Does Stan here act like a hellcat in the sack?" He asked, stopping in front of the classroom door.

"God, such filth," Craig sighed, standing and taking Stan's hand. He squeezed it to reassure him; assuring him he'd protect him at all costs. Glancing at Trent, he almost had to laugh.  
  
"Take your white trash ass down to the office, Boyett," he said, dismissively. He led Stan back to his desk, instructing him to sit. Turning his back to Mr. Mackey, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, opening it up covertly. Looking directly into Kyle's eyes, he smirked.  
  
"I'll see you after school, Broflovski," he said, softly. "Be ready."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened at the flash of the switchblade, quickly looking at Mr. Mackey and almost groaning to see the teacher obliviously speaking to Wendy.  
  
"I knew you were nuts," he muttered, trying to catch Stan's eye. "The Mr. Perfect act was just too convenient, Tucker."  
  
In a flash, the knife was gone, tucked back into Craig's pocket like it'd never been there in the first place. He sat down, elegantly crossing his legs before taking's Stan's hand.  
  
"Why are you still here, Kyle?" He asked, looking at Stan with adoration. "Stop wasting everyone's time, please." Rolling his eyes at Stan, he smiled playfully.  
  
"God, how were you ever friends with this loser?"

Stan quickly squeezed Craig's hand, wanting his comfort as he tried to stand up to Kyle and Trent. He didn't like the idea of Craig getting into a fight with the two delinquents, he would just die if something happened to his love. Of course he hadn't seen the blade. He wouldn't even have believed someone if they told him Craig Tucker had a switchblade. That would just be ridiculous.   
  
The brunette was trying hard not to focus on crying. He was always considered overly sensitive, and, having the anxiety of public speaking paired with the blatant sexual harassment, he just wanted to cry. He could feel his blue eyes starting to well with tears.   
  
"Fuck off Tucker, you act like you got a golden dick because your family got money and your boyfriend here is some secret cockwhore." Trent snapped, before seeing Stan was nearly in tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Baby, save those tears for when I shove my huge dick in that tight little ass of yours." 

Now even Kyle thought Trent was going too far, and he was still mildly shaken up by Craig flashing a switchblade at them. Punching Trent on the arm, he tried to reroute the conversation.  
  
"Be cool, man," he said, watching Craig out of the corner of his eye. "Let's just leave. This shit is stupid anyway."  
  
Craig smirked, knowing he'd spooked Kyle with the knife, before he turned his focus to Trent. There was no two ways about it, this fucker was going down. He could already see his blood littering the sidewalk after he'd stuck the switchblade between his ribs. Instead of showing how perturbed he was, Craig just smiled as he stroked Stan's hand.  
  
"Don't listen to him, angel. He's just angry because his family lives off food stamps and pity. You can't blame trash like that for wanting to bring other people down." He looked innocently at Kyle.   
  
"Have fun in detention, trash."

The brunette moved to wipe a tear away that was trying to escape from his eyes. Trent freaked him out, that guy had rapist written all over him. He was afraid to even be alone with him. How could Kyle hang out with a guy like that!? And how could he just stand there and let him say things like that to him? He sighed a little as he looked down at his notebook. He just wanted to go home... The day had just started and had already been successfully ruined.   
  
"Craigy...don't fight them after school...please? I don't want you to get hurt..." He said, looking at his boyfriend as Kyle and Trent finally left the classroom.

"I'll just have a little chat with them, sugarplum," Craig assured him, leaning over to kiss his temple. Sighing, he rested his face against Stan's for just a moment, breathing in his scent. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I'm not worried about those degenerates."

Stan just sighed a bit. "I just can't help but worry... I love you..." He said, looking at his boyfriend with those big blue eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, Craigy." He added, closing his eyes when Craig gently kissed his temple.  
  
Wendy had been watching the whole thing and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You guys are so totally cute." She said, before looking at Stan. "I wanted to tell you later, but, maybe it will cheer you up. Stan, you and Craig are totally a shoe in to win the cutest couple." She said. "Hey, maybe you'll even be homecoming queen, Stan."   
  
Stan shook his head. "I don't think people like me enough for me to be homecoming queen, but, being cutest couple with Craig is awesome. I just am happy people see how good he is to me." He said sweetly.

"Mm, I love you too, angel. Don't worry so much, I'll be just fine," Craig replied, nuzzling closer to Stan. He smiled when Wendy commented about how cute they were, pulling Stan toward him; needing to hold him close, craving him. Sometimes he felt like he'd never be able to get enough of him.  
  
"That's great, baby!" He said, beaming down at the brunette when Wendy mentioned him potentially being homecoming queen. Tweaking one of Stan's dark locks, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I don't know where you get your low self esteem from. You're gorgeous and everyone knows it."   
  
Glancing at Wendy, he ran a hand through his perfect hair, sinking into her open admiration; god, how he loved it!  
  
"Cutest couple, huh? What an honor."

"I wouldn't want to be homecoming queen if you weren't homecoming king... I wouldn't want to dance with another guy." He admitted, smiling a little as he took in the scent of Craig's expensive cologne. If anything, the two were considered inseparable, glued together at the hip, perhaps even a bit codependent, whatever you wanted to call it, Stan didn't care, he just loved being with Craig...his Craig... "I guess I just don't see what is so gorgeous about me." He said softly, before smiling over at Wendy.  
  
"I think we're only cutest couple because of Craig, he's always so sweet to me." The brunette said, looking at his boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to get a picture of you guys for the yearbook. So, make sure to wear something nice tomorrow!" Wendy said with a smile.

"Wear something blue to match your eyes," Craig said, easily, kissing Stan's temple again. "Don't you have a blue dress or something? I think I remember you buying something cute awhile back."  
  
Smiling calmly, Craig glanced at Wendy while continuing to hold Stan close. He was sure that Stan knew exactly which dress he was talking about; he'd picked it out for him, after all. He picked out all of his boyfriend's clothes, didn't he? It was almost like dressing a perfect little doll, so innocent and pure; his angel.  
  
"Don't worry, Wendy. Stan will be perfect tomorrow. Won't you, baby?"

Stan smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I know what dress you're talking about, I love that dress. I promise I'll look perfect for our picture." He said, before glancing over at his boyfriend.   
  
"Craigy, if you really are going to fight Trent...should I just walk home? You usually pick me up and take me to school." The brunette said, still obviously not liking the idea of his boyfriend fighting Trent Boyett. That guy was a total criminal.

"No, I don't want you walking home alone," Craig replied, abruptly. He turned to Wendy and cocked an eyebrow. "Can you take Stan home, Wends? It isn't safe for him to go home without a chaperone, especially after what happened to poor Kenny."  
  
Stroking Stan's cheek, Craig assumed an air of complete sorrow.  
  
"I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to my angel. I want to make sure he's always safe."

Stan smiled. "I know you worry, you're so sweet." He cooed, pressing a tender kiss to the other brunette's lips.  
  
Wendy nodded her head. "Sure, I can have Token take him home before he takes me home." She said, speaking of her boyfriend and one of Craig's best friends. "Plus, Craig is right Stan, last thing anyone would want is for something to happen to you."  
  
The brunette nodded his head. "Okay, thanks Wendy. I guess you guys are right. I just didn't want to be a bother."

 

** Meanwhile **

On their way out Trent scoffed. "Fucking Tucker, where does that guy get off?" He said, before looking at Kyle. "You were friends with Marsh, you didn't tap that ass? The fuck is wrong with you man? He's wasted on Tucker."

Scoffing, Kyle slammed the door after overhearing Craig's comment; rolling his eyes at Trent before they started walking down to the office.  
  
"I'm well aware Stan is wasted on Tucker, fuck nuts," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes; he shook one out. "That isn't news to me, okay? And, yeah, I was friends with Stan like a million years ago, but our relationship wasn't about fucking. He's cool when you get past the fact that he's all over Craig's nutsack all the time."  
  
Becoming pensive, he sighed a little, fishing a lighter out of his pocket as well.  
  
"Everything changed after Kenny disappeared, you know? I don't know how to explain it. After that happened, nothing seemed to matter." He shrugged, suddenly making a decision. "Man, there's no way I'm going to the fucking office. Let's just get the fuck out of here. We can wait for Tucker outside after school or whatever. I've been meaning to lay into him for awhile."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Just sayin' Man, shoulda hit that when you had the chance. I mean, you probably still could, just get some booze in him. Marsh is all delicate so it wouldn't take a lot." He said with a smirk. "Just admit you wanna fuck him, Broflovski. No shame, he's hot as fuck, and, you kinda got screwed, you were friends with him before he turned into a babe." He said.  
  
"And fuck yeah we aren't going to the office, what kinda stupid shit is that?" He said. "Give me one of those cigs."

"Trent, you are such a rapist piece of shit, did you know that?" Kyle smirked, handing him a cigarette. "I heard what you did to Butters in the boy's room, by the way. You're fucking sick." He laughed, trying to downplay how offended he was by Trent's off color comments.   
  
_I'd fucking kill him if he even thought about touching Stan_ , he thought, giving Trent a dirty look.  _Motherfucker is completely crazy._  
  
As they exited the school, Kyle filled his lungs with the sweet spring air, suddenly wanting a shot of whiskey more than anything in the world. Anything to forget how sad Stan looked when Trent was berating him...the shadowy look of fear that overcame his pretty blue eyes. He also wanted to forget the knife Tucker had pulled on him, his grey eyes becoming cold and remote; a stranger's eyes.  
  
"Watch your ass with Tucker this afternoon, man," he said, taking a long pull on his cigarette. "That fucker is hiding something, I just know it."

Trent just laughed. "Oh please, don't act so fucking high and mighty, you fucked Butters too! He's just a walking target, he's cute, and he's stupid. Not to mention, unlike Marsh, he doesn't have a guard dog constantly around him." He said, taking the cigarette and lighting it up, blowing out some smoke as they headed outside. "Don't even get me started on you and that slut Bebe." He added with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not scared of Tucker, that preppy little asshole is all talk. He is gonna get his ass beat to shit after school. Poor Stan will be crying as he tends to his wounds." 

"Whatever, man," Kyle replied, shrugging a little. They'd stopped behind the mini mart on the corner. Kyle pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the pocket of his jean jacket. He popped the top before taking a long drink, studying Trent in his peripheral. "I only fucked Butters because he wanted it. You made him wet for me, after all."  
  
He also remembered holding Butters after Trent had gotten finished with him; cradling him as he cried. Butters had seemed so vulnerable and lost after being used by Trent, he'd wanted to comfort him somehow. In a lot of ways, Bebe was very similar to Butters; both of them just wanted to be loved.  
  
"Bebe's just a casual fuck," he said, staring into space. "She talks too damn much, just like you." Laughing a little, he took another drink of whiskey before passing the bottle to Trent. "I wouldn't be so cavalier about Tucker, by the way. Homeboy is fucking nuts, I just know it. Didn't you see the knife he pulled? That was bold shit to pull in the middle of class."

"Yeah yeah, Butters is a total closet cockslut." He said, before snickering. "I know the only one you really wanna bang is Marsh. He's the only one you really give a shit about. You are pretty fucking easy to read when it comes to him." He added, taking the whiskey bottle and taking a sip, before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, you like me talkin'." Trent said, before rolling his eyes again when Craig was mentioned.  
  
"Yeah fucking right, Craig would never have a knife. I'm not afraid of him or his bark. He's gonna get his ass whooped bad. I'll tell you what, you can even pull me off of him so you can look like a hero to Stanley." 

"I like when you finally shut your ass up," Kyle replied, sucking his cigarette down to the filter before flicking it away. As the smoke escaped his mouth, he looked up into the blue sky and tried to drift; tried to forget that he was sitting next to Trent and not Stan. God, it was times like this that he could hardly believe how far he'd fallen.  
  
"You're right, I do give a shit about Stan," he admitted, lighting up another cigarette but leaving it to languish in his hand. "I mean, as much as I can at this point. He's so fucking different these days."  
  
Yanking the bottle of whiskey from Trent's hand, he took a long drink; relishing the burn in his belly. He couldn't wait to just be gone, fading away for awhile so he didn't have to really think anymore. Sighing, he finally took a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me about Tucker, man; but don't come crying to me when he beats your ass. I'm not kidding."

"You're actin' like you're not fucking different too, Broflovski. I would have never hung out with your nerdy ass last year, you changed Man. But, we all change, shit happens." Trent said with a shrug, finishing up his cigarette.   
  
"And if Tucker really is as crazy as you claim, you need to jump in and help me the fuck out. I would think you would love to get a chance to beat down your crush's boyfriend." He added with a snicker. 

Kyle leaned back against the sun-warmed bricks of the mini mart and sighed a little, closing his eyes. Trent wasn't the most eloquent motherfucker in the world, but he certainly had a point in this instance; Kyle  _had_  changed, and significantly at that. Most of the time he didn't want to face all the shit that had gone down in the past year, but at moments like this, with Trent basically shoving the facts down his throat, it was a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
"Right, shit happens," he muttered, putting his cigarette between his lips and leaving it there to dangle. "You've got that right." Running a hand over his face, he listened to the rasp of his skin against the stubble littering his jaw.  
  
"Fine, I'll have your back, man. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to have to take your ass to the ER again."

"I'll be careful, you know what Broflovski, you might be an asshole and a thug, but you're decent, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Trent said, pulling out another cigarette and putting in his mouth. "Decent people are hard as fuck to find these days."

 


	3. Raise a Little Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight goes down and Craig's true colors start to shine through. Stan is conflicted when it comes to this new Kyle. Kyle can't help but want Tucker's Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This chapter has some warnings in it! Warnings for intense violence and of course more out of characterness
> 
> SmolderingFlame wrote: Stan, Trent, Gerald, Sheila, Token, Wendy, Sharon
> 
> Jwink85 wrote: Kyle, Craig, Randy
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Later That Day**  
  
Craig was watching with narrowed eyes as Stan removed his books from his locker, readying to depart with Token and Wendy.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay going home without me, baby?" He asked, feeling in his pocket for his switchblade. "I mean, I shouldn't be too long but I'm still going to worry, you know? Just make sure you go straight home; don't ask Token to take you anywhere else. I mean it."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement at the end of the hallway, almost certain he saw a flash of red hair; no doubt Broflovski waiting to ambush him as soon as he neared the exit. He rolled his eyes, anticipating handing Kyle's ass to him as soon as possible; just as soon as he made sure his angel would be okay on his own.

  
"I'll be okay, and, I'll go straight home, I promise." Stan said, before seeing Kyle down the hall. "I really wish you wouldn't do this... I'm going to be worrying until you call me tonight..." He said, letting out a soft sigh. "Maybe I could just try talking to Kyle? I mean...we were friends at one point..." He said, brushing his bangs out of the way, his bow becoming a skew because of it.  
  
"Craigy, I just hate the idea of you getting hurt..." He said, putting a dainty hand to his cheek. "Can't we just forget the whole thing and we can go snuggle at Stark's Pond?" He suggested, batting his thick eyelashes at his lover.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you? I'll back you up, I can get Clyde too." Token offered. "Wendy can drive my car and drop Stan off. I just don't want you go go up against fucking Trent Boyett alone, that dude is seriously a criminal." 

"Naw, that's okay, man. Thanks, though," Craig said, grinning at Token for his generous yet completely unnecessary offer. He had a feeling he'd be just fine facing off with Trent. After all, he had the element of surprise on his side; no doubt, Trent just thought he was a weak ass prep. This assumption couldn't be any further from the truth.  
  
"And I don't want you talking to Kyle at all, Stan," Craig added, giving Stan a stern look. "He's bad news and you don't need to get tangled up with him; he'll just drag you down. No, I'll handle this." Reaching up, he brushed his thumb over Stan's bottom lip. "I've got this, angel. You need to stop worrying about me."  
  
Glancing up, he noticed Kyle standing at the end of the hallway now; staring him down. Suddenly, he jerked his head toward the exit and turned away, his boots striking the floor as he walked.  
  
"What a fucking punk," Craig remarked, studying Kyle's attire: tight Levis, leather jacket, a ragged band t-shirt. "He could at least wear decent clothes when he's out in public, don't you think?"

"Okay Man, just be safe out there. Clyde is at football so he'll be around if you need him." Token said, before looking at Stan.   
  
"Wendy and I will be waiting in my car when you're done talking to Craig. No hurry." He said with a smile, giving a wave to Craig.   
  
"Okay, thanks Token." Stan said with a small smile, before looking back at Craig.   
  
"Can you blame me for worrying? I love you more than anything, I'd just die if something happened to you." Stan said, watching as Trent and Kyle made their way over to them. "Craigy, you're too good to me sometimes... Always wanting to protect me." He cooed softly. He decided not to comment about kyles attire. He thought it actually looked kinda hot on him...

"Of course I want to protect you, you're my angel," Craig replied, gruffly; putting an arm around Stan's shoulders and pulling him close. He watched Kyle and Trent approach with narrowed eyes, his entire body tensing with every step they took.  
  
_Lowlife motherfuckers_ , he thought, squeezing Stan tighter.  _Kenny would've been just like them if he'd had the chance, I just know it._  
  
"Just let me do the talking, baby," he murmured, moving to stand in front of his boyfriend; essentially shielding him from oncoming riffraff. "They're beneath you. Don't forget that."  
  
Snapping his focus to Kyle, Craig frowned.  
  
"Have fun in the principal's office, Broflovski?" He asked, smirking slightly.   
  
Kyle just scoffed as he strolled over, running a hand through his short-cropped hair and taking the opportunity to wink at Stan - again. He found it endlessly amusing that Craig seemed to be shielding the little brunette with his own body. What a fucking punk.  
  
"Man, fuck that," he replied. "We skipped out, there was no way I was going to spend my time with that asshole. You may like sitting through lectures, but I don't."  
  
"Yeah, imagine wanting to actually learn something when you come to school. What a fucking farfetched idea, huh?" Craig sighed, shaking his head like he pitied Kyle and Trent. "Don't you two losers have anything better to do with your time these days?"

Stan looked away when he saw Kyle wink at him. It was so strange to think that this guy had been his best friend for most of his life, now, he was nothing but a stranger. It was sad, but, Craig always said he had to move forward with his life, and, he was right.  
  
He did as he was told, stayed quiet while Craig talked to the two thugs. He moved to put a hand to his hair, tugging on his bow in a nervous fashion.  
  
"Fuck off with your weak ass trash talk, Tucker." Trent said. "You're about to get all fucked up." He threatened, looking at the pretty brunette who was standing behind Craig, playing with that cute little bow he always wore.  
  
"Hey Marsh, you always wear those little bows, you got those on your panties too? Maybe you should show me sometime?" He purred with a sleazy grin. "After I fuck up your boyfriend, I'm gonna take you into the janitor's closet and fuck you, Baby."

"Hey, knock it off, man," Kyle said, pushing Trent. "Stan isn't our focus here, Craig is...get your fucking head in the game, pervert."  
  
Glancing at Craig, Kyle could only roll his eyes as he took in his appearance: baby blue dress shirt, light-colored blazer, khaki Dockers. Jesus Christ, was he going to a young Republican's meeting or school? Craig hadn't always been such a prep, but ever since Kenny's disappearance he'd really gone through a profound transformation. This was something that had always kind of bugged Kyle, though he couldn't really articulate why. Maybe it's because Craig seemed hellbent on changing Stan too, which he'd been pretty successful with so far, all things considered.  
  
"So, are we gonna do this or not? I don't have all day," he said, making his face impassive as he regarded Craig.   
  
"Yeah, we're going to do this," Craig replied, shaking his head at Kyle's uncouth manner of speaking. Pedestrian. Turning to Stan, he stroked a hand through his hair and righted his slightly askew bow.  
  
"Darling, go on and find Token and Wendy, okay? I'm going to take care of things here and then I'll call you when I get home. Maybe we can get together to study tonight. I know you've been having trouble with Trig."  
  
"Aw, are you two going to meet at the malt shop?" Kyle jeered, laughing so hard he had to clutch at his stomach. "Who the hell are you two? Archie and Betty? You guys are a fucking trip!"

"Sorry Man, I can't help myself, Marsh is so fucking cute, just wants to make you make him all dirty." Trent said, giving the brunette a wink before cracking his knuckles. "But, I'm more excited about bashing this fucker's face in." He said, looking at Craig. He looked like such a push over. Rich boy who had everything handed to him, no way in hell could he stand a chance against him, especially not when he had Kyle with him too.  
  
When Craig told him to go find Token and Wendy, he hesitated a bit but nodded his head. "Okay...just be careful... Call me when you get home..." The brunette said, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to the other brunette's cheek. "And studying tonight sounds good, we can go to the diner." He said with a small smile, ignoring Kyle's comment about them. It was kind of true, but, he liked it, he liked the sweet romance he shared with Craig Tucker.  
  
"Enough talk, let's fuck up Mister Prom King here." Trent said, watching as Stan gave his beloved boyfriend a hug before making his way towards Token and Wendy who were waiting at the school entrance. 

Ignoring Trent, Craig watched Stan walk away with a feeling of tenderness until he made it to his friends, his eyes not leaving the brunette until he was out of sight. Even though he knew his boyfriend would be okay with Token and Wendy (at least for a little while), he couldn't help but worry; he always worried when Stan was away from him. No one could take care of him the way Craig could, he knew that for a fact.   
  
Turning back to Trent and Kyle, he adopted an impassive, blank look; his hands drifting into the pockets of his blazer; fingers curling around the knife waiting there. It was almost like a switch in his mind was flipped, and now all of his soft feelings were gone; almost like they'd never existed in the first place. Now all he could think about was giving Trent what he deserved, and he deserved so much, didn't he? How dare he speak to Stan like that, and in front of Craig! That just wouldn't do.  
  
"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Craig asked, casually. "It wouldn't do to make a scene in the middle of the hallway, am I right?"  
  
Kyle popped his knuckles and glanced over at Trent, waiting for his answer. After all, he got the sense that the fight was really between the two of them; he was just coming along for back up.

"Sure, why not, wouldn't look good for the Prom King here to be bleeding all over the hallway." Trent said, motioning for Kyle to follow him so they could finish this outside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Behind the bleachers was the best place to do anything, fight, fuck, do drugs, it was where he and Kyle usually hung out when they were ditching. Today, he was going to enjoy beating the shit out of smug ass Craig Tucker.  
  
"Hey Tucker, think after I finish beating your ass I can take a swing at your little doll? He's cute Man, but kinda creepy, he just a big barbie doll to you, Fucker?" He asked, moving to try and take a swing at Craig. He had been fighting since he was a kid, this was gonna be easy. "I almost feel bad knowing he's gonna be cryin' when he sees how fucked up you look when I'm done with you."

"I'd recommend keeping Stan's name out of your filthy mouth," Craig replied, watching with vague interest as Trent postured and started to swing, deftly sidestepping his clumsy attempt to catch him with a right hook. "You're beneath him in every conceivable way, Boyett. You and I both know it."  
  
He hadn't even bothered to take his hands out of his pockets, a fact which greatly unnerved Kyle. Standing back, Kyle watched as the two circled one another, Trent all brash, stupid bravado and Craig steeped in confident nonchalance. He didn't seem concerned or disturbed at all, almost like he was watching a golf game instead of being openly threatened by one of the most ruthless bullies in the whole school.  
  
"Trent, be cool," Kyle said, catching Craig's eye. "This dude is sneaky. Believe me."  
  
Craig snorted at Kyle's words.  
  
"Me? Sneaky? Speak for yourself, you lowlife," he said, continuing to circle Trent. "You drink, you smoke...you turn your back on your friends when they really need you. Why don't you take a look at your conduct before judging anyone else, Broflovski?"  
  
Kyle seized up when Craig mentioned turning his back on his friends, his hands tightening into fists that shook. Leave it to Tucker to go for the jugular right away.  
  
"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about, Craig. I didn't turn my back on anyone."  
  
"Oh, didn't you?" Craig asked, staring at Trent like he was dog shit under his expensive, leather loafers. "You know you weren't there for Stan after Kenny disappeared. You left him high and dry. That's why he turned to me, because he knew he could actually depend on me...unlike you." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Some best friend."  
  
"That's enough!" Kyle yelled, turning to Trent. "Fuck him up, Boyett!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Trent snapped, moving to aim a punch to Craig's stomach. "You really think you're somethin', don't ya Tucker? You ain't nothin' but shit! You walk around here like your God's gift to mankind, flaunting that little brunette on your arm, you got everything handed to you. I'm so fucking glad I get to beat the shit out of a guy like you." He added, moving to charge at Craig so he pushed him up against the brick wall of the school.  
  
"As for Marsh, I'll say his name all I want, and guess what, after I'm finished with you, I'm gonna go find him, and he'll be screaming out my name. He'll beg me to stop and I won't, I'll make sure to let him know it's all your fucking fault too." Trent threatened, punching Craig in the stomach

Craig took the punch to his gut in stride, keeping his face straight as he shut his eyes against the sudden pain. He had to admit that Trent had some muscle, but that didn't mean a whole lot in the grand scheme of things. He began to laugh lightly as his eyes fluttered open, and as he pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, he caught Kyle's eye for a moment as he flicked it open; the sharp blade glittering in the dying sun.  
  
Before Trent could respond, Craig was rearing back and bring the blade around in a smooth curve, slicing a neat line across his right cheek. After a moment, it opened and blood began to fall in sheets, a sight which delighted Craig to no end.  
  
"So, Stan's going to be screaming out your name, huh? Is that a fact?" Craig asked, smoothly; studying the bloody blade for a moment before pushing off of the wall and lunging toward Trent again, slashing the blade across the side of his neck. More blood began to fall, and Craig almost sighed with pleasure.  
  
"C-Craig, what the fuck are you doing?!" Kyle yelled, wide-eyed. He watched as Craig reared back and slashed at Trent's abdomen, a bright, quickly spreading splotch of blood pooling under his t-shirt. "Stop, just stop!"  
  
"Oh, are you going to make me, Kyle?" Craig asked, staring at him as little droplets of blood fell from the knife and exploded on the pavement. "You aren't going to turn your back on Trent, too?"  
  
Seeing red, Kyle finally came to his senses and made a beeline for Craig, swiftly slapping the knife out of his hand and pushing him back against the wall, pressing his arm against his neck in the process.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tucker? Are you trying to kill Trent, or what?!"  
  
Craig just stared at him, his eyes becoming empty and remote. He shrugged languidly; he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"So, what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Shocked, Kyle could only stare at him. The Craig he was seeing right now was worlds away from the Craig he'd seen attending to and doting on Stan. He could feel his gut clenching up with slow moving terror, almost like he was staring into the face of pure evil.  
  
"You're fucking nuts, aren't you?" He whispered, pressing his arm harder against Craig's throat. "Aren't you?"  
  
Craig laughed, though the sound came out stifled because of the pressure on his throat.  
  
"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your little friend?" He asked, gesturing to Trent. "He doesn't look so good, Kyle."

Trent did not look good, in fact, he was wailing in pain after being cut in the stomach. He had a hand pressed against it, trying to stop some of the blood. Fucking Kyle had been right... Why the hell was Craig Tucker carrying a knife with him!? He was pissed, he wanted to get up and beat the living shit out of him, but, he was in too much pain. He'd have to recover and then come back with a blade of his own. Hell, maybe he'd get his revenge by fucking with Marsh instead.  
  
"Fucking...psycho..." He groaned, trying to sit up. 

"Jesus, Trent," Kyle said, turning away from Craig. "We need to get you to the hospital man, ASAP."   
  
Relieving some of the pressure on Craig's throat, he looked into his eyes again. He was once again taken aback at just how blank Craig appeared, almost like he had no stake or care in the situation at all. His manner was one of a spectator, removed from the events unfolding like they had nothing to do with him.  
  
"I'm going to tell Stan what you did," Kyle said, shaking him a little as he stepped back. "I'm going to tell him everything. He needs to get the fuck away from you."  
  
"Go ahead," Craig replied, running a hand through his mussed hair. "He won't believe a word you say, Kyle. You've ruined your credibility with this whole pathetic bad boy thing."  
  
Quickly, before Kyle could respond, Craig went to scoop up his knife before going to Trent. Standing beside him, he suddenly brought his foot back and forward, kicking him savagely in the stomach.  
  
"If you even think of touching Stan, I'll kill you. That's a promise," he said, straightening his collar. "I'll bury you in a place where they'll never find you...and then your poor white trash mama will wonder whatever became of her loser son. Poor thing."  
  
"Just get out of here, Craig. You've done enough," Kyle barked, going over to Trent and kneeling beside him. "And Stan will believe me...I know he will. He's going to dump your ass."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Craig said, reaching down and wiping the switchblade on Trent's shirt. Straightening up, he tucked it back in his pocket before backing away. "Well, nice talking to you two. Trent, if you live through the night, I'll see you around school. Kyle, I'll see you when I see you, huh?"  
  
"Fuck off," Kyle muttered, looking down at an ashen faced Trent. "Dude, are you okay? Are you gonna make it to my car if I help you?"

"Y-Yeah...hospital...no way...I'm gonna fucking die...I'm going to kill that motherfucker..." Trent said, groaning as he sat up and let Kyle help him up. "I'll make it...I've had worse..." He added, looking over at Craig who was casually walking away, like it was just another day. "Fucking psycho... What the fuck is he doing to that Stan Marsh behind all our backs?" He wondered out loud, looking over at Kyle as he staggered over to the car.

"I don't know, man, but I'm gonna find out," Kyle muttered, helping Trent to his Camaro, almost gagging at the sight of so much blood dripping from under his shirt. He was honestly surprised Trent hadn't already passed out. "I mean, I know I'm not Stan's best friend anymore but I still care about him...he deserves to know the truth about his boyfriend."  
  
_And what did he mean about burying Trent somewhere he'd never be found?_  He asked himself as he helped Trent into his car.  _That psycho is definitely hiding something, and I won't stop until I know what it is._

 **~*The Marsh Household After School*~**  
  
"Sweetie, you need to get off the phone and get ready." Sharon said, peaking into the kitchen where her son was talking to his boyfriend. They only had one phone in the house, so, Stan had to come downstairs and use it if he wanted to.  
  
"Why? Get ready for what?" Stan asked, just glad to hear Craig was home safe and he was okay. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"We're going out with the Broflovskis for dinner, it's Gerald's birthday." She said, watching as Randy came into the kitchen, beer in his hand like usual. "So, go get dressed in something else so I can do laundry tonight." She said. "You and Kyle can do some catching up, won't that be nice." She mused, knowing Randy didn't want Stan around Kyle, not anymore at least. He had really gone downhill, she felt bad for Sheila and Gerald.  
  
"But...I was suppose to go out with Craig tonight..." Stan said, a pout on his glossy lips. 

"Did I hear that correctly?" Craig asked, clutching the phone in his hand as he heard Mrs. Marsh on the other end; something about having dinner with Kyle's family. "Are you seriously going out with Kyle? I really don't feel comfortable with this, baby."  
  
Craig was sitting on his bed and toying with the switchblade, having washed it entirely clean of Trent's blood. Downstairs, he could hear his mother and sister moving around in the kitchen preparing dinner; a warm smell permeating the air and making it cozier. He'd been in such a good mood since he got home, since he'd given Trent the treatment he sincerely deserved, now he was starting to feel annoyed.  
  
"Angel, wouldn't you rather come over here for dinner?" He asked, using the knife to clean under one of his perfectly shaped nails. "My mom's making pot roast, and after we're done we can go to the diner and share a milkshake. I'll help you with your homework."

"I don't want to go, but...I have too. My parents are still really good friends with his parents and that want me to go, I'm sorry..." Stan said, feeling awful he was going against his boyfriend's wishes, but really, he had no choice. "I'll sit by my dad the whole time, he doesn't like Kyle, so, he won't let anything happen." He said, twisting the phone cord around his finger.   
  
"Maybe we can go to the diner tomorrow? I'm just glad you called and told me you're okay... I was so worried..." He admitted, putting a hand to his chest, hearing his parents moving around the house getting ready to leave. He still had to get dressed. "Don't be mad at me..." He said, pouting a bit. 

 

"I already told you there was no reason to worry," Craig replied, trying to dial back his irritation but some of it slipping through anyway. Holding the knife up to the light, he began studying it; turning it every which way. There was a very tiny splotch of blood near the handle and the sight of it made him grin, even though his good humor was quickly dwindling.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, trying to imagine Stan the way he might look at that very moment; holding the phone tightly and winding the cord around his finger. He would probably have a pout on his face, but his eyes would be worried; terrified that he was displeasing his boyfriend. This thought was very attractive to Craig, he liked when Stan was slightly afraid of making him unhappy.   
  
"We'll just go out tomorrow," he conceded. "Just make sure you keep your distance from Kyle. He's a bad seed. He'll just try to corrupt you." Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair slowly. "Don't listen to a word he says, angel. You know who you can trust and it isn't him. He left you alone when you needed a friend the most, remember that. I was there for you when you didn't have anyone...I'll always be there for you."

"I know Craigy...I don't believe anything Kyle says, he's not the same Kyle I knew...he's basically a stranger to me." He said, before deciding to hopefully make his boyfriend happier with him before he left.  
  
"My mom just finished ironing my dress for tomorrow." He said, speaking about the yearbook picture they were going to take. "She's even going to let me borrow her diamond earrings to wear for it." He added, crossing one lean leg over the other. "Will you pick me up in the morning? You can make sure everything looks good, I always trust your opinion." The brunette said with a smile. "I always just want to look good for you." He cooed. 

Craig could vividly imagine the blue dress Stan was referring to, having chosen it himself after making sure it would complement his boyfriend perfectly. He smiled, his mood brightening at the thought, as well as Stan's promises that he wouldn't listen to Kyle. Craig absolutely adored Stan when he was obedient...it almost made him breathlessly happy.  
  
"Of course I'll pick you up, angel," he said, his tone warming up. "I just got the Jag detailed. You'll be going to school in style, the way you deserve." Sighing softly, he tossed the knife aside. "Have I mentioned how much I love you today? Because I do, so much...my perfect baby. If you play your cards right, you might have your own pair of diamond earrings before too long...you'll never have to borrow your mother's again."  
  
Laying back, Craig closed his eyes, thinking of his Stan; his pretty blue eyes and soft lips.   
  
"Tell me you love me, baby. It would make me so happy."

Stan couldn't help but contain his excited squeal when his boyfriend mentioned the Jaguar. He loved that car! It was so sexy and so nice! He never thought he would ever get a chance to ride in something like that. Craig had been getting some things added to it so it had been in the shop for awhile. "I'm so excited! I love riding in your car!" He said, sounding like he had perked right up. He wasn't really one for material things, but, Craig spoiled him, and, he had to admit, he kind of liked it.  
  
When his boyfriend mentioned buying him diamond earrings, he blushed. "Oh, you don't have to do that... You know I like anything you give me, even if it's just a ring from a gumball machine." He said, resting his back against the wall as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could look at his bright pink painted nails.  
  
"I love you so much Craigy...more than anything in this whole big world." He cooed. "Maybe one day, you'll make me the happiest person and ask me to marry you." He admitted, blushing bright red at that. He had never actually admitted he wanted to get married to Craig yet.

"Oh, you'd want to be Stan Tucker, huh?" Craig smiled, watching as the sunlight died outside; his room becoming steadily darker. Little did Stan know, Craig had always intended on asking him to marry him...that'd been in the works from the beginning, ever since Craig had decided to make Stan his own.  
  
"Well, I never thought of myself as the marrying kind, but for you I might change my mind," he teased, already envisioning a barefoot and codependent Stan, waiting for Craig to come home from work; drink in hand. He could imagine Stan keeping house for him and being the perfect trophy for Craig to show off to his colleagues. Beyond that, Craig could imagine taking Stan to bed every night and lying him back against cool sheets, spreading his thighs, and then -  
  
Gripping the bedspread in his hand, Craig tried to backtrack, not wanting to get too worked up too quickly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus in on his conversation instead.   
  
"I love you, angel," he murmured, turning onto his side, cradling the phone between the bed and his cheek. "Call me when you get home so I don't worry, okay? I know it'll probably be late but I don't care. I have my own line so it'll go straight to my phone, so you won't be bothering anyone."  
  
Closing his eyes, Craig tried to think soothing thoughts, hating the idea that Stan was going out without him. And with Kyle of all people!  
  
"Just be careful, baby. Kyle's bad news."

"I want that more then anything." Stan cooed, closing his eyes when Craig asked if he wanted to be Misses Tucker. Honestly, he had been dreaming about it lately. Just marrying the man he loved, taking care of him, maybe they would even have kids. He smiled softly as he opened his eyes and twirled the phone cord some more. "I hope maybe I can convince you one day." He added, smiling a little as his mother came into the kitchen.  
  
"I love you too, Craigy, I'll call you as soon as I get home." He said, blowing a kiss into the phone as he hung it up, seeing his mother wanted them to get going.  
  
"Go get yourself dressed, we need to get going. I swear, you and Craig are on the phone all hours of the day." Sharon said with a small smile.   
  
"Sorry, I just like talking to him." Stan said, running upstairs to get changed.

**~*The Broflovski Household After School*~**

"What do you mean I gotta go to dinner with all of you?" Kyle yelled at his mom in disbelief. He'd just stepped into the house and his mom was already on his ass. "I don't want to go out to dinner with the Marsh's, ma! I got things to do!"  
  
Quickly, he hid his hands behind his back. They were still covered in Trent's blood, and he didn't want his mother to see the remnants of a fight gone horribly wrong.  
  
"I'm not going! I don't give a shit about pussy family dinners anymore! You know that!"

Sheila frowned, honestly, she and Gerald had no idea what to do with Kyle. Their son was such a good child just last year! He had perfect grades, good friends, good manners, but now, he was just a little thug. It displeased her to no end, and, even when she cried and told him he was breaking her heart, it didn't seem to matter. She feared she had lost her little boy for good.  
  
"Kyle, it's your father's birthday! You are going out to dinner with us and you will be happy about it! I don't know what has gotten into you, I swear." She said, shaking her head. "And don't you use that language in my house! Go upstairs and get yourself changed into something nice. We are leaving in fifteen minutes." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who cares if it's his birthday?" Kyle snapped, turning for the stairs and beginning to climb them. "Like there's a huge difference between 46 and 47. He's still old, isn't he?"  
  
Stomping up the stairs, he flipped his mom the bird before he disappeared.  
  
"I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and if you don't like it, you can suck it," he said, coming to his room and ripping the door open. "I can't wait until I'm 18 so I can get the fuck out of this hellhole!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him; shaking the walls. Once inside, he stared at himself in the mirror on the back of his door, his disheveled clothes and wide eyes. Looking down at his hands, he almost shuddered to see the blood splashed across them.  
  
"At least I'll get to talk to Stan, I guess," he muttered, giving himself another look. "I just hope he'll actually listen to me."

"Kyle! You do not even use that language! After dinner, you're grounded!" Sheila screeched, letting out a sigh as Gerald came downstairs.   
  
"I don't know what to do with that boy, Gerald, he's out of control!" She said, causing her husband to give her a hug.  
  
"I know, something really got into him." Gerald said, before smiling a little. "But, maybe seeing Stanley again will be good for him. He's doing well, even dating that nice Tucker boy." He said. "They were best friends, just gotta get them back together again." He said, grabbing his car keys before heading up the stairs, knocking on his son's door.  
  
"Son, we're gonna be leaving here in a second. You know, I just want to spend my birthday with my family. As soon as we can get home, you don't have to talk to me or your mother the rest of the night."

Quickly, Kyle scraped the blood from his hands with an old towel while scowling at his door, his dad's voice floating through the barrier.  
  
"Fine, whatever! I'll be out in just a second, so leave me the fuck alone!" Muttering to himself, he stripped off his soiled t-shirt and put another on; an old shirt from a Journey concert he'd gone to with Stan only a year before. God, they'd had such a good time, screaming when Steve Perry finally started singing and the whole crowd went nuts.  
  
"He'd never go to a Journey concert with me nowadays," he said, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, each knee sporting a gaping hole. Going to the mirror, he studied his reflection before throwing on a pair of Ray-Bans. Running a hand through his rough hair, he smirked. "He's too busy playing dress up for his psychotic boyfriend."  
  
Going to the door, he ripped it open, coming face to face with his old man.  
  
"Let's quit this bitch," he said, throwing his leather jacket on before heading for the stairs. "The sooner we leave the quicker we can get back here so I don't have to talk to you guys."

Gerald just sighed. "Language Kyle, just for one night, watch the language." He said, sounding tired. Honestly, he was as lost as what to do with his son as his wife was. Things just hadn't been right with him since the McCormick boy went missing.

**~*Dinner That Night*~**

"Daddy, I can't believe you turned the radio off just as the new song by the Police came on! Now I'll never hear it!" Stan said with a sigh and a pout as he followed his parents into the restaurant. He had changed out of his school outfit into a light blue off the shoulder dress that ended above his knees paired with a thick white belt around his midsection, chunky white bangles, and of course, a white bow in his hair. He also was wearing a pair of lilac legwarmers, ones he forgot Kyle had bought for him...  
  
As they made their way inside he could see Sheila and Gerald sitting at one table, and Kyle sitting at another table next to them. He sighed, he had a feeling he was going to be forced to sit with Kyle so his parents could socialize with the Broflovskis. He just wished he was with Craig instead... 

"You'll live, Stanley," Randy replied, sighing a little as he led the family to the Broflovski's table near the back of the restaurant. "It's not like they won't play it again, right?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise as they drew closer, noticing that Gerald and Sheila were seated separately from their son.  
  
"Uh, good evening everyone," he said, bristling slightly when Kyle looked at him with a bored expression. "Happy birthday, Gerald."   
  
Turning to Stan, he gestured to Kyle's table, taking note of his raggedy appearance; ratty band t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans filled with holes. Christ, the kid was even wearing sunglasses at night and inside of a brightly lit restaurant. What a little thug.  
  
"Sit with Kyle, sweetie. Your mother and I will join the grown ups' table, okay?"  
  
Kyle snorted at Randy's announcement.  
  
"Yeah, Stan. Come sit at the kid's table with me," he grinned, dropping his focus to Stan's legwarmers. A fleeting feeling of sadness passed through him but he wouldn't allow it to show on the surface. "Nice outfit, by the way. You been raiding your mom's closet again?"

"Daddy, I'm seventeen..." Stan said dryly when his father mentioned he was going to sit at the grown ups table. He moved to look at Kyle's parents and smiled.   
  
"It's nice to see you again Mister and Misses Broflovski." He said sweetly, clasping his hands together. "And happy birthday Mister Broflovski."  
  
Gerald smiled, it was nice to hear some actual manners for once! "Why thank you Stanley, I appreciate you and your family coming." He said, looking over at Sheila who smiled back and nodded her head.   
  
Stan just flashed his sweet smile, looking like the complete perfect angel Craig Tucker had molded him into.  
  
He took his seat across from Kyle, feeling extremely awkward. They hadn't actually talked to each other for almost a year... They hadn't even been alone with each other for almost a year. He frowned a little when he heard Kyle make a rude comment about his clothes.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you don't like it, I just bought it and I thought it was cute." He said, moving to play with his bow in a nervous fashion. What was he even suppose to say to Kyle?

Rolling his eyes, Kyle reached out and grabbed his mug of black coffee and brought it to his lips. He blew on it before shifting his focus back to the brunette.  
  
"Did I say I didn't like it? Huh? I said it was nice. Lighten up." Taking a short sip, he set the mug down, taking note of how loud the sound was as the silence stretched between them. Suddenly, he looked under the table and smirked.  
  
"You still have those things? Damn, I figured you would've thrown them out by now," he remarked, studying the legwarmers. Straightening up, he threw his arm along the back of the chair next to him, sprawling out; thighs spread.   
  
"So, uh, what you been up to besides hanging out with Tucker?"

"You said it looked like I stole it from my mother, that didn't sound like a compliment." Stan pointed out, ordering a Diet Coke when the waiter came by to get his drink order.   
  
When Kyle mentioned his leg warmers be blinked a bit. "I totally forgot you bought these for me..." He said, looking away as he noticed Kyle still hadnt taken his sunglasses off. "Are you going to take off your sunglasses? Isn't it kinda rude to wear them inside?" He asked, moving to nervously play with his bow, a habit he had always had. Stan didn't even want to mention the way the red head was sitting. He crossed one of his lean legs over the other and bit his lower lip.   
  
When Kyle asked what he had been up to he pouted a bit. "Planning the dance mostly. You know, the one I was presenting in class....that you interrupted."

Kyle leaned his head back to laugh, looking up at the muted ceiling; the colors nice and faded behind his Ray-Bans.   
  
"Jesus, were you always this uptight? Like, seriously," he said, straightening up. He smirked, toying with his coffee cup. "Oh, so what are you saying, Stan? Are you saying that your mom has crappy taste in clothing? Because that's what it sounds like. Maybe I should let her know how you feel."  
  
He lifted his sunglasses a fraction when Stan mentioned them, blinking against the bright light before letting them fall again. Stan's prim, prissy posture didn't escape his notice.  
  
"You know, it's perfectly okay to sit with your legs apart," he commented, licking his bottom lip. "It would certainly make you more interesting to look at, especially in that dress." Grinning, he took a sip of coffee. "As for the whole dance thing, what can I say? You left yourself wide open on that one."

"I'm not being uptight, I'm just trying to mind my manners." He said, not liking that he found Kyle extremely sexy right now. He looked good in those jeans and that leather jacket... He shook his head and brushed his bangs out of his face, showing off his neon pink painted nails. "And usually people don't mean it as a compliment when they say you dress like your parents." He pointed out.   
  
He blushed when Kyle said he should spread his legs open more while wearing his dress. "I don't want to show the world my panties." He said, before frowning. "And you and that creep Trent Boyett embarrassed me in front of everyone. You know I hate public speaking and...you said you...wanted me to sit in your face." He said with a grimace.

Kyle let out a low whistle when Stan mentioned his panties, sitting forward and openly leering at him now. Placing his elbows on the table, he leaned closer.  
  
"Panties, huh? Let me guess, they're like little girl panties, right? White with a little bow or something?" He laughed, wiping his mouth. "Damn, Stan, you can't just mention shit like that to me and not be willing to show them off. Hey," he added, looking around conspiratorially. "Why don't we step outside so you can flash 'em to me? I wouldn't even tell Tucker, promise."  
  
Shifting, he rested his face in his hand, still watching Stan with obscene interest.  
  
"And the offer still stands about sitting on my face. You know that, right?"

Stan went bright red and nearly spit out his drink. "I'm...not telling you about my underwear! And I'm not showing you anything or going out with you anywhere! I can't believe you Kyle, you're just as big of a creep as Trent." He said, his glossy lips pursed as he reached into his bag to grab some lipgloss. He just wanted something to get his mind off of Kyle. How could this be his super best friend? How could Kyle have turned into this!? How could he find him kind of sexy!?  
  
When Kyle mentioned him sitting on his face he couldn't help himself. "You're disgusting!" He cried out, picking his Diet Coke up and throwing it in kyles face. "I can't believe I was ever friends with you! Unlike you Craig is a gentleman, he would never say these awful things to me!"  
  
Honestly he didn't understand why Kyle was flirting with him. He never thought the red head thought he was attractive...

"Hey! What the fuck!" Kyle yelled, standing up from the table so abruptly he knocked his chair back; diet coke running in streams down his face. Yanking his glasses off, he stared at Stan with open fury. "God, I was just trying to fucking joke with you, Stan! Are you ever gonna pull that stick out of your ass or did Tucker jam it up there too far?!"  
  
Tossing his glasses aside, Kyle quickly took off his jacket and threw it on a chair before pulling his t-shirt off completely, exposing his upper half to the entire restaurant.   
  
"You're in fucking la la land, by the way," Kyle snapped, picking up a napkin and rubbing at his face. "Tucker's no gentleman, Stan. He's a psycho, a controlling, dangerous psycho. You're just too blind to see it."  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on over here?" Randy asked, suddenly appearing and staring at Kyle's undressed state. "Why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of sizzler, for Christ's sake?!"  
  
"Ask your snooty son, or should I say daughter," Kyle snapped back, gathering up his clothes and sunglasses. "I'm out of here. Peace, motherfuckers, I'm gonna go smoke."  
  
With that, he stalked away and slammed out of the restaurant, leaving a wake of perplexed customers behind him.

"Don't say those things about my boyfriend...you don't even know him!" Stan snapped, not liking Kyle had the nerve to go after his lover after his crude comments.   
  
He did find his eyes going over and looking at kyles muscular chest and blushing, he didn't remember Kyle being that muscular...   
  
He looked over at his father when he came over to him. "Kyle informed me he wanted me to sit on his face and lift my skirt up for him..." He said, looking embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that...I was just..." He trailed off and signed. Damn him for feeling bad.   
  
Sheila frowned when she overheard that. "Stanley I am so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into that boy! I promise he will get punished for this!" She said, putting her face in her hands. "I can't believe he would act like this in public! I raised him better than this!"

"What the hell has gotten into that kid?" Randy huffed, watching as Kyle slammed out of the restaurant and faded out of sight. "Ever since your friend disappeared he's just been so...he just hasn't been himself."  
  
Sighing, he put his hand on Stan's shoulder, feeling acutely uncomfortable after being informed of what Kyle had said. That kid had a seriously filthy mouth, no doubt about it.   
  
"Look, you don't have to put with anyone speaking to you like that, Stanley, but," he rubbed his face, feeling incredibly tired suddenly. "It's obvious Kyle's going through a really tough time right now, you know? Just remember that, and if he's ever willing to, you know, let you be there for him, then just try to be. I think he could really use a friend."

**~*~*~*~**

The night winds were cool as they blew over his soda drenched hair and chest. Kyle was leaning against the Sizzler and smoking a cigarette, still fuming over what went down with Stan. He'd actually had a drink thrown in his face! He always thought shit like that only happened in movies and ridiculous soap operas.  
  
"I guess that's what I get for trying to joke with his tight-ass self," he muttered, taking another long drag. "Ever since Tucker got to him Stan's a completely different person. I bet he'd still be cool if Kenny was..."  
  
He trailed off, leaning his head back to look at the stars, gleaming cold and remote billions of miles away. Thoughts of Kenny always fucked with his head, made him pensive, and when he felt that way he always found himself contemplating the immensity of the universe.  
  
"Are you up there, man?" He asked, softly. "Jesus, Kenny. Where are you? We need you, dude. All of us."

Stan sighed, he was always considered sensitive and forgiving, and Kyle, no matter how much of a creep he was, was once his Super Best Friend... He looked at his father and nodded his head.   
  
"I'm going to go apologize to him." He said, picking up his clean napkin and making his way outside   
  
He saw the red head standing under he streetlight, a cigarette in his mouth, that muscular chest still bare. God he was sexy, he had that bad boy look about him that was so enticing... He always thought Kyle was handsome though, even before Kenny disappeared...he even had that beard...  
  
He shook his head as he walked over to him   
  
"Kyle...Ky...I'm sorry..." He said, moving to press the napkin against his bare chest and trying soak up some of the soda. Craig was muscular but good lord he didn't have pecs like these...

Abruptly, Kyle reached up and took a hold of Stan's hand, holding him fast.  
  
"You're sorry, huh? Why don't you prove it, Miss Priss," Kyle smirked, squeezing Stan's hand while languidly sucking on his cigarette. Staring into Stan's eyes, he let the smoke drift out of the corner of his mouth. Leaning forward, he acted like he was going to kiss Stan but at the last moment he just pressed his forehead against the brunette's.  
  
"You need to listen to me about Craig, Stan. All bullshit aside, that guy is trouble. He's dangerous." Pulling away, he squeezed Stan's hand one last time before pushing it away. "You should've seen what he did to Trent today. Dude's a fucking animal."

Stan let out a squeak when he found a strong arm grabbing him and pulling him to a muscular chest. He let out a small cry and looked up at Kyle, smoke invading his eyes and nose. He felt his heart start racing and his blue eyes go half lidded a bit.   
  
"K-Kyle..." He stammered out, trying to catch his breath. He almost thought the red head was going to kiss him.   
  
"You don't know Craig... I know you don't like him but he's sweet and kind...he was there for me after Kenny went missing...he has helped me...." He said. "Craigy...I mean Craig...he only fought Trent because he said those disgusting things to me."

"Yeah, maybe his reason for fighting Trent was valid, but the way he went about it was fucking brutal," Kyle countered, leaning back against the side of the restaurant. He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt away, watching as the orange tip flew to the pavement like a tiny meteor.   
  
"Trent had to go to the ER after Tucker was done with him, Stan," he went on, pulling out another cigarette. "He pulled a switchblade on him. Does that sound sweet to you? Huh? He could've killed him."  
  
Lighting up the smoke, Kyle studied Stan for a moment, unable to overlook how woebegone and fragile he appeared; standing outside under millions of distant stars. For the briefest of time, he almost looked like the boy he used to know, before the dresses and the lip gloss and the overbearing, controlling boyfriend came into his life. He smirked, wanting to fall into the memories but knowing that wasn't an option.  
  
"You know, I can admit that I wasn't the most supportive person in the world after Kenny disappeared, but that doesn't mean you need to hold onto someone who's bad for you. You do realize that, right?"

"Craig doesn't even own a switchblade Kyle, I doubt he would even know how to use something like that." He added, not believing what Kyle was telling him. "You don't have to make up these lies about my boyfriend. He was there for me and you...you just turned your back on me..." He said, starting to tear up a little. "When I needed you the most you were gone..." He said, tears starting to well in his eyes.   
  
"Anything that he did to Trent that creep deserved. How can you even be friends with him!? I'm afraid to be left alone with him..."

"Jesus Christ, are you listening to me at all, Stan?!" Kyle asked, hardly believing his own ears. How could his old best friend be so unbelievably dense? He'd always pegged him as being a lot smarter than that. Coming forward, he threw the cigarette aside and took a hold of Stan's upper arms, gripping them tightly.  
  
"Craig had a switchblade, okay? He flashed it to me in homeroom and he used it on Trent this afternoon. He had to get over twenty five stitches! Why the hell would I make this up?" Staring into Stan's face, he tried to make him see reason. "And I wasn't gone, Stan, I was just trying to figure shit out too. What, do you think you're the only person who was effected by Kenny disappearing? Are you really that selfish?"

"You're hurting my arm!" Stan cried out, trying to get out of the rough grip, already feeling a bruise forming.   
  
"I'm listening to you...and it just sounds like bullshit! Craig is a sweet caring guy who...who helped me try and deal with everything that happened. I know I'm not the only one who was effected by Kenny going missing but...he and I...we were going to be something! We were going to be something more than just friends! He was going to take me out that night and we were going to start dating!" He said, bursting into tears. He was still wearing the charm bracelet the blond had given him around his neck. "Their was a note in my card...that you didn't see...that I didn't read out loud... He told me he was in love with me...and...he wanted us to be together... I wanted that too...and then...he was gone! I lost him and my best friend at the same time! Craig is the only one who has been there for me!" He snapped, backing away from the red head.  
  
"All you seem interested in...now in days...is being a creep...and wanting me to...fucking sit on your face!" He said, starting to lose it.

Kyle pulled Stan closer, shaking him now; his grip tightening as new fury flooded him.  
  
"Seriously? That's what you're focusing on? Some offhand comment I made that didn't mean anything?" Kyle dropped his head to stare at the ground, unable to grasp what he was hearing, the delusional bullshit spilling from between Stan's lips. "Okay, so Kenny was in love with you. Do you really think that's news to me? That guy didn't even know what being subtle meant, I didn't need to see some stupid note in some stupid card to know the truth."  
  
Snapping his head up, Kyle stared into Stan's eyes, shaking him harder.   
  
"But none of that matters anymore, okay? Kenny is gone, Stan; Christ, he's probably dead, but being with Tucker isn't going to bring him back. You turning yourself into a fucking Stepford Wife for that sociopath isn't going to change a goddamn thing. It's just going to make you look like a weak willed moron. Is that what you want? Huh?"  
  
Finally, Kyle stopped shaking Stan when he felt the way he was beginning to tremble, his fragility only making him feel crazier...making him feel a strange desire that hadn't been present before. In that moment, he almost wanted to protect Stan; he wanted to force him to see the light, the truth.  
  
"If you need to be with someone in order to survive, why the fuck does it need to be Craig, anyway? That guy has the emotional depth of a teaspoon, Stan. There are so many other guys that would be way better for you."   
  
Yanking him close, Kyle spoke very close to Stan's face now.  
  
"Sometimes they're standing right in front of you."

"Y-You're hurting me..." Stan said, tears running down his cheeks as Kyle shook him. "P-Please...stop Kyle..." He said, taking in a deep breath. "Craig has been good to me...he's been only thing that's gotten me through this, and I know...that he's not what you are trying to tell me he is..." He said, closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "A-And...I'm not a moron...I'm not stupid! I'm just...I'm in love with him..." He said, trying to get out of Kyle's grasp.  
  
When he said that someone wanted him who was right in front of him, his blue eyes went wide. "W-What are you talking about? Y-You...you don't seem to like a single thing about me Kyle... You haven't talked to me in almost a year... Don't stand there and say you would be better for me and that you love me..."

"I'll always be better for you than Craig is," Kyle said, continuing to hold Stan tightly. "Because I actually know you, Stan; I get you. Craig doesn't want to know you, he just wants someone to control."  
  
Sighing, he pressed his forehead against Stan's again, breathing in his sweet, pure scent. His aroma had changed over the past year, evolving from a combination of clean clothes and spearmint gum to something lovelier...possibly perfume and strawberry lip gloss? He couldn't be sure, he just knew that it was intoxicating.   
  
"I didn't say you were stupid, by the way," he murmured, nuzzling against Stan now. "I just think you can do a lot better than a psycho like Craig. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't know how to make you feel good...not like I do."  
  
With that, he pressed his lips softly against Stan's, dragging his tongue along his mouth and shuddering when he tasted him.  
  
"Strawberry," he whispered, pulling Stan closer. "I knew it...god, you taste so good."

Stan felt his eyes go wide when Kyle said he could make him feel good. The way he was speaking, his deep voice, the cigarette smoke, it was bringing him to his knees. He felt so turned on... "K-Kyle...." He breathed out, finding his back pressed against the wall of the restaurant. He hated that he was getting feelings about this... He felt like he was cheating on Craig, the man he loved... He wanted to marry Craig! Craig was his man, his everything!  
  
He couldn't help but let a soft moan escape his lips when he felt a large hand run down his hip.   
  
Nothing had prepared him for lips pressed against his and a tongue slipping into his mouth. His blue eyes went wide when he tasted the nicotine and coffee from Kyle.   
  
When he pulled away, he put a hand to his lips, his cheeks bright red. He couldn't move!

Adopting a cocky grin, Kyle tried to give Stan his most sultry look; his hands still draped on his hips and pressing him against the restaurant.  
  
"Made you weak in the knees, didn't I, doll?" He asked, leaning forward to lap at Stan's mouth again, kissing him softly; needfully. "Has Craig ever done that to you, huh?"  
  
Pulling back, he studied Stan's face for a moment, noticing his flushed cheeks and inability to respond; satisfied to know he'd gotten to him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're going to be thinking about me when you touch yourself tonight," he murmured, reaching down and taking a hold of Stan's wrist. Slowly, he brought Stan's hand to his own stiffening cock, pushing his hips against the little hand. "I'll definitely be thinking about you. Can you tell?"  
  
Laughing, he kissed along Stan's jawline.  
  
"You need to think about what I said about Craig too, okay? He's dangerous, Stan. You have to believe me...it's for your own good, just like this is," he added, rubbing Stan's hand over his erection. "You like that?"

Stan didn't know what to say, hearing Kyle talk so dirty to him...talking about touching himself...the fact he just kissed him again and he didn't even push him away! Tears were still running down his cheeks as he felt Kyle press a kiss to his hand before forcing it down and making it rest on his clothed erection.  
  
He let out a squeak as he tried to pull away, snatching his hand away from Kyle's crotch and slapping him across the face. He hated to admit...he did like that...that he found that so...sexy... Didn't Kyle see he was just making this all worse! With Craig he had his sweet romance, his comfort zone, why was Kyle trying to take that away from him.   
  
He couldn't tell Craig about this...   
  
"I-I...thought you were too busy with...Butters and Bebe to even think about me like this..." He said, before starting to panic.  
  
Not really knowing what to do he slapped the red head across the face and ran back into the restaurant so he could tell his father he wanted to go home! He wished Craig was here. Craig made everything better... Kyle might have stirred up feelings but...he would just leave again. How could Kyle do this to him?

Kyle could only rub at his face after being slapped, watching as Stan ran away from him again. He didn't seem to realize it but he'd been running from Kyle for almost a whole year, in one way or another. The days after Kenny's disappearance had been a blur and they'd tried to stick together, trying to weather the tides of heartbreak, but Stan had pulled away from Kyle first; at least, that's how he had felt.  
  
He remembered trying to talk to Stan about Kenny but they could never get very far before Stan would burst into tears, and then Kyle would feel guilty for bringing him up in the first place. After awhile, he'd stopped trying, and then the desperation and loneliness had set in, and then....  
  
Then Craig had stepped in and swept Stan away, and Kyle, well, he'd gone the way of the delinquent; rebelling against a world that had fucked him over. Somehow, slipping into booze and drugs and not giving a fuck had been more appealing than hurting and pining for the way things used to be.  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his aching face for awhile, waiting for his parents to come out and read him the Riot Act...just waiting for something to change. Maybe someday things would start to make sense again, even if everything felt like it was falling apart in the moment. He could only hope that one day he'd have Stan back, his Stan...his one true best friend. For now, all he could do was nurse his sore cheek and look up at the stars again, silently praying that Kenny was somehow looking back at him; somewhere in the universe.


	4. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a late night visitor, and, has a big first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Strong sexual content, Daddy Kink Fetish, Emotional manipulation 
> 
> Jwink85 wrote: Craig
> 
> SmolderingFlame wrote: Stan
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy reading!

Rolling up to Stan's house, Craig made sure to park far enough away so that his car wouldn't arouse suspicion; turning off the lights long before he stopped. Looking up, he noticed that the lights in the house were off, save for one, Stan's window illuminated against the chill of the evening. Getting out of the car, he made sure to close the door softly before making his way around the house, looking for stones in the grass.  
  
He'd been prepared to spend the evening apart from Stan, even if the prospect didn't exactly please him, but the phone call he'd received changed all of that. Stan hadn't sounded right...he'd sounded off, and what's more, he'd refused to really disclose what had upset him.  
  
"Had to be fucking Broflovski," Craig muttered, finally finding a suitable stone and holding it loosely between his fingers. He looked around before lobbing it up toward Stan's window, the sound of the stone connecting with glass a skittering in the gloom. His heartbeat increasing with anticipation, he waited.

Stan had been listening to his radio when he heard something hit his window. He managed to get up from his bed and padded over to the window, looking out and seeing Craig. His eyes went wide and he moved to open up the window.  
  
"Craig? What are you doing here so late?" He asked, leaning out a bit. He had a tree right outside of his window, perfect for climbing. Kyle use to sneak into his bedroom after hours all the time... He sighed and put a hand to his cheek. Craig had to be here because of that phone call. The other brunette knew him too well, he had to have realized he had been upset. He stepped back a bit, wanting to give his boyfriend room to come in through the window.  
  
As he was waiting, the radio started to play another song...  
  
_Every breath you take_  
_Every move you make_  
_Every bond you break_  
_Every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you_  
_Every single day_  
_Every word you say_  
_Every game you play_  
_Every night you stay_  
_I'll be watching you_

Craig didn't bother answering, opting instead to quickly shimmy up the oak tree outside of Stan's window, marveling again at just how convenient it was. Sure, he'd never had to scale it in the past, having always entered by the front door because Stan's parent's adored him; but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, it was already past 11:30, no parent worth their salt would invite their son's boyfriend in at that hour, regardless of how much they liked him.  
  
Crawling through the window, he cocked an eyebrow at Stan for numerous reasons, the most prominent being his little girl babydoll nightie; slightly see-through and deceptively innocent. Just seeing it put a fire in his blood, but he tried to ignore his desire, focusing in on the strange music he was listening to, as well as the distraught expression on his face. After a moment, something clicked in his brain.  
  
"The Police," he said, coming over to the bed and sitting down; drawing Stan closer by holding onto his hips. "You and Sting, I swear to God."

Stan was still rather confused by what was going on as Craig managed to climb up the tree and crawl through his window. Before he knew it, his boyfriend was sitting on his bed, and pulling him onto his lap.  
  
"Craig...what's going on?" He asked, feeling familiar arms wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes and took in his lover's scent. It was so warm and comforting, that expensive cologne he always wore. He never really knew why, but, it always calmed him down.  
  
"It's...the new song they just came out with..." The brunette stammered out, taking in a deep breath. He knew why Craig was here, it was that phone call, he knew his boyfriend could always see through everything. Their wasn't any point in trying to hide...  
  
"Kyle...was a creep to me during dinner..." He admitted. "He was saying nasty things to me...and...it just...got me really upset... I ended up throwing my drink at him and slapping him across the face. I didn't want to tell you because...you were right...I should have just gone with you... But I'm stupid...and I didn't listen..." He said, looking down at his lap.

"Shh," Craig replied, rocking Stan back and forth, his hands straying under the delicate material of his nightie. "You aren't stupid, baby; you're just too trusting. You always have been." Sighing, he pressed a kiss against Stan's throat, lingering for a moment while trying to collect himself; gathering rage making it so he almost couldn't see straight.  
  
"I know I shouldn't probably ask this, but I've always been too curious for my own good," he continued, stroking a finger along the curve of Stan's waist, "but what did Kyle say to you exactly?"  
  
Leaning over, Craig changed the station on the radio, attempting to focus on something other than going to Kyle's house and killing him in his bed. He stopped when he hit an oldies station, and all at once Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers was flooding the quiet night. Humming, he hid his face in the hollow of Stan's throat, not wanting to see his face when he answered the question he'd asked. After a moment, be began to sing along.  
  
"Oh, my love, my darling...I've hungered for your touch...alone..."  
  
He sang softly, trying to belie his rage, wanting to at least attempt to be tender as he held Stan closely; wanting to keep him always, somehow.

Stan couldn't help but let a soft moan escape his lips when Craig pressed a kiss to his neck. He was sensitive there, every time he was kissed, he couldn't help but mewl in pleasure.   
  
"He....he said that you...used a switchblade when you fought Trent...and that he had to go to the hospital..." He said, feeling hands running up his back. "I told him that you don't own anything like that...and...you would never do something like that to anyone... But, even if you did, Trent deserved it... He's a total creep who freaks me out. I don't want to be left alone with him ever..." He said, closing his eyes when he heard Craig singing along to the song as he was tucked into the crook of his neck.   
  
"He just said that you were dangerous...and...I should get away from you... But he's just jealous...he doesn't know you like I do..." He whispered softly, letting his eyes close again.

"Oh, angel, my poor angel," Craig sighed, shifting him so that Stan was lying on his back on the bed. For a moment, Craig could only stare down at him, vulnerable and pressed against the mattress; blue eyes wide and seemingly waiting for his next move. Letting out a long breath, Craig covered Stan's body with his own, dragging a hand under his nightie as he did so; lifting it.  
  
"You shouldn't have to listen to such ugly nonsense," he murmured, laying a hand against Stan's cheek and looking into his eyes. "So many lies...and from someone so worthless, so beneath you; us. Trent and Kyle could only dream of having what we have...Christ, they couldn't even understand it; no one could."  
  
Leaning down, he licked at Stan's soft lips before kissing him, sighing into the movement as his hand lingered on the delicate curvature of Stan's rib cage. He kissed him like he was becoming lost, and in a way he felt like he was...he always felt lost when he was with Stan; it was the only time he allowed himself to feel soft. Drawing back, he stared into Stan's eyes again.  
  
"Did Kyle say anything else? Did he try something? Tell me. Tell me everything."

Stan couldn't help but feel his blue eyes go half-lidded when Craig gently pushed him down on his bed and crawled on top of him, lifting his nightie up a bit. They had only really kissed, and felt each other up, nothing more than that. Stan had been too scared to go any further, saying he needed time. Craig always understood, he said he was willing to wait.   
  
He closed his eyes when he felt lips press against his. He couldn't help but throw his arms around Craig's shoulders, wanting to be as close to him as possible, allowing him to feel him up underneath his nightgown. He nearly cried when warm lips were taken away from him.   
  
When Craig asked if Kyle said anything else, tried anything else, he was too under his spell to hide. "He...kissed me..." He admitted, letting a soft moan escape his plump lips. "I slapped him...pushed him away...I'm so sorry..." 

And just like that, the spell was broken. It was amazing how quickly gears could shift...how fast switches could be flipped, but Craig couldn't help it. Abrupt mood shifts were the cornerstone of his personality, at least that's what he'd started to notice lately. Sitting up quickly, he moved away from Stan to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"He kissed you? Kyle kissed you? Kyle fucking Broflovski?" He clasped his hands together and brought them under his face, resting his chin on his fingers, trying to get a handle on the sudden change; this hateful bit of information.  
  
"I'd like to know why you were even in a position to be kissed by him," he said, softly. "There's no way he's going to kiss you in the middle of a restaurant, unless he's even more uncouth than I initially thought. No," he shook his head, a new kind of anger overtaking him. "You allowed yourself to be left alone with him, Stan; you made yourself vulnerable."  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Craig caught Stan's eye and frowned; stripping every bit of warmth from his countenance that he could.  
  
"Isn't that right? I bet on some sick subconscious level you wanted to be kissed by him; your fucking _best friend_."

Stan felt his eyes go wide when Craig slid off of him and off of the best. He tried to reach out for him, but, his boyfriend was already out of arm's reach by the time he even managed to think about doing something. He knew Craig was going to be angry...he was in his right...he had been kissed by another guy! God! What if Craig broke up with him!? He didn't know if he could take that! Tears started to well in his blue eyes as he shook his head.  
  
"Craig...please...I didn't want him to do that...I didn't ask him too..." He said, tears running down his cheeks as Craig accused him of wanting it. He had never seen the other brunette so angry before, it was scaring him. He hated displeasing his boyfriend, and now, he had really done it.  
  
"I only want you... I love you..." He said, sniffling as he stood up, going over to his boyfriend and pressing his hands to his chest. "I went outside to apologize...for throwing my drink at him...and...he just pushed me up against the restaurant wall... I couldn't stop him..." He said, starting to sob. "Please Craig."

Craig stared at Stan's hand on his chest with mild disgust, not wanting to let go of the anger before making sure that Stan had learned a proper lesson. On another level, a deeper one, he also had to admit that he was reasonably turned on by Stan's kowtowing; he'd always been partial to subservience in the people he dated, even if he loved them. Wordlessly, he casually took a hold of Stan's hand and pulled it off of him, though he didn't let go of it.  
  
"You love me," he murmured, not phrasing it as a question. He didn't need to; no reassurance was necessary for such an utterance. One of the loveliest things about Stan was that he wore his heart on his sleeve; he was  _easy_ , so easy.  
  
"Well, if you love me," he said, looking up at Stan and suddenly jerking him close, doing it so quickly it made him stumble. "Why don't you prove it?"

The brunette let out a small yelp as he was yanked to Craig's chest, nearly falling in the process. His breathing was starting to grow ragged and tears were blinding his vision. He was so upset, so scared, what if this was it? What if Craig dumped him? Then...he would have nothing...he would be all alone...all alone again... Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked up at his boyfriend.  
  
"H-How? Just...tell me what to do...please Craig... You know I'd do anything for you... I'm so sorry... I should have never gone with my parents..." He said, his body shaking a bit as he found his small frame pressed against his bedroom wall, knocking over some of the knickknacks he had hanging up. 

Standing back, Craig took a hold of Stan's other arm, each of his wrists squeezed in his hands. Looking down, he appraised Stan, taking in his wispy nightie and the vulnerability it presented; transparent, airy fabric that was a whisper more than anything else. He began to feel himself becoming hard, just at the idea that Stan slept in such attire, laid back against cool cotton sheets and dressed like a little doll. He smirked.  
  
"You know, you remind me of a little girl right now," he said, enjoying the sight of Stan's tears beginning to fall; compounding his fragility. "So broken up and just begging to be loved, it's actually very sweet." He thought a moment, relishing in the possibilities. He'd always had a feeling that Stan would crumple like this when met with his disapproval; now it was time to reap the benefits.  
  
"Do you want to make your daddy happy?" He purred, leaning in close and whispering his words next to Stan's hair. "Would you like me to tell you how to make everything better again?"

Stan honestly didn't know what was going on, or even what to do. Craig saying he reminded him of a little girl was kind of creepy and referring to himself as Daddy was definitely new. What was going on? This was not the Craig he knew. Maybe he didn't know his boyfriend as well as he thought, and, that was his fault...he hadn't tried to get closer to him. Craig was just showing him another side...that meant he felt comfortable with him...that he loved him... Right? He swallowed hard and nodded his head, tears still running down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Y-Yes... What...can I do?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit as he felt his heart start to beat faster and faster.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure what Craig was going to have him do, but, he had a feeling it would be something more then they had done before. He was scared...really scared...but he would do anything to not loose Craig, to redeem himself. He mewled softly as he felt his wrists pinned over his head.   
  
"C-Craig..." He stammered out.

"I don't think you realize just how alluring innocence is," Craig commented, pulling Stan toward the bed; his hands still gripping his wrists tightly. "In fact, that's one of the things that attracted me to you, did you know that?"  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Craig yanked on Stan's wrists so hard that he fell to his knees before him, looking up at him like a servant would their master. He found this imagery immensely appealing, and he suddenly had to swallow down the gathering moisture in his mouth. Clearly, Stan was in a mood to please his boyfriend; after all, hadn't he dabbled in infidelity? He'd allowed himself to be put in a vulnerable position with Kyle; he'd probably  _wanted_ it on some level. He needed to answer for his indiscretions.   
  
"Please me," Craig commanded, simply. Relinquishing one of Stan's wrists, he began to unbutton his slacks; slowing dragging down the zipper. "Take care of your daddy, Stan. Can you do that?"

Stan let out a cry when he was practically thrown to the ground, Craig sitting on his bed and him on his knees now. He was still in tears, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. When he saw Craig starting to undo his pants he started to panic a bit. He hadn't done anything like this before...  
  
"C-Craig...I...I don't know what to do..." He admitted, starting to cry again. He felt horrible. His boyfriend was upset with him and wanted him to do something to make it up to him, and here he was, on his knees, in his nightgown, crying, unsure of what to do.

Craig could hardly deny that he loved to see Stan cry, but only in situations like this...when he clearly wanted to please him but wasn't sure how to go about it. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against Stan's forehead before taking a hold of his hand; drawing it closer to his crotch, to the hardness waiting there.   
  
"Like this," he instructed, his voice becoming indulgent; like he was a teacher guiding a prized pupil. "Wrap your hand around me, okay? Just like that."  
  
Guiding Stan's hand, Craig drew his cock out of his slacks and wrapped his boyfriend's hand around it; tiny, pale fingers gripping swiftly stiffening flesh.  
  
"See? You're doing perfectly so far," he said, pressing his own hand around Stan's; drawing him up and down, up and down. He sighed, arousal burning through him at the sensation of being touched by someone so green, so clearly afraid. "What do you think about that, hmm? Do you like it? It feels so good, angel; so good."

"O-Okay..." The brunette stammered out, swallowing hard as he wrapped his hand around his lover's cock. He felt Craig guide his hand, showing him how to move it up and down, sliding it gently over the hardened member.   
  
"Y-You're...so big..." Stan said softly, biting his lower lip as he tried to do what he was told. "Am I...doing this right? I...don't want you to be mad at me..." He breathed out, tears still running down his cheeks as he did what he was told.

Craig had to smile at the way Stan complimented his size, knowing on some level that the brunette really had no frame of reference. He was so innocent, so breathtakingly childlike; how could he judge what was big versus what was merely average? Still, he was touched, and he showed his gratitude by stroking Stan's face lovingly.  
  
"You're so sweet," he murmured, drawing his fingers through Stan's hair, relishing every dark, soft strand. He was so beautiful, really...Craig had always thought so, ever since they'd been children. Even when he'd had a brief fling with Tweek, he'd always thought of Stan, had always considered him something special.   
  
"Would you like to taste it?" Craig asked, wrapping his hand around the back of Stan's head, drawing him close; but gently. He didn't want to scare him, of course; he was so much like a small, fragile creature. One false move and he'd lose him; no, he'd best take care with this situation. Soft words and even softer actions were needed to draw Stan in. "Why don't you just use your tongue a little?" He continued, smiling down into Stan's face. "That'd make me happy."

All it took were those magic words, 'it would make me happy'. Honestly, that was all Stan wanted to do, wanted to hear, he had grown so dependent on Craig after loosing Kenny and Kyle, he would do anything the other brunette wanted to keep him happy, show him he loved him with all his heart. He nodded his head.  
  
He nodded his head a little when Craig asked if he wanted to taste him. He was curious what it would be like. He swallowed hard before leaning in slowly and opening his plump lips, moving to wrap them gently around his boyfriend's cock. It felt strange, and, he wasn't sure how he felt about it, or even what to do, he instinctively just started to suck on it.   
  
Big blue eyes looked up at the other brunette, wanting him to tell him if he was doing this right, making him happy.

"Yes, just like that," Craig sighed, taking his hand from Stan's and settling it on the back of his head; pulling him closer. Tipping his head back, he couldn't look in Stan's eyes a moment longer, already feeling himself coming close to that edge; the pressure building up in his balls. He hadn't had lips settled around his cock since Tweek, and he'd been pretty good at it, all things considered. He was of a retiring nature, much like Stan, so he'd been easy to teach and mold.  
  
"How much can you take?" Craig mused, pushing himself further into Stan's gasping mouth; pink lips separating as a thick cock was dragged across his tongue. Looking down, his heartbeat ramped up to see the saliva drifting over Stan's chin as his mouth was filled; looking like a proper little slut taking his medicine.  
  
"Should we test your gag reflex, baby?" He asked, pushing Stan a little more forcefully now; relishing in the sight of him on his knees and draped in that frail nightie. He couldn't help but laugh a little, trying to take his mind off of how badly he wanted to shoot his load down the smaller boy's throat. "I can't believe you dress in such provocative stuff when you're going to bed...I've really been missing out, huh? I bet you've been waiting for me to visit you at night, haven't you?"

Stan let out a cry when he felt Craig push his cock further into his mouth. He wanted to gag, but, forced himself not to, taking it in as far as he could. He closed his eyes, his tear stained cheeks flushed as he sucked, feeling something leaking into his mouth. He moved to grip onto the ends of his nightgown, just needing something to hold onto as he sucked his boyfriend off. God, this was the farthest he had ever gone with a guy... He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He was going to tell Craig he was thinking of giving him his virginity after homecoming, he had been reading about what to do...  
  
"Mngh..." He moaned, trying his hardest to breathe out of his nose. 

"That's it, baby; just relax," Craig said, rubbing the back of Stan's head. "Just like that."  
  
Smoothly, he began to slip himself in and out of Stan's wet mouth, nearly overcome at the sensation of his innocent little boyfriend allowing himself to be used so easily. All he'd had to do was use a slight amount of force, show a little displeasure, and Stan fell apart like a house of cards. This whole situation just confirmed what Craig had suspected all along; Stan wanted to please the person he was with at all costs, regardless of the personal risks to self or reputation.  
  
"You're so good at this," he groaned, falling into desire like a warm, intoxicating bath. "Maybe we should, mm, try going a little further...I could get you naked and lay you down on your bed...right next to your teddy bear...and then slide into you from behind. I'd even use my tongue to prepare you first. What do you think?"

Stan was letting small moans escape his lips as his boyfriend was now moving in and out of his mouth as he pleased. He wasn't sure what to think of it, it was all so much so fast, it kind of scared him. He was happy that Craig seemed to be in a better mood, that he seemed to be doing a good job at what he was doing, but, that didn't help with the anxiety he was still trying to push down.   
  
When Craig mentioned going all the way, his eyes went wide and he slowly slid off of Craig's member.  
  
"Craig...I'm...not ready to go all the way...." He said, looking down at his lap. He didn't want his boyfriend to be upset with him again. "I was thinking...maybe...our first time could be after homecoming... I just want it to be really special..." Stan admitted, biting his lower lip in a nervous fashion. "But...if you really want it now...then...I guess I can..." 

Craig smirked at these words, easily identifying Stan's fears and capitalizing on them. Really, it just made him more appealing. Taking a hold of the front of Stan's nightie, he drew him up from the floor until he was standing before him. Studying him, he draped his hands on Stan's slim hips and drew him close, kissing his stomach; sighing just a little, considering his options.  
  
"My little virgin," he said, nuzzling him and breathing in Stan's warm, inviting aroma. "You're so pure...it just makes me want you more, but it makes me love you so much, too. You drive me crazy."  
  
Pretending to ruminate, he stood and gazed down at the little brunette, leaning forward to lap at his lips, tasting notes of cum and strawberry lip gloss on his full lips. Desire flared in him, and Craig found himself throwing Stan on his bed. After a moment, he crawled atop of him; eclipsing Stan's body with his own. Taking a hold of his wrists again, he pressed them into the mattress, immobilizing him.  
  
"Did you want Kyle to come onto you tonight?" He asked, grinding himself against Stan's cock; feeling a hardness developing. "Tell me the truth, baby; I promise, I won't be mad."

Stan felt his boyfriend throw him down on his bed and pink his arms over his head, his teddy bear nearly being thrown off the mattress thanks to the sudden movement. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, if Craig was going to go all the way with him, if, he was going to accept the offer of doing it for the first time after homecoming. He wasn't in a position to refuse...he had been the one who had let Kyle kiss him... He took in a deep breath as he felt Craig kiss him deeply and play with his nightgown.   
  
"C-Craig..." He said, his voice shaking a bit. Was this really going to happen? It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, or, didn't want it, it was just...happening so fast!  
  
When his boyfriend asked about Kyle he shook his head. "No...of course not...I don't even know him anymore..." He said, feeling Craig's hard member brush against his thigh.

"Yes, he has changed, hasn't he? Ever since Kenny disappeared to God knows where," Craig commented, thinking of Stan's departed friend with a slight frown. Well, that was water under the bridge, wasn't it?  
  
"Here, just finish me off with your mouth and then I'll tuck you in," he said, rolling onto his back and holding his cock with his hand; almost like an offering. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he added, smiling a little. "Who knows what kind of horrible things would come to get you in the dark? You're so cute and all."  
  
Pumping himself, he watched Stan with hungry eyes. The aggression was subsiding for now, especially since he saw how repentant Stan was...and especially since he still had plans for him; wonderful plans.  
  
"I want you to swallow, too," he said, continuing to stroke his cock; small droplets of pre-cum dotting the tip. "All of it. Okay?"

"O-Okay...I'll try my best..." The brunette said softly, not wanting to think about Kyle or Kenny at that moment. Craig was acting strange, it was kind of scaring him, but...it had to just be because he was upset about Kyle kissing him... That was all it was, he was sure of it. Besides, he had to make up for what he did.  
  
He moved to crawl in between his boyfriend's legs, going over towards his hard cock. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving to wrap his lips around the cock again, sucking on it softly. He had to be good at this, he had to make Craig happy. Craig had done so much for him...he deserved the world.

"That's right, make daddy feel good," Craig said, leaning his head back against the headboard; allowing the sounds of Stan's suckling lips to permeate the air, only making him harder. God, he felt like he was throbbing at this point. Placing his hands on Stan's head, he pushed him down; bordering on becoming savage but still maintaining some polite decorum. "Suck me like a good little girl...just like that...like that."  
  
Snapping his hips up, he drove himself further into Stan's mouth, feeling the soft tissue in the back of his throat; the tip sliding downward and squeezing around him. He groaned, already feeling himself teetering on that exquisite, almost painful edge; moisture gathering on his tongue that he swallowed down. He could imagine Stan already tasting his arousal, salty splashes trailing down his sweet, virgin throat; what a beautiful thought.  
  
"It'll taste so good when you swallow," he murmured, speeding up his thrusts just a little; clutching at Stan's hair. "You'll beg for more after we're done, won't you? You'll want me to fuck your mouth everyday, baby...every single day..."

Craig had never spoke so dirty to him before...he was always so sweet and romantic...but this...this was totally different than anything he had ever experienced before. He wanted to gag as he felt the cock hit the back of his throat, tears welling in his closed eyes, running down his cheeks. He was still confused, and, a little freaked out by the daddy and little girl thing... He supposed it was just a kink that his boyfriend had... He let a few moans escape his lips as he felt hands grab onto his dark locks, tugging on them.  
  
Soon enough, he felt semen fill his mouth, and, he forced himself to swallow it. He wanted to gag but forced it back.   
  
Once he was sure his boyfriend was done coming, he slipped his lips off of his lover's member, a bit of cum still on his lips. He sniffled a little and moved to wipe some tears away from his eyes. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks were red. 

"Mm, come here, princess," Craig purred, leaning forward and kissing Stan's lips; licking away wayward, trailing bits of cum. The act of tasting his arousal on the brunette's lips almost made him start to become aroused again; the feeling so wrong but so satisfying, but he tried to downplay his budding desire. He didn't want to terrify the poor thing, after all; he was just a baby.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, love," he said, kissing Stan again before licking his lips; tasting sweet sugar on his flesh along with the salty aftertaste of cum. His mouth was positively arresting, and for once he could safely say that his boyfriend tasted like the perfect, little slut; his flavors matching his conduct exquisitely. "I just wanted you so much, and the thought of Kyle touching you makes me sick. I have to make sure you're clean...that you're still mine. We only have each other, you know?"  
  
Drawing Stan close, he lay back against the pillows and placed his head on his chest, stroking his hair. Looking off into space, he began to drift; a million thoughts in his head and so many things he wanted to say.  
  
"The world is so scary," he continued, winding a lock around his finger. "Kenny's gone...probably dead, and we just have to keep living like he never existed in the first place. What does a life really matter in the grand scheme of things? It's not like the world stops because someone disappears. The only thing that's eternal is love, don't you think?"

"It's okay...I understand...I know that you were upset, and you had every right to be.... You're the only one I want Craig, I love you...I don't know what I would do without you." Stan said softly, feeling his boyfriend hold onto him, letting him rest his head on his lover's chest. He held onto him, almost like he was afraid he would fade away if he let go. Everyone always left him, everyone he loved, that he cared about. Kenny was gone, it hurt his heart to even admit that he knew the handsome blond was dead... What was worse was Kyle, Kyle was gone too but still around, now, he was just a stranger...a stranger that had some intentions for him he still wasn't quite sure about.   
  
"Y-Yeah...I guess you're right..." Stan said, grabbing onto the teddy bear that was on his bed.   
  
"Craig...how much do you love me...?" He decided to ask. He was facing away from him, his grip on the stuffed animal tightening at the question.

Craig considered this question, stroking Stan's hair languidly. He smelled of some sweet, mysterious perfume and something wholly natural; an innocence that seemed to transcend artificial aromas. In Craig's mind, Stan existed like some kind of personification of innocence and everything worth preserving in a world gone insane; how could he explain that in words? How could he convey the fact that sometimes he felt like he was losing his mind too, trying to exist in a world that seemed to lack basic decency of any sort?  
  
"I love you more than I can really say," he replied, honestly. "I could try to tell you how I feel, Stan, but it's bigger than words. I don't really try to feel anything too strongly as a general rule, but with you...I just let myself go. Being with you is like free falling...allowing myself to just become lost." He shrugged, scratching his nails against Stan's scalp while stroking the teddy bear's velvety head.   
  
"I used to think of Tweek in the same way," he mused, falling into memories. He'd shared so many firsts with Tweek, and in a lot of ways the fluffy haired duckling was his definitive sweetheart, but there was just something about Stan that called to him; a siren beckoning him and capturing him completely. Maybe it was his sweetness, his vulnerability, his need to be protected and looked after? Who could say?   
  
"There's just something about you. I've always been preoccupied with you...I suppose I always will be." He smirked. "I have a feeling Kenny felt the same way about you; I could just tell by the way he watched you. It was actually really nice, you know? He was a good person, I think."

At the mention of Tweek, he couldn't help but tense up a bit. Craig had dated Tweek a long time ago, but, the thought of his boyfriend's ex showing back up and stealing him away from him was something he often had nightmares about. He couldn't loose the man he loved. He bit his lower lip and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I just...I love you so much... I hope that you...you won't go back to Tweek..." He admitted, tears starting to well in his eyes. "I know you dated for awhile and...sometimes I just...I can't help but worry you'll leave me for him..." He said, deciding to just be honest with it. "I've lost so much...I can't loose you too Craigy..." He said softly. "I love you so much it would kill me to loose you..." He added, a few stray tears running down his cheeks.  
  
When Craig mentioned Kenny that just made his heart ache even more. "Kenny was a really good guy, an awesome friend, I miss him so much... Everything has just gone crazy since he's been gone..."

"Shh, dear heart, don't make yourself upset," Craig murmured, stroking Stan's face now; wanting to lull him off to sleep. "Not after we shared such a nice moment...one of our firsts." He smiled, admiring Stan's smooth, pale skin; his overwhelming softness. "Don't think about sad things before going to sleep, okay? I want you to have peaceful dreams."  
  
He laughed a little, easing down until his head rested on Stan's lace-edged pillow, covered over with pink satin.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe you'll dream about me? And when I fall asleep, I'll dream about you...and we'll meet up. Then we won't have to be apart, even at night." He glanced at Stan's face. "Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
Gazing out the window, Craig's eyes rested on the star-covered sky, faint mists rolling in and rustling the frail, gossamer curtains.   
  
"I love you, Stan, and I'll never leave you, so don't worry about that." All at once, the moon appeared from behind a wraith-like cloud, and it appeared so lonely and ancient that Craig almost ached; considering the vastness of the world and everything he felt for the boy in his arms. "And I'll never let you leave me...we need each other too much."

"You're so romantic Craigy..." The brunette breathed out, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "How did I ever get so lucky to make you fall for me?" He asked, moving to gently caress his lover's cheek. "I love you so much and you never have to worry about me leaving you...that will never happen..." He said, leaning to press a chaste kiss to the other brunette's lips. "I wish you could stay the night here with me, I think I would sleep so much better in your arms." He said, caressing Craig's chest lightly with nimble fingers. 

"Hush, I'll hold you until you've fallen asleep," Craig replied, gently nudging Stan until he lay his head back down, taking care to place it over his beating heart. He knew it was ridiculous and childish, but he'd heard in the past that small creatures, puppies usually, slept best when cradled near their mother's heartbeat. In certain instances, a clock could be substituted in the absence of the actual heart; the steady ticks lulling them off to dreamland. Feeling tender, he hoped that the rhythmic ticking of his own pulse would send Stan into a sweet repose.   
  
Trying to even out his breaths, Craig held Stan closer as the night winds whispered through the room and filled it with the scents of grass and jasmine, a slightly heavier aroma indicating rain on the horizon. Perhaps they'd have a shower the next day, and then he and Stan could walk under the same umbrella. He smiled a little at the thought, imagining little beads of moisture slipping through Stan's dark hair. He also chastised himself for giving into such whimsical, nonsensical thoughts...when had he turned into such a romantic?  
  
"What are you doing to me?" He asked, watching as Stan's chest rose and fell in peaceful dips; deep breaths eking from between his lips. He could only sigh, finally allowing his eyes to drift shut as well; turning his cheek and nestling it in the cool, soft pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add in some music references! 
> 
> The song Stan was listening too: Every Breath You Take by The Police  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs
> 
> The song Craig sings along too: Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0


	5. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig get ready to get their cutest couple pictures taken. An ex-boyfriend of Craig's comes back into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter...
> 
> Flame played: Stan, Sharon, Clyde, and Wendy
> 
> Jwink played: Craig, Randy, and Tweek
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

The sun was barely cresting the horizon when Craig pulled in front of Stan's house the next morning, feeling surprisingly well rested considering his late night adventure. Smirking, he stopped the car and got out, enjoying the way the orange sunlight gleamed on the Jag's black paint; lacquer shining almost like new. In his hands he had a cup of coffee for himself and a donut in a clear, plastic bag for Stan; covered over with pink frosting and sprinkles; his favorite. He'd also gotten him a carton of chocolate milk, the container waiting in the car for him; Stan had never cared for coffee, preferring sweeter things.  
  
Coming to the door, he knocked, waiting with a smile on his face as he thought of the night before: Stan wrapping his pretty lips around Craig's cock and then both of them falling asleep in Stan's bed; the breezes wafting through the room and sending them off to dreams. If only every night could be so satisfying!

Sharon Marsh smiled when she heard the knock on the door. She knew it had to be Craig Tucker, her son's boyfriend. Her and Randy had been so pleased Stan had started dating such a nice and charming guy, not to mention, he seemed to make Stan so happy after Kenny went missing, for that, both of them would be eternally grateful.   
  
She opened the door, the smell of coffee and bacon wafting out, and, the morning sports radio show on in the kitchen that Randy always listened to.   
  
"Good morning Craig, don't you look handsome." She said, moving aside so he could come in. "Stanley is still getting ready, he mentioned something about pictures today." She said, leading the teen into the house. "Would you like something to eat while you're waiting for him?" She asked with a smile.

Sharon Marsh smiled when she heard the knock on the door. She knew it had to be Craig Tucker, her son's boyfriend. Her and Randy had been so pleased Stan had started dating such a nice and charming guy, not to mention, he seemed to make Stan so happy after Kenny went missing, for that, both of them would be eternally grateful.   
  
She opened the door, the smell of coffee and bacon wafting out, and, the morning sports radio show on in the kitchen that Randy always listened to.   
  
"Good morning Craig, don't you look handsome." She said, moving aside so he could come in. "Stanley is still getting ready, he mentioned something about pictures today." She said, leading the teen into the house. "Would you like something to eat while you're waiting for him?" She asked with a smile.

"You flatter me, Mrs. Marsh," Craig smiled, taking a sip from his coffee before giving Stan's mother his most disarming smile. He always chose his attire with care but he'd been extra cognizant of his appearance that day; anticipating picture day. Stan seemed so excited about it, and they had to make the best impression possible. Shaking his head, he declined her offer for breakfast, shaking his coffee a little.  
  
"I usually just have coffee in the morning," he said, holding up the bag with the donut as well. "I even brought Stan a little something sweet."  
  
"Well, isn't that nice," Randy commented, looking up from his paper and smiling. His smile widened when he saw Stan walk in, looking cute as a button in his blue dress; gazing at his boyfriend with adoration.   
  
"Oh, angel," Craig breathed, setting the coffee and donut down so he could come over to Stan and take his hands. "You look ravishing, love." Looking down at himself, he grinned, taking note of the fact that his blue slacks, blue checked shirt, and mint green sweater tied around his shoulders complemented Stan's attire wonderfully. He kissed Stan's forehead after he told him he looked handsome, feeling a warmth in his heart he could hardly stand.  
  
_And to think, those pretty lips were wrapped around my cock just last night_ , he thought, keeping his face impassive.  _He's even prettier when he's on his knees._  
  
"You should wear a bow," he commented, pulling on a lock of Stan's hair. "They suit you, and besides, I like seeing you wear them. Can you do that for me, princess?"  
  
_Do it for your daddy, baby._  
  
"Oh, and before I forget," he added, holding up the donut. "I brought you some breakfast, love. Just promise you'll let me kiss the frosting off of your mouth after you're done."

"Okay...I can go grab one, I think I have one that matches this dress. I'm glad you think I look good... I was worried maybe this didn't look nice on me." He said, pressing a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. He smiled when Craig held up the donut, the brunette knew he had the world's worst sweet tooth. "Thanks, I can eat it on our way to school. I took too long getting ready, and, I didn't realize how much time I wasted..." He said, looking over at the clock.  
  
 "I'm sorry Mom." He said, biting his lower lip. "I just wanted to look nice for Craig...and for the pictures."   
  
"That's okay Sweetie, Craig brought you something, just make sure you have a big lunch." Sharon said with a smile. "Go get your bow, you don't want to be late for school." She added, watching as her son nodded his head and ran up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Okay, I'll be just a second Craig!" Stan cried out, his door closing behind him as he looked for something suitable to wear in his hair.  
  
Sharon smiled and turned back to Craig. "Stanley really has fallen for you. His father and I are so grateful for everything you did for him, he's been so happy since you two started dating. I don't know how we could ever thank you." She said. "I didn't even get a chance to ask Stanley what you two are getting pictures for. Maybe you could fill me in?"

"Oh, I'm surprised Stan didn't tell you," Craig replied, running a hand through his hair. He'd need to get it cut soon; it was becoming far too long on top. " We've been voted cutest couple, and Stan's probably going to be voted homecoming queen."  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Craig feigned being humble.  
  
"I guess I'm just lucky that I'm dating the cutest kid in school," he smiled. "If anything, I should be thanking Stan for even giving me a chance...I always just assumed he was out of my league."

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest thing in the world." Sharon said, looking over at Randy with a smile. They both loved Craig, honestly, he had gotten their son out of that depression he had been when he lost Kenny, and then, Kyle. "Well, we are going to need to order those pictures to hang on the wall, and, looks like we'll have to give Stanley some money to get his outfit for homecoming. I want to make sure it's as special for him as possible."   
  
As she said that, Stan made his way back downstairs, now sporting a large matching blue bow in his black locks.  
  
"I'm ready Craig." He said with a smile. "Sorry I took so long." He added, batting mascara lidded lashes at his beloved boyfriend. "I'm so excited for this." Stan added, quickly grabbing his lover's hand and holding onto his arm.  
  
"You two have a good day at school." Sharon said with a smile.   
  
"We will Mom, I'll see you after school." Stan said sweetly, following his boyfriend out of the house and towards his Jag. God, he loved that car! It was so sexy!   
  
"Craig, do you think I look nice enough for our pictures? Everyone is going to see them and they'll be in the yearbook for like ever! I want to make sure I look my best." Stan said, sounding a bit worried. "Sorry...it's just...I never thought I would ever get so much...attention... Barely anyone even knew who I was last year and now...I'm going to be all over the yearbook. I'm even nominated for homecoming queen...and...I have the most handsome and wonderful boyfriend in school." He said with a sweet smile on his red painted lips. "Sometimes it feels like...it's all too good to be true." He mused.  
  
He was thankful that at least somethings had gone right after Kenny went missing, he had Craig, his true love, and, he had blossomed. He wondered if Kenny would be happy for him... He hoped he would... God, it was nearly a year since he had gone missing... The anniversary would be on his birthday... He really wasn't looking forward to it. What a way to remember your birthday, the day everything fell apart.   
  
He knew they were suppose to meet up with Wendy, Token, and Clyde as soon as they got to school. He wondered if he was going to see Kyle again too...

"I think you look amazing, love," Craig replied, taking a quick sip of his coffee before starting the Jag. It had been a present from his father after his early acceptance to Harvard; his father explaining the the extravagant purchase away as a necessity for his up and coming doctor. Med school was in his future, and then a lifetime spent with Stan; his sweet, little concubine.  
  
Brushing a finger over Stan's full bottom lip, Craig smiled before pulling away from the curb; the early morning sunlight splashing orange over the pavement.   
  
"Everything you have now, you've earned," he added, watching Stan out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you always act like you don't deserve the nice things in your life? I've always wanted to be with you, even when I was fucking around with Tweek."  
  
Coming up to a red light, he eased the car into a smooth stop. He turned to Stan.  
  
"Someone has a birthday coming up too, don't they?" He smiled and reached over to squeeze Stan's leg. "Did you want to do anything special?"

"I don't know I guess I just never felt like...I deserved anything nice that I'm not really that special. I know it's silly...that I shouldn't work that way." He said, before a small smile crossed his red painted lips.   
  
"I'm glad you like my outfit...I wanted to look perfect for our pictures and for you. I mean, you look so handsome, I have to make sure I can look like I deserve you." Stan said with a giggle, moving to take a dainty bite of his donut.   
  
"Oh Craigy, this is so tasty." He cooed in an adorable manner. "Hopefully it won't all go to my hips..."  
  
When Craig mentioned his birthday he tensed up a little. That meant it was the anniversary of Kennys disappearance. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his lap.   
  
"Oh...I don't know... Last year I didn't even really have a party or anything..."

Craig considered Stan's answer for a moment, noticing with amusement that his boyfriend's glossy lips were covered over with pink sugar from the donut as well. Leaning over, he licked some stray frosting from his lips before grinning; always keeping one eye on the road. Sitting back, he squeezed Stan's thigh again.  
  
"Of course you deserve me, now start acting like it," he replied, becoming slightly irritated at Stan's ongoing low self esteem. It was cute in small doses, but a little confidence would go a long way. Besides, it wouldn't help his image to have a boyfriend that didn't value his own worth. "And don't worry about your hips, babe; I like a little meat on you. Tweek was way too scrawny...fucking him was like being with a pile of pipe cleaners."  
  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the memory of fucking Tweek out of his head. He wasn't about to tell Stan that he'd taken the kid's virginity during a long weekend when Tweek's parents were out of town; he'd actually made him cry.   
  
"I thought you had your friends over for your birthday last year," he commented, South Park High coming into focus on the horizon. "That sounds like a party to me."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll work on my self esteem, I know I'm worth good things happening to me, it just feels like sometimes...bad things are attracted to me." He said, before shaking his head. "But, you're right, we're together, I'm happy, and, I finally blossomed." He said, flashing his boyfriend a toothy smile.   
  
He closed his eyes when Craig softly kissed him, but, his smile disappeared when Craig brought up Tweek again. He didn't like hearing about Tweek, he didn't even want to think about him! It didn't matter if Craig was telling him he was better than the blond, he still didn't want to think about someone who could steal away the only good thing he had.    
  
"The party was just me...Kyle...Cartman...and...you know...Kenny... It was the night he went missing..." The brunette said, watching as they pulled up to South Park High.

Craig had to stifle a laugh at the way Stan promised to work on his self esteem while sounding hopelessly insecure. The irony was so thick he could practically slice it with a knife. Sighing, he rolled into the parking lot and stopped the car, letting it idle as he looked over at Stan.  
  
"The night Kenny went missing," he said, studying Stan's face for any sort of reaction. "You know, we've never talked about that, now that I think about it. Don't you think that's weird?"

"I don't...really like talking about it..." Stan said, looking over at his boyfriend. "I'm trying to just...move on..." He said, before looking at his lover with a smile. "Remember, we talked about that, life is too short to be sad. Plus, Kenny wouldn't want me to be sad, he'd be happy for me... He'd be happy I have a wonderful boyfriend and that my life is back on track." He said, moving to get out of the Jag.   
  
"So, we're suppose to get pictures before first period. Wendy called me last night to tell me about it. I'm so excited! We will be forever remembered as the perfect couple. And I'll always have a picture of how happy you make me." He cooed

"I don't need a picture to know how happy you make me, angel," Craig replied, coming around the car and taking a hold of Stan's arm. Smiling, he began leading him toward the school, not nearly as excited about having pictures taken but wanting to indulge his boyfriend; he was just so cute when he was enthusiastic about something.  
  
Before they had made it to the entrance, Craig felt a tug on the back of his shirt and surprised, he turned around. He was completely taken aback to see Tweek standing there, looking fresh-faced and adorable in the bright morning sunshine; blonde hair glimmering and making him glow. He was smiling at Craig in his soft way, his eyes downcast as he watched the pavement; showcasing just how shy and reserved he was.  
  
"Hey, you didn't return my call last night," he said, darting his eyes to Stan for a moment before quickly looking away. "Was I bothering you?"  
  
Pulling at his collar, Craig glanced at Stan as well before turning back to Tweek, slightly irritated but also already being taken in by Tweek's cute innocence.  
  
"I was busy last night, duckling," he replied, groaning inwardly at using Tweek's nickname before being able to stop himself. "I mean, uh, I was studying last night, Tweek. What did you need?"  
  
Tweek's cheeks flushed at the sound of his old nickname, and before he could really think about it he was smiling coquettishly and taking a hold of Craig's arm.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to talk," he said, once again catching Stan's eye; he cleared his throat. "About homework. I was having trouble with my essay...remember, you said you'd help me yesterday during class?"  
  
"Oh, right," Craig sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I did, didn't I? Sorry, duck- Tweek - I got caught up in something last night. I'm sorry." He turned to Stan and winked. "Isn't that right, angel?"

Stan didn't necessarily dislike Tweek but he did dislike how he still clung onto Craig. He really didn't like that the blond was calling his lover and Craig calling him Duckling.   
  
When he saw Tweek holding onto his boyfriends arm he moved over and physically took the blonds hands off of him   
  
"Sorry I kept him busy. I'm surprised you didn't ask Clyde for help, I mean, you're dating him right? Maybe call him in the evening to ask your questions." He said, not wanting to start crying and ruin his eye makeup.   
  
"Craig, did you still want to take these pictures with me?" He asked, looking visibly upset.

Tweek's bottom lip began trembling as soon as Stan removed his hands from Craig's arm, and he quickly swiped an arm across his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you're right; of course," he replied, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. "I mean, I am dating Clyde but we don't really share a lot of the same classes, so..." he shrugged, looking away. "He can't really help me with some of my questions, that's why I went to Craig. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, duck -" Craig caught himself just in time, always wanting to use Tweek's nickname because it fit him so well. He'd always appeared a timid, shy, woebegone creature and Craig always wanted to protect him, even after breaking up with him; he couldn't help it. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and brushed some hair from Tweek's forehead before he could stop himself, hating to see him upset.  
  
"It's okay, Tweek; Stan didn't mean it the way it sounded. Here, give me your essay and I'll take a look at it before class starts, okay?"  
  
Flushing, Tweek smiled and nodded before reaching into his bag and taking out a folder; he handed it to Craig.  
  
"Thanks," he said, kicking at the ground. "It means a lot to me." He glanced at Stan and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for bothering you, Stan...I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Craig replied, gathering Stan close to his side and gazing down at him fondly. "Of course I want to take pictures with you, love; but I did promise Tweek. Don't you want me to keep my promises?"  
  
"Oh, there's Clyde!" Tweek suddenly exclaimed, waving to someone behind them. "I almost thought he forgot to meet me this morning." He caught Craig's eye for a moment and smiled slowly. "He always meets me so we can walk to homeroom together...remember when we used to do that together?"  
  
"Uh," Craig replied, starting to feel uncomfortable; Tweek always knew how to catch him off guard. "I guess."

Stan managed to get out of his boyfriends embrace when he continued to talk to Tweek in such a sweet loving manner. He was starting to tear up. He quickly grabbed his purse and dabbed at his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Wendy..." He said, his voice shaking a little. This was just another hit to his self esteem. Didn't Craig understand he was all he had? That Tweek made him uncomfortable... That he had nightmares about loosing him to the blond!  
  
"I-I need to check my makeup..." He said, tears starting to run down his cheeks.   
  
As he was about to run off Clyde walked over to them. He looked rather handsome, but, he always did. He was the star football player, sporting muscles and good looks, but, not really a lot of brains. He was dressed in a white and red stripped polo with his collar popped up. He was one of Craig's best friends and now Tweeks boyfriend.   
  
"Hey Babe, I was looking for you all over." He said, leaning down to kiss Tweeks cheek. "Why are you talking to this jerk?" He asked in a teasing manner. "And what's going on with Stan? He was like crying?"

"He's just fine," Craig said, taking a hold of Stan's arm before he could run off like a melodramatic teenage girl. "What do you think you're doing? You aren't going anywhere, so stay put." Glancing over at Tweek and Clyde, he held up a finger before pulling Stan aside.  
  
"You're embarrassing me," he said, keeping his voice low. "Now, before you start getting all dramatic and worked up, you don't have anything to worry about between me and Tweek, okay? I can't help it if we're still friends, and I wasn't very nice to him when I dumped him, so I'm just trying to make up for the shit that went down between us. Do you understand?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at their friends.  
  
"We'll just be a second."  
  
He turned back to Stan before shaking him a little, allowing some of his secret irritation to register in his expression.  
  
"Now, you're going to walk into that school with me and we're going to get our pictures taken. Try running off again, and see what happens." Smiling suddenly, he kissed Stan's cheek before wrapping an arm around his shoulders; drawing him back toward [the fold](http://www.thefoldlondon.com/).  
  
"Is everything okay?" Tweek asked, catching Stan's eye for a moment before guiltily looking away; he had a feeling he'd done something to provoke Craig's bad temper. That hadn't been his intention even though he still had feelings for Craig; he couldn't help it! He placed his head on Clyde's arm and grabbed his hand.   
  
"I was bothering Craig," he said, assuming a childish tone. "Maybe Clyde should help me with my essay instead...that way I won't put you and Stan out. What do you think, honey?"

Stan wanted to tell his boyfriend how uncomfortable this all made him, how he was afraid of loosing the only good thing he had in his life to Tweek. He wanted to, but, he was too scared to, he couldn't be a burden, a problem, if he did...Craig would leave. He looked down at the ground and nodded his head. He just wanted to go home...he didn't want to be here... He was so excited for this picture and now, he just wanted to go into the bathroom and cry. Hell, Craig hadn't even asked him to homecoming yet...  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." He said softly, moving to rub his arm. "I'm just...tired..." He said, before looking over at Tweek.  
  
"Sorry Tweek...I didn't mean to be mean to you..." He added. "I hope you can forgive me."   
  
When Tweek asked him about helping him with an essay, he just nodded. "Um, sure Babe, I can totally try!" Clyde said with a grin. "I think we all need some fucking coffee or something, try and wake up and shit." He said, trying to break the tension. "And we should head over to the picture site." He said. He was voted most athletic so he was going to be in the class favorites, he needed his photo taken. 

"Coffee would be great," Tweek replied, quietly. Looking into Stan's eyes directly now, he tried to assume a reassuring smile. "Of course I can forgive you, Stan; I'm just sorry I started bothering you guys." Holding onto Clyde's arm, they all started moving toward the entrance but Tweek tried to hang back a little, falling into step beside Stan.  
  
"Hey," he said, touching Stan's arm for a moment. "I really didn't mean anything by what just happened. In fact, I have a couple things I'd like to talk to you about sometime...if you ever have a moment."  
  
"Duckling," Craig interjected before slapping his forehead and cursing under his breath. "Jesus Christ, that fucking nickname, ugh." He shook his head. "What could you possibly have to talk to Stan about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Tweek replied, carefully; averting Craig's eyes. "Besides, I don't have to tell you everything these days, Craig. We aren't dating anymore. Remember?"  
  
Craig stiffened, his arm tightening around Stan's shoulders. He tried to choose his next words with extreme care.  
  
"That's true. I was just curious, Tweek. Is that a crime?"  
  
Tweek shook his head quickly, knowing he was pulling the lion's tail but not backing down.  
  
"No, but that still doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." Feeling uneasy, he pressed himself closer to Clyde's side. "Don't forget what I said, okay, Stan?"  
  
"He won't," Craig snapped, pulling Stan aside so they could stop at their lockers before going to have their picture taken. "Later, you guys."  
  
Sighing, Tweek glanced over his shoulder as he and Clyde walked away, looking at Stan with open concern. Just his expression was enough to irk Craig further, causing him to slam his locker open.  
  
"God, that kid was always so fucking erratic. Can you see why I'm not with him anymore?"

Stan noticed the look in Tweek's green eyes, he was trying to tell him something silently. They had never really talked much before, hell, he didn't even know the blond that well. It was kinda odd he was reaching out to him, that he wanted to hang out and talk to him. He just nodded his head. "Sure Tweek, we can do that." He said, giving the blond a sweet smile. "Might be nice, we don't really know each other that well. We could like go to the mall and junk." He added, happy the blond had accepted his apology. He knew he was sincere, and, he did feel bad for snapping at him.  
  
He almost let out a cry of pain when Craig tightened his grip on him, watching as Tweek snuggled up to Clyde. As he was being pulled away he gave a little wave to the other couple.   
  
"See you guys later!" Clyde said, before stopping. "Oh, hey! I'm having a party this weekend! I better see your ass there, Tucker, you too Marsh!" He said, turning his attention back to his boyfriend, leading him towards the photo area.  
  
Stan could see Craig was a bit upset, which, always concerned him. He never wanted to see his boyfriend angry...   
  
He smiled a little and gently tugged on his boyfriend's arm.  
  
"Craigy, maybe tonight, we can go out to the diner and share a milkshake and afterwards...um...we can go to your house and I can...practice my um...mouth stuff more..." He said with a sweetly, batting his mascara lidded lashes at his boyfriend. "I'd like to do that.again...I liked it." He said, moving to caress his lover's chest. He wanted to make Craig happy, and, that made him happy, besides, he did like being so close with him. It was good practice for their first time, which, he was hoping would be after homecoming...if Craig actually asked him... "Please...for me...Daddy?" He cooed in a cutesy manner remembering how last night Craig seemed to like being called Daddy, and, liked thinking of him as some innocent girl.   
  
He could be better than Tweek. He could be everything Tweek could never be. If Craig wanted some innocent little girl, he could do that. He could be everything Craig Tucker could ever want.  
  
While Craig was finishing up, he opened his locker up and peered into the mirror hanging on it, deciding he would put some more lipgloss on, hoping that would entice the other brunette, make him see how cute and sexy he could be!  He let out an innocent giggle as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "I got new lipgloss, it's bubblegum flavor."

Craig could only stare at Stan after he called him 'daddy,' hardly believing his ears. It wasn't like the brunette to call him something like that in the broad light of day, and in the middle of the hallway at school, no less.  
  
"You really liked what we did last night?" He asked, suspiciously; watching as Stan applied lip gloss to his pretty lips. Almost hypnotized, he watched them glisten and almost seem to become fuller, more plump and rich. His mouth started to water, wanting to taste them so badly he could hardly stand it. "I wasn't sure if you did...you seemed so scared."  
  
_I like when you're afraid of me,_  he thought, drawing closer to Stan and brushing his hand across his cheek; studying his face.  _I can control you when you're afraid._  
  
"Why are you being so provocative all of a sudden?" He asked, leaning down and licking his tongue across Stan's bubble gum flavored mouth. "Is it because of Tweek? Are you jealous, angel?"

"Well...practice makes perfect right!" Stan said sweetly. "I want to get better at it, I want to make you feel good." He said, shuttering a bit as a hand gently caressed his cheek. "And...I didn't realize I was being provocative...I just..." He was cut up by a tongue licking some of the gloss off of his lips.   
  
When the other bruentte mentioned Tweek he looked around a bit."I...guess I am a little..." He admitted, he could never lie to Craig, he always just saw right through it. "You...calling him Duckling and stuff made me want to show you I could be...everything you wanted..."

"Oh, darling," Craig breathed, completely disarmed by Stan's need to please him. This was exactly what he wanted; Stan's undying compliance and devotion. Taking Stan into his arms, he pressed kisses against his cheek and throat, breathing deeply of his clean, innocent aroma; nearly becoming lost. "I'll always care about Tweek because he's so vulnerable, but I'll never love him the way I love you. I need you...I'll always need you."  
  
Suddenly Craig was feeling euphoric, and he held Stan so close it was almost like they shared the same body.  
  
"Let's go to the diner tonight," he said while stroking a hand through Stan's hair. "And I've been meaning to ask you something else." Pulling back, he gazed into Stan's pretty eyes; he smiled softly. "Will you go to homecoming with me? It'd make me so happy if we went together."

Stan smiled when his boyfriend asked him to go to the diner with him that night. Their was a popular 50s themed diner a lot of the highschoolers hung out at after school, hell, a lot of their classmates worked there. He knew Butters did at least. He nodded his head. "I'd love that. I've been wanting to go back there, I just want to spend time with you." He said softly, before hearing the other thing his boyfriend wanted to tell him.  
  
When Craig asked him to homecoming he let out a squeal and clasped his hands together in a rather adorable fashion. "Oh yes! Of course I want to go with you! I promise I'll find the perfect dress and everything!" He said, giggling as he threw his arms around Craig and hugged him tightly. This made him feel so much better. He was afraid Craig didn't want to go, or, go with him.  
  
As he was cooing over his boyfriend Wendy walked over to them, holding her camera. She quickly snapped a picture.  
  
"Couldn't help it, that will look perfect under the Cutest Couple banner." She said. "But, wouldn't hurt to get a few more. Are you both ready?" She asked, watching as Stan held onto Craig. "God, you two are so lovey dovey it feels like my teeth are rotting out from the sweetness." She said with a laugh, motioning for the couple to follow her. There was a water fountain sculpture that would be perfect for the pair to pose in front of.

Craig sighed a little as Wendy took their picture, wanting to indulge Stan but also slightly irritated that their moment had been interrupted. His boyfriend had reacted in such a sweet and endearing manner when he'd asked him to the dance; he'd wanted to indulge in it for a moment but already they were being called away. Not wanting to make waves, he wrapped his arm around Stan's waist and played along, just wanting to make his boyfriend happy even if having pictures taken bored him to tears. At least they would enhance his image, after all, he  _did_  have the cutest boyfriend on campus, didn't he? There was nothing wrong with showing him off.  
  
"Smile for the camera, love," he sighed, blinking his eyes against the sudden flash; grimacing slightly. "Let's give the world what it wants."

 Stan had to smile at how Craig held him so tightly when they stood in front of the fountain as Wendy snapped her pictures. He wished they were given a few more minutes to be alone after Craig asked him to homecoming, but, what could he do? He was not use to all this limelight, last year the only picture he had in the yearbook was his class photo, now, all of the sudden, he was in the class favorites and nominated for homecoming queen.  
  
_"Would you be happy for me Kenny? I think you would be... I found a good man to take care of me and one day we'll be married..."_  
  
He smiled sweetly as he cuddled up to Craig as Wendy finished up her pictures.  
  
Once Wendy was done she smiled and put her camera away. "These will be great!" She said, before smiling. "If you both win homecoming king and queen, I'll add those in too." She said, before laughing. "I forgot to tell you Craig, you've been nominated for homecoming king! Congrats!"  
  
Stan smiled at that. "Oh, that's wonderful! Did you hear that Craigy!? That means if we both win we'll have that special spotlight dance together. Oh, that would be so romantic!" He cooed. It felt like all of his dreams were coming true! He could just imagine it now, him and Craig slow dancing while everyone watched, both wearing crowns, and then...Craig would propose to him! Of course he would say yes, and then he would go looking for wedding dresses the next day!   
  
_"Please Craig...can't you see how badly I want to be yours forever? I would never be happier if you got on one knee and asked me to marry you..."_

 "Huh, that's a surprise," Craig replied, reasonably taken aback at Wendy's bit of news. He'd never pegged himself as the homecoming king type, but if Stan was nominated for queen it only made sense that he'd be standing beside him - should they win, of course. Looking down at Stan, he tried to appear as enthusiastic as his boyfriend.   
  
"Crowns? Spotlight dance? I guess that could be fun," he said, kissing Stan's cheek. "Although I can't say I'm excited about being the center of attention, but if it makes you happy, angel, it makes me happy, too."  
  
Smiling, he leaned down and whispered in Stan's ear, making sure that Wendy couldn't hear.  
  
"You should spend the night after the dance is over. I'd like to see you in your crown and nothing else...if we win."

"How is it a surprise? You're handsome, smart, popular, seems like a perfect fit to me." Stan said with a smile, resting his hands on his boyfriend's chest. He knew Craig didn't care about this stuff as much as he did, but, the idea of everyone in the school watching them dance, seeing how in love they were...it just sounded too good to be true.  
  
When Craig leaned down to whisper in his ear he went bright red. He had expressed he wanted their first time to be after homecoming... He nodded his head. "I...think I can do that." He said softly, looking up at his lover with those big innocent blue eyes. "Tonight...after the diner...we can...practice a little..." He said, going redder as he put a hand to his cheek. 


	6. Boys of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle confronts Stan about his relationship with Craig. Trent wants to get revenge for what Craig did to him. Craig Tucker is not one to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter
> 
> SmolderingFlame played: Stan, Trent, Wendy
> 
> Jwink85 played: Craig, Kyle, Mister Mackey
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Trent Boyett was anything but a wimp. He had been fucking stabbed and attacked and was already back in school. He didn't give a shit about school, but, he wasn't about to let Craig Fucking Tucker get away with what he had done.  
  
"Broflovski." He said, going over to the red head. 'We need to talk." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing a little. "About Tucker and his little cunt." He said, referring to Stan.

Kyle glanced at Trent out of the corner of his eye, his arms wrapped around himself as he leaned against his locker, watching as Craig and Stan fawned all over one another for the whole world to see. He could hardly believe he'd kissed Stan just the night before; could practically taste his old friend's lips on his own. He hadn't been prepared to feel so much longing seeing Stan in the arms of another guy, but the yearning was there; undeniable and clawing at him. He sighed, not even wanting to entertain Trent's bullshit but biting the bullet anyway.  
  
"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" He asked, annoyed to see Wendy snapping picture after picture of the couple; Craig holding Stan close while he cuddled next to his side. "I mean, you were just stabbed man; take a breath."

Trent snorted a bit. "Fuck that Man, I'm fine, I don't need rest, I need to kick some psycho ass." He said, looking around before leaning against the lockers next to Kyle.   
  
"I overheard that neanderthal Clyde Donovan mention he's throwing a party, naturally those two will be there." He said, moving to reach his hand into his jean pocket. He pulled out a knife and smirked a bit. "We're gonna do some blow, crash it, and I'm gonna run this through Tucker." He said, before looking at Stan. "Then, I'm fucking that boyfriend of his." He said with a grin. "Tucker gets off on him being all innocent and sweet, won't be so sweet after I make him bleed from fucking him so hard. Marsh seems to be the only thing besides himself he actually gives a fuck about." He said, before pausing.  
  
"Or...I can focus on Craig and you can take care of the Princess over there." He said with a smirk. "You like him, don't you Broflovski? Be a man and fucking take what you want. Either you do, or I do. I have a feeling you would be a bit more...tender with that bimbo then I would be." He added, that smirk still on his lips.

Kyle stared at the knife for a moment before giving Trent a bored stare, one eyebrow lifted. Glancing over at Craig, his blood practically boiled to see him whispering in Stan's ear; their bodies pressed together in a decidedly intimate fashion.   
  
"I don't care what you do to that fucker," he said, jamming his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Craig deserves to be knocked down a few pegs, but I don't like you talking about Stan like that. He may be a fucking goody two shoes but he didn't do anything to us. Let me handle him."  
  
He could've groaned to see the way Craig and Stan were carrying on in front of God and everyone, and he couldn't figure out why Stan looked so happy; especially after everything he'd told him about his boyfriend.  
  
_He's in deep,_  Kyle thought, feeling more and more deflated and hopeless.  _Too fucking deep. He seriously can't see Tucker for the psycho he is._  
  
"Whether or not I like Marsh is none of your business, by the way," he added, giving Trent a look. "You just focus on Tucker and I'll take care of everything else, you feel me?"

Trent noticed how Craig leaned over to whisper in Stan's ear, and he knew exactly what it was. "Oh, will you look at that, looks like Archie is planning on fucking Betty." He said, giving Kyle a look. "You know that's what they're gonna be doing after that stupid homecoming dance. Wouldn't you want a shot at that first?" He asked, knowing he was goading Kyle on.  
  
"As for Marsh, he's the one thing Tucker gives a fuck about, that's how you get him. I could stab him, punch him in the face, I doubt he would give a shit, hurting Princess over there is how you get at him." He said with a smirk. "

"Betty," Kyle muttered, almost grimacing with distaste at the way Trent spoke; so savage and unhinged. Not for the first time, he was deeply ashamed of the company he chose to keep, knowing on some level that if he were to approach Stan and plead his case, apologize, that they could probably go back to the way things used to be, though he wasn't sure that's what he wanted anymore.

~*~*~*~

Wendy hated to interrupt the pair but she had one more thing to ask of Stan. "Sorry...I know I'm being totally annoying, but, Stan, I had one last question for you. We wanted to dedicate the yearbook to Kenny and...you were like...his best friend...would you maybe be willing to share a quote or story with me so I can put it in the yearbook?"  
  
Stan's smile faded after that question. Kenny, just another reminder of his long gone friend. He hated talking about it, especially with other people in school. He became a pity case as soon as he opened up about how much he missed his friend, how hard it had been for him. He took in a deep breath and held his books tightly to his chest. "I...I...don't know..."

Craig frowned at the mention of Kenny's name, all but pulled from his euphoria at Stan's suggestion that they "practice" after meeting up at the diner. He gave Wendy a severe look, holding Stan more closely; hands tightening on his waist.   
  
"God, can't anyone in this school let shit go?" He asked, staring Wendy down. Pulling Stan to his side, he audibly huffed. "Like, yes, we all get it, we all feel it...Kenny's gone and it's terrible, but how are we supposed to heal if we keep rehashing the same shit over and over? And look at Stan," he added, gesturing at the brunette, " he practically falls apart every time Kenny is mentioned. Doesn't anyone care?"  
  
Finally pulling his focus away from Wendy, Craig took hold of Stan's face; gripping his chin tightly with his fingers. He stared into his eyes, searching for something even though he wasn't sure what it was; his sudden anger almost making him forget himself.  
  
"Angel, you don't have to talk about Kenny if you don't want to. You know that, right? You do whatever you feel comfortable with, okay?"

"Hey," Kyle said, pushing off of the locker when he saw Craig take hold of Stan's face. "What the fuck is he doing?"  
  
Striding over, he took a hold of Craig's arm, forcefully pulling him away from Stan.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of him, asshole," he barked, glancing at Stan hurriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course he's okay, you moron," Craig replied, brushing off his shirt like Kyle's fingers had soiled it somehow. "What the fuck is your problem, anyway?"  
  
"Stan," Kyle said, ignoring Craig and catching his old friend's eyes instead. "Did you listen to anything I said last night? At all?"

"I'm really sorry Stan... I...didn't mean to make you upset..." Wendy said, feeling bad about asking. She had to admit she had been insensitive to the other brunette, she knew how hard losing Kenny had been on Stan. "Listen, just forget I said anything, okay?" She said, giving Stan and Craig a small apologetic smile.  
  
"I-It's okay Wendy... I just...um...I'd prefer not to talk about it..." Stan said, before finding himself being forced to look at his boyfriend. He was a bit surprised by that, it had happened so fast, and Craig...he almost looked...angry...  
  
"I know Craigy..." The brunette said, flashing his lover a small smile, his lips still covered in that pink bubblegum flavored lipgloss. He was focused on his boyfriend's grey eyes until Craig was pulled off of him. He let out an [audible](http://www.audible.com/) gasp at that, looking over to see Kyle of all people, forcing Craig off of him.   
  
"K-Kyle? What are you doing!?" Stan cried out, quickly running over to Craig's aid. "He wasn't doing anything! He's my boyfriend...he was checking on me..." He said, quickly grabbing Craig's arm.   
  
When the red head brought up last night, he frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit. "The only thing I remember is you forcing yourself on me!" He said, sounding rather upset.  
  
Trent had overheard this and laughed. "Nice job, Broflovski! You didn't tell me you felt up Marsh! Good for you! Did you see those bows on his panties he probably wears?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Craig.

"Shut up before I make you," Craig seethed through gritted teeth, his eyes landing on Trent as he clenched his hands into fists. "I can give you another taste of what I served you yesterday, you fucking filth. Would you like that?"  
  
"Hey, hold up," Kyle interjected, getting in between them while feeling himself flushing deeply at Stan's words. "Let's not do anything hasty, okay?"  
  
"Like you're one to talk," Craig replied, shielding Stan from the both of them. "From what I hear you got pretty friendly with Stan last night, Kyle. Leave it to you not to respect the relationships of others. You're just as bad as him," he said, nodding at Trent.  
  
Kyle bristled, practically feeling himself socking Craig in the jaw.   
  
"Don't talk to me about respect after you practically put Trent in the fucking ICU yesterday, Tucker." He glanced at Stan and shook his head. "The craziest thing is that you have Stan so brainwashed that he wouldn't believe me when I told him what you did."  
  
"Here we go with the melodrama," Craig sighed, brushing some hair off of his forehead as he studied Kyle with withering, almost pitying, scorn. "Do you even listen to yourself, Kyle? Clearly, you're just trying to refocus everyone's attention so we won't talk about the way you forced yourself on your ex best friend. You don't have any shame, do you?"  
  
"I didn't really hear Stan complaining too much last night," Kyle parried, smirking at Stan. "The only thing that was holding him back was his weird devotion to you, Tucker...but that's just fear, it isn't love, that's for damn sure."

"Craig!" Stan cried out, grabbing onto his boyfriend's arm before he could take a swing at either Trent or Kyle. Honestly, they both deserved to get their asses kicked, but, he didn't want his lover getting into any trouble.   
  
"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to say, you piece of shit." Trent snapped. "You think I'm going to just let what you did slide. Fuck no! You're gonna pay big time for that shit, Tucker." He threatened, before looking over at Stan. "You fucked up more then you even know." He added, deciding to let Kyle do the rest of the talking. The red head was the smarter of the two of them, that he knew for sure. Kyle could get out of jams with his words, he always just went to his fists.  
  
Stan didn't like the way Kyle was talking about his boyfriend. "Kyle, stop with your bullshit! I'm brainwashed because you're making up lies about my boyfriend!?" He snapped, looking like he was starting to tear up. He was always so fucking sensitive, he always started crying over the drop of the hat, he hated it!   
  
The brunette felt his jaw drop a bit when Kyle claimed he liked what he had done. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he shook his head. "Y-You're such a creep! You and Trent deserve each other! I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" He cried out, turning on his heels and running down the hall towards the bathroom. He was so upset, he just wanted to be alone and cry! As he ran, he dropped his books, not even bothering to come back and pick them up.  
  
"Talk about melodramatic. Did you see that fucking bitch? You really got a good sex doll on your hands, Tucker." Trent interjected.

Without hesitation or even a change of expression, Craig reared back and punched Trent right in the place he'd been stabbed the day previous; relishing the way he groaned and almost shuddered when his fist made contact. Closing his eyes in delight, he brought his fist back and forward again, making sure to hit the exact spot again; praying that his stitches opened up. Stepping back, he was delighted to see a telltale bloodstain beginning to grow and spread across Trent's shirt; red quickly obliterating the fabric.  
  
"Who's a bitch now, huh?" He asked, leaning forward and speaking right next to Trent's ear. Chuckling lightly, he pulled away to regard Kyle, who was watching with openmouthed shock.  
  
"How...what...I can't...." he said, suddenly unable to string his words together; hardly able to comprehend the cold, calculating look in Craig's fathomless, unforgiving eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
Instead of answering, Craig came forward and slammed Kyle into a locker; keeping his hand tightly pressed to his chest, holding him in place.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, Broflovski," he smiled, his tone conversational instead of angry, though his eyes spoke otherwise; flaming and crackling with a psychotic light. "You had your chance and you blew it. Now he's mine. Accept it, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Kyle snapped, grimacing as Craig pushed him harder into the locker, almost showcasing a supernatural amount of strength. "Huh? What the fuck are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Craig smiled wider before releasing him. "Just consider this your last warning, okay? Really, I'm being very fair here."  
  
"Fuck you," Kyle spat, having to resist the urge to rear back and hock a loogie in Craig's face. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, regardless of what you say...especially when it comes to Stan."  
  
Adjusting his jacket, Kyle gave Craig one last look before he started down the hallway, fully intending to come back and help Trent but needing to talk to Stan first. Stopping, he quickly scooped up Stan's books before continuing on, calling out to him.  
  
"Stan, don't do this; don't hide," he said, ducking into the bathroom. "I know you're in here, dammit. Get your ass out here and talk to me! It's serious!"

"Fuck!" Trent called out in pain as Tucker had the nerve to punch him where he stabbed him. Kyle was right, this guy was a fucking psycho! He doubled down in pain and clutched his stomach. Craig and his whore were really going to pay for this! He didn't give a shit what Kyle thought, he wasn't going to protect Tucker's slut any longer! He managed to sit up and rest against the lockers.  
  
"You're...a piece of fucking work..." He said, watching as Kyle ran off towards the brunette.  
  
"Fucking moron..." He said, groaning and closing his eyes.  
  
Stan was in the bathroom, locked inside, trying to stop bawling his eyes out. He brought his knees up to his chest when he heard Kyle's voice.   
  
"G-Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" The brunette cried out, just wishing Craig was here... God, he needed Craig... "You're just going to either...make up more lies about...the man I love...or...be a fucking pervert to me!"

Kyle sighed and leaned back against the tiled wall, still clutching Stan's books to his chest. He took deep breaths while staring at the ceiling, knowing that he was going to need to play this carefully; it wouldn't do to upset Stan further.  
  
"I'm not going to do either of those things, Stan," he replied, softly. "I promise, okay? Just come out here and talk to me." When silence drenched the bathroom, save for Stan's tiny sobs, he tried wheedling him. "I have your books, by the way. You can't get through the day without them, can you?"  
  
Groaning softly, he looked down at one of Stan's folders and almost gagged to see the heart drawn on the front; cutesy and filled with Stan and Craig's initials, proclaiming their true, undying love to the world.    
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Stan; about everything. Is that what you want to hear? Fine, I fold, you win. Now, will you please come out?"

Stan dabbed at his eyes with some toilet paper and sniffled a little. He didn't really know what to do, usually Craig told him what he thought was best, but, Craig wasn't there at the moment. He did need his books... He couldn't believe he just ran off and left them for anyone to take... He had just been so upset! When he got upset or scared, he ran and hid... He wasn't a fighter...he was just a coward.  
  
After a few moments he came out of the bathroom stall. Mascara was running down his cheeks and his blue bow was askew.   
  
"What...do you want to say to me Kyle..." He said, taking his books and folders from the red head. "You...haven't wanted to talk to me in a year... The only thing you've wanted to tell me is that...my boyfriend...the only person who was there for me...is bad news...or...send weird mixed signals." Stan said, not wanting to look in the mirror. He was sure he looked horrible.  
  
"Are you trying to make things go back to how they use to be? How they were...before Kenny was gone? It's not going to happen... Things will never be the same again Kyle..." He said, looking down at the tile floor. "I don't know what you want from me..."

"Oh, please, like I'm really stupid enough to think that things can go back to the way they used to be," Kyle scoffed before he could stop himself. Taking another deep breath, he tried to steady himself before he lost his temper; it was just so easy these days, ever since that last night...ever since things stopped making sense.   
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he muttered, kicking at the floor. He avoided looking directly at Stan, not liking how wrecked he appeared with his bow askew and his mascara running; he found it disturbingly sexy, if anything, and he couldn't begin to explain that even to himself. At that moment, Kyle could even imagine taking Stan into one of the stalls and really giving it to him, making him moan out his name until he forgot Craig's entirely, but he knew that wasn't going to happen...not at this stage in the game, anyway. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.  
  
"Jesus, will you look at us right now?" Kyle almost laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and finally managing to glance at Stan. He felt himself flushing to see Stan still looking so cute, even in his shattered state. "You're fucking Holly Hobbie and I'm a fucking rebel without a cause. What are we even doing these days? And all because Kenny fucking disappeared?"  
  
Turning his face to press it against the cold tile, Kyle closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I know we're both trying to cope in any way we can, Stan, but running to Craig isn't doing you any favors. I've seen him, okay? He controls everything you do...down to what you say and wear...and he isn't being honest with you on top of it. He's violent and possessive, even if you can't see it. Can't you at least attempt to take a step back from all of this and try to see things for what they are? Jesus, when did you become so fucking dense, huh? Where's your backbone?"

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Things had really gone down hill since Kenny disappeared, he knew that, he knew he changed, though, he didn't think it was as drastic as Kyle... Hell, he thought he had changed for the better. His grades had gone up, he was popular, he had a boyfriend who loved him...  
  
He rolled his eyes a bit at Kyle's comparisons of them. "One thing hasn't changed, you always make yourself the cool thing...and stick me with the lame thing..." He said, rubbing his eyes a little, trying to clean up the mascara mess that was left behind from his crying.  
  
"Craig doesn't control me Kyle, he just is there for me. I love him. I'm not stupid...and I'm not weak... I just...I like having a stronger personality around me...I always have..." He said, deciding to lay a bombshell down on the red head. Kyle wanted to play this game, so could he. "I told Craig...I wanted him to ask me to marry him..." He said, brushing some bangs out of his face. "And last night...after you forced yourself on me, I...went to second base with him..." The brunette admitted.

Kyle could only stare at Stan after his admission, the words hanging in the air between them like a disgusting vapor. Suddenly, all bets were off when it came to trying to control his temper. Instead, he pushed off the wall and got in Stan's face, getting very close; so close he could see the little flecks of amber in Stan's blue irises.  
  
"You are so fucking petty, did you know that?" He asked, watching as Stan's pupils dilated and constricted; seeing his face reflected in their sheen. "You would throw something like that in my face...somehow trying to turn being a little slut into an insult against me. That is so fucking typical. Here I am trying to help your ass and you retaliate by feeding me the worst type of bullshit imaginable."  
  
Now he smirked to see slight fear as well as growing anger in Stan's eyes, but he didn't back down. If he wanted to play hardball, they were going to play fucking hardball.  
  
"And are you fucking for real? You want Craig to marry you? What the hell are you even thinking right now, Stan? What, are you imagining you and Tucker playing house together and you being some little doting wife while he goes out with his briefcase? Don't you want more for yourself? Jesus, don't you want anything at all?!"

Stan felt his blue eyes narrow. He and Kyle had been friends their entire life before Kenny had gone missing, and with that, they had often gotten into fights. It seemed even though they didn't consider themselves super best friends anymore, they still had a bad habit of getting into stupid fights...  
  
"I'm not a slut, I mentioned it because you were so happy to feel me up last night at dinner. I did that to Craig because I wanted to, Kyle, I wasn't forced into a kiss from him!" He snapped, not mentioning he had been more or less coerced into giving head to his boyfriend. "And how are you trying to help me?! You're trying to take away the one person in my life who has helped me after Kenny, who was there for me, who did all the things YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING!" He cried out.  
  
"What if I am!? What if that is all I want!?" Stan snapped when Kyle tried to shame him for wanting to get married to Craig and being a housewife. "What else would I do, Kyle!? Tell me that!? I'm not smart, I'm not particularly good at anything, the least I can do is be there for Craig! I can have the man I love by my side and I can make him happy! I can do that, that is enough for me right now!"

Kyle had to cover his face at such a pathetic exclamation on Stan's part, feeling equal parts annoyance, pity, and growing anger. This was not the boy he used to know, this was not his ex-super best friend. He had no fucking clue who this was, but he didn't like any part of this person; not at all. Stan had always been of a retiring nature, never wanting to make waves, but he'd never heard him talk about himself like this. It was almost like he was being confronted with a stranger, a sad, clueless stranger.  
  
"It's almost like you're channeling Craig right now," Kyle muttered, taking his hands away and letting them fall to his sides limply. "All this crap you're spewing out about not being smart and just being there for your man...that's all Craig, Stan; it has to be. Otherwise, I don't even fucking know what to say...no idea at all."  
  
Suddenly, he ripped the folder out of Stan's hands and drew a pen from his pocket. Viciously, he began to blot out the heart on the front, obliterating Stan and Craig's initials, his teeth gritted with rage as he did it. On some level, he wanted to mark out their whole bizarre, unhealthy relationship, but he'd have to settle for getting rid of a ridiculous, childish heart doodled on the front of a fucking school folder.  
  
"You weren't exactly there for me when Kenny disappeared, Stan, so get the fuck over yourself," he said, throwing the folder and pen at Stan and stepping back. "Were you always this selfish and stuck on yourself, or am I just fucking lucky right now getting to listen to you bitch and moan?"  
  
Reaching out, he grabbed Stan by the front of his dress and dragged him forward; kissing him hard on the lips. He smirked.  
  
"You act like you're the only one with problems, you know that? You act like you're the only person Kenny left behind...maybe you and Tucker deserve each other. You're both self-centered and fucking obsessed with yourselves."

"Stop!" Stan cried out when he saw Kyle destroy the love graffiti he had written on his folder. He started to tear up again. He had drawn that after his first date with Craig. It was stupid but, it meant a lot to him.   
  
"I was there more for you then you were for me!" He said, in tears again. When they were younger he remembered Cartman calling him a crybaby because of how easy it was to make him cry. It seemed that was true.  
  
"Were you always an asshole thug? Because that's what you come off as! Especially hanging out with Trent! Don't stand there and judge Craig when you hang out with future inmate Trent Boyett!" He snapped, before letting out a cry when Kyle grabbed his dress and pulled him to his chest. As the red head did so, he ripped his skirt a bit  
  
Before he could snap at him for that, lips were on his again. He managed to force Kyle off of him after a few moments and slapped him across the face, hard.   
  
"And maybe you and Trent deserve each other! You're both disgusting creeps!" He cried out, picking up his books and leaving the bathroom. He needed Craig, he needed him now! He was about to have a full blown meltdown!  
  
"Craig!" He cried out, running down the halls looking for his boyfriend. Everyone stared at him as he ran. He looked a mess, his pretty blue dress ripped.

"Stan, angel, what's wrong?" Craig asked, striding up the hallway and abandoning Trent as he continued to bleed; hands pressed to the blood sullying his shirt. Stan looked so upset, his lip gloss smeared and his dress ripped; the effect making him appear like the aftermath of a date gone wrong - when the boy just wouldn't take no for an answer. Craig could feel his insides curling with rage as he gathered Stan into his arms, shushing him gently.   
  
"Calm down," he soothed, holding him close. "It's alright now, I've got you."  
  
At that moment, Kyle came out of the bathroom, nursing his aching cheek and catching Craig's eyes immediately; they narrowed. Putting Stan aside, Craig came to him and this time he wasn't gentle at all when he pushed him into a locker; the metallic thud echoing through the hallways. Suddenly, all went silent as everyone watched, Craig's breaths being torn from him in ragged huffs.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from Stan," he seethed, pushing Kyle again before he could retaliate. This time, his head bounced off the locker, eliciting a sickening crack to ring through the air. "This is your last fucking warning, or so help me God I'll -"  
  
Craig stopped, looking around to see his classmates watching him; he relaxed, adjusting the sweater around his shoulders.   
  
"Stan doesn't want to associate with you anymore, Kyle. It'd be in everyone's best interest if you both just stayed away from each other. Do you understand?"  
  
"What the heck's going on out here?!" Mr. Mackey yelled, coming down the hallway suddenly; making a beeline for them. "I heard yelling and there's a student bleeding and -" he threw his hands up, completely flustered. "I want an explanation!"  
  
"Kyle, would you like to do the honors?" Craig asked, smiling slowly as he put Kyle on the spot. He wasn't a fool; he knew that Mr. Mackey would be far more likely to crucify Bad Boy Broflovski before he even considered chastising him. He was the golden boy after all, wasn't he?   
  
Rubbing his head, Kyle tried to grope through the pain in his skull as he stared daggers at Craig. Turning to Mr. Mackey, he just sneered.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here with your bullshit, Mackey," he said, flipping him off. "I'm gonna go get Trent and then we're out of here. Way to fucking protect your students, by the way."  
  
"Why, I never, I...m'kay -" Mr. Mackey sputtered, glancing at Craig almost like he was a confidant.   
  
"Kids these days," Craig shrugged, putting an arm around Stan. He shook his head, looking down at him. "It's like the whole world is going crazy."

Even though they were fighting and Kyle had just forced himself on him and ripped his dress he hated seeing him hurt. Seeing Craig slam his head against the lockers hurt him and he wasn't even sure why. He put a hand to his chest and tried to calm down his breathing.   
  
Stan took Craig's arm and shook his head. "I just want to go home..." He said, moving to bury his head in his boyfriend's chest. How could Kyle even have the gall to say Craig was bad news? He took care of him, he loved him, he protected him...  
  
He didn't need to tell Craig what had happened obviously the other brunette knew.   
  
"Mister Mackey...can I call my mother to come get me? I want to go home..."  Stan said, looking over at Kyle before quickly looking away. How could Kyle do this to him?

Before Mr. Mackey could reply, Craig held up his hand and shook his head. If the teacher wanted to act like they were on the same level, why not take advantage of it?  
  
"It's okay, no need to go to all that trouble," he said. "I'll make sure Stan gets home safely; no need to bother his parents while they're at work and all."  
  
"Oh, would you do that?" Mr. Mackey asked, looking immensely relieved. He glanced over his shoulder at Trent and Kyle as they walked down the hallway; Trent staggering and Kyle attempting to help him keep his feet. "He used to be such a good student," he said, softly; almost like he forgot he could be overheard. He shook his head, patting Stan on the shoulder.  
  
"Feel better, okay? Thanks again, Mr. Tucker." With that, he wandered away toward his office, still looking perplexed and shaken.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Craig said, softly as he took a hold of Stan's elbow; leading him. "I lost my composure for a moment but Kyle's always been very good at getting a rise out of me, clearly."  
  
"Thank you Mister Mackey." Stan said, looking over at Craig and giving him a small smile. "And thanks Craig, my mom would have to leave work early to get me." He said, sniffling a little as he took his boyfriend's hand.   
  
"I'm just sorry you have to miss class because of me... I didn't mean for this to happen... He just...is so much stronger than me..." Stan said sounding upset about the whole ordeal. "Please don't be mad at me..." He said softly, looking down at the ground. He looked awful, how could Craig even want him when he looked like this?  
  
"And...I understand why you lost your temper...it's okay..." He said, letting Craig escort him out of the school. "Kyle... He went way too far. I just...I can't believe this is the same guy I use to tell everything too... It hurts...a lot..." He said, starting to tear up again. 

"I'm ahead in all of my classes so it really isn't a big deal, sugarplum," Craig said, opening the door of the Jag for Stan. "But thanks for thinking of me," he added, slamming it shut and coming around the front. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kyle and Trent watching them from Kyle's electric blue Camaro. Smirking, he glanced over his shoulder at Stan before flipping them double birds; laughing outright at Kyle's look of outrage.

~*~*~*~

"That sleazy motherfucker," Kyle seethed, watching as Craig climbed into his ridiculously overpriced car and leaned over to kiss Stan on the cheek; blissfully unaware of the nightmare sitting beside him.   
  
"As long as you keep your hands off of Stan, I'll help you get Tucker," he muttered, pulling the door open and stepping back. With narrowed eyes, he watched Craig and Stan emerge from the school, his stomach sinking at the way Craig guided him; his temper and bearing once again impeccable and controlled.   
  
"The fucker definitely has it coming," he said, clenching his hand on the door handle; wanting to snap the fucking thing in half.

Trent watched as the couple left and shook his head. "Why the fuck are you so hellbent on protecting Marsh? He just cried to his boyfriend after you tried to just talk to him. Man, Stan's got you wrapped around his finger as bad as Tucker has got him. Don't be a fucking fool, Broflovski."

 Feeling annoyed beyond belief, he snapped at Trent.   
  
"Who's a fucking fool, huh? I'm not the one bleeding out for the second day in a row." Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he felt like he was coming out of his skin; everything just felt so wrong, so completely out of control these days. "And my reasons for protecting Stan are none of your goddamn business, got it? I already told you I'll fuck up Tucker with you so let's just fucking leave it at that."

Trent held his hands up on a defensive manner. "Okay whatever man, cool your fucking jets." He said, shaking his head. "Just get me somewhere where I can get some fucking ice on this bullshit!"

Kyle rolled his eyes at Trent, taking note of the fact that his shirt was saturated with blood by this point.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Tucker opened up your stitches, numb nuts," he sighed, starting the car. Pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear, he lit it up. "Ice isn't gonna do shit for you. I'm taking you back to the hospital unless of course, you want to develop an infection. I can go either way."  
  
Glancing out the window, he watched Craig's Jag roll out of the lot; the taillights fading away into the bright sunshine. God, he couldn't wait to fucking lay into that guy, vivid fantasies of doing just that surging through his mind as he put the car in drive. Licking his lips, he could still taste residual notes of Stan's lip gloss resting on his skin; the sweetness filling him with a longing he could barely contain. 

Trent groaned and nodded his head. "Fucking hospital again...and because of Tucker...what the fuck even..." He said, letting out a groan. "You were right about him...he's fucking nuts..." He admitted. "Man, I've fucked up lots of people, but, never have I had to deal with a fucking nutcase like that before... I almost feel bad for Marsh...one day he's gonna find out what Tucker is all about..."  
  
He saw Kyle lick his lips and smirked a bit as he held his side. "So, Marsh taste good? I heard he loved wearing those flavored lip glosses." Trent said with a smirk. "You got it so bad for him, Dude." He said, laughing before wincing in pain. "I'm jealous...and this is your second time doing it... Maybe next time you'll feel him up..." He added, coughing up a little blood. 

Hey, I tried to warn you," Kyle shrugged, noticing the blood drifting over Trent's lips with faint alarm. "Craig doesn't fuck around, that much I can say for him. When he wants to make a point, he doesn't half-ass it."   
  
He began to drive in the direction of Hell's Pass, trying to get Stan out of his mind but finding it impossible. It didn't help that Trent was taunting him about the way Stan's lips tasted and how badly he wanted him; he never knew when to fucking quit. On some level, he could see why Craig had fucked him up so badly; the dude just couldn't shut his mouth. Tired of listening to him, Kyle reached down and flipped on the radio, the sounds of Don Henley filling up the car; he nodded along to the beat.  
  
_I never will forget those nights_ _  
_I wonder if it was a dream__  
  
_Remember how you made me crazy_  
_Remember how I made you scream_  
_I don't understand what happened to our love_  
_But, baby, I'm gonna get you back_  
_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of..._  
  
Kyle found himself wincing at the lyrics even though he loved the song, unable to separate himself from their meaning. If anything, they just reinforced his longing for Stan, for his old best friend, and he wondered if they would ever be the same again. Could their friendship ever repair itself, even though they were both so different now...even though they still thought about Kenny every day?  
  
Was this really the end of the road for them, or could they find each other again? Was it even a possibility?

"Sorry Dude, just can't help myself...I'm jealous..." Trent admitted. "You know...having someone you care so fucking much about...I've never had that..." He said, before sighing. "So...I promise I won't fuck with Marsh... He obviously means a shit ton to you, and, you're decent Broflovski...only guy in a long time whose been an actual fucking friend to me." He said, looking out the window.   
  
He listened to the music his friend had turned on and laughed.  
  
"Man...you gotta get Marsh back...gotta get him on your arm..." 

"Jesus, why'd you have to go and get all sentimental on me, man?" Kyle asked, groaning a little. "You're totally fucking with my perception right now." Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile though before punching Trent lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You'll find someone to care about one day, man. It's just, things between me and Stan are weird, you know? We grew up together...we've always been there for each other, until now, of course." He shrugged, resting one hand on the steering wheel while the other was draped in his lap; his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I just miss him, and I'm scared for him. I don't think he's really seeing his situation for what it is, and it'll kill me if Craig does something to him. I can't let that happen." He watched Trent from the corner of his eye. "That's why we need to get that fucker, and soon. Very soon. We'll have each other's backs, okay? That's what friends are for, right?"

"Man, I'm fucking bleeding out for a second day in a fucking row...I'm gonna be sentimental if I wanna be." Trent said, laughing a little. "Life is short man, most people are shit, you gotta hold onto the things that are actually worth somethin, you know?" He said, letting out a small groan as he leaned  back. "I appreciate what you're doin' for me, and, I appreciate you helping me with...that psycho...Tucker.." He said, before looking over at Kyle.  
  
"But, you gotta tell me Man, do you love Marsh? Be straight up with me..." 

Kyle had to admit that Trent had a point, crude though it was; people were indeed shit, for the most part. In the past year, he'd learned and come to accept this irrefutable fact: the world was cold and dark save for a few points of light, and he was quickly discovering that Stan was one of the breaks in his own personal darkness. He wasn't sure how he could articulate that to Trent, though, and beyond that, he wasn't sure he even wanted to.    
  
"Do I love him?" He asked, stalling for time before flicking his cigarette butt out the window. "God, I don't know." He shook his head, his stubbornness beginning to kick in; he did  _not_  want to have this conversation right now. Instead of answering properly, he turned up the radio, wanting to get lost in the music. Really, just wanting to disappear for a while.  
  
"Enough talking," he muttered, staring resolutely at the road. "Save your strength, man, and for God's sake, quit fucking bleeding all over my car."

"Well...you better figure that shit out..." Trent said, managing to grab a cigarette from Kyle and lighting it up. He put it in between his teeth and took a deep breath.   
  
"But...you're right...hospital sounds good... Man, at least I'll get some good drugs..." He said with a laugh. "Oh hey, I forgot...I scored some really good blow for us to do... Consider it a thank you for me bleeding all over your sweet car." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song Kyle is listening to in his car is "Boys of Summer" by Don Henley
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWT90HzLF3U


	7. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has dinner at the Tucker estate. Craig and Stan share another first together. Stan thinks he sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for strong sexual content in this chapter*~
> 
> In this Chapter:
> 
> SmolderingFlame wrote: Stan, Mister and Misses Tucker
> 
> Jwink85 wrote: Craig and Tricia
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan was waiting for his boyfriend to come get him. He had spent the entire time away from Craig baking and getting ready to go have dinner with his lover's family. He wanted them to like him, he wanted it so bad, and, he was thinking about how tonight he was going to give head to Craig again. He had packed his overnight bag, told his parents he was going to spend the night at Wendy's, and, had even put a very girly nightie in his bag to wear for Craig.  
  
His outfit was feminine and it did hold up to his promise, it matched his cupcakes. He was wearing a pale yellow, pink, and white plaid fitted blazer with a matching skirt that ended above his knees. He had pink heels on his feet and a big pink bow in his dark locks.   
  
He was waiting outside for his boyfriend, his overnight bag by his side, and holding a large plate full of vanilla cupcakes with pink strawberry frosting.   
  
_"If Kyle saw me like this...he would just...accuse me of being some submissive housewife for him... Can't he just see I want to be that... I want to be Misses Tucker, the housewife."_

Craig was both excited and irritated as he pulled up in front of Stan's house, a slow smile crossing his face to see his boyfriend looking so fetching and sweet in the dying sunlight; twilight quickly descending beyond the mountains. As promised, he was clutching a plate of cupcakes and almost resembling a cherub as he waited, his cheeks rosy.   
  
"I don't see why he couldn't just walk to our house," Tricia piped up from the backseat, petulant and annoyed as she studied Stan as well. "Why did you have to pick him up?"  
  
"Pipe down," Craig snapped, pulling up to the curb and putting the car in park. He glanced over his shoulder at his sister, dressed in her ballet clothes; long, tawny pigtails falling over her shoulders. He had to admit that she looked cute in her own right, but that didn't take away from how trying she could be. "You know, I didn't have to pick you up from your stupid ballet class, by the way. I was doing mom a favor."  
  
Flipping a pigtail over her shoulder, Tricia gave her brother a scathing look.  
  
"Whatever, you're just mad that you can't slobber all over your boyfriend while I'm in the car." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Turning around, Craig stared her down until Tricia backed up, her eyes wide. She looked especially delicate in her pink leotard and tights; her toe shoes packed away in her workout bag.   
  
"If you're rude to him again, so help me," he said, his voice dropping dangerously, "I'll make you regret it. Do you understand?"  
  
She could feel herself blanching, sudden memories rushing in that she willed away. She assumed a frail, though defiant, expression.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me," she said, though she couldn't be sure; her brother had always been unpredictable.  
  
"Try me," he said, turning back around. Rolling down the window, he smiled at Stan; beckoning to him.

The brunette smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He managed to try and balance his cupcake plate on one hand and pick up his bag with the other. He walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door.   
  
"Thanks for picking me up Craigy, I made cupcakes." Stan said, managing to put his bag in his feet space and his cupcake plate on his lap. He looked back and noticed Tricia was in the back in her ballet outfit, scowling at him. He sighed a bit as he put a smile on his pink painted lips.  
  
"Hi Tricia, it's nice to see you again." He said sweetly. "Did your ballet class go well?" He asked, looking over at Craig for some backup. "I hope you like cupcakes, I made some for your whole family." He added, that sweet smile still on his lips.

"Those look wonderful, angel," Craig said, admiring the plate of pretty confectionaries. "I'm sure they'll taste even better." Leaning over, he kissed Stan's cheek lightly; closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
"Oh, God, gag me," Tricia piped up from the backseat before Stan turned to regard him. "Ballet was fine," she added, giving Stan a blank look. "I'm pretty much the best leaper in the class; my teacher said so."  
  
Craig sighed as he pulled away from the curb, already having a pretty good idea of how this ride was going to go; regardless of how much he threatened his sister. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Tricia, are you going to thank Stan for the cupcakes?" He finally asked, watching his sister in the rearview mirror. "Wasn't that nice of him to make them for us?"  
  
"He didn't make them for us, he made them for you," Tricia replied, continuing to give Stan a blank, empty look. "And besides, I can't eat sweets if I'm going to be the lead in Sleeping Beauty." She raised an eyebrow at Stan now. "You do realize cupcakes make you fat, right?"  
  
"Tricia!" Craig yelled, giving his sister a furious look; his hands tightening on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Well, it's true," Tricia argued, winding a pigtail around her finger over and over. "Don't yell at me just because Stan is trying to make all of us fat."  
  
"You're seriously asking for it," Craig seethed, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "Apologize - now."  
  
Tricia huffed and crossed her arms, giving Stan a withering stare.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry you're too stupid to know that cupcakes make people fat." She smiled innocently, relishing Craig's look of fury in the rearview mirror. It's not like he could do anything to her with other people around; besides, they were nearly home where she could jump out of the car and run to her mom to protect her.

Stan had to wonder in that moment if this was why Shelly ran a lawnmower over his head when they were younger. Was he has obnoxious as Tricia? He hoped not... He liked to think of himself as the good Marsh child.   
  
He sighed a little and looked down at his cupcakes. Well, he had worked hard on them, and, he hoped that Craig liked them, that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Well, you don't have to have one if you don't want one Tricia." Stan said, moving to straighten his bow a bit. "But, congrats for making the role of Sleeping Beauty, that 's like totally cool and junk." He said with a giggle. "I took dance when I was younger, but, I wasn't that good." He said, before looking over at his boyfriend.  
  
"Craigy...do you like my outfit? I just bought it." The brunette said, looking at his boyfriend. At the moment, after everything that had happened the last few days, all he wanted was affection from the other brunette.

"Oh, my god," Tricia groaned, purposely kneeing the back of Stan's seat. "You guys are so gross." She started making loud kissing noises, sloppy and wet, and with each one, Craig could feel his anger rising to dangerous levels.   
  
"Hold on," he said, resting a hand on Stan's leg for a moment before he quickly smacked Tricia's knee; stopping her right in the middle of kneeing Stan's seat again. "Knock it off!" He roared, turning back around.  
  
Tricia immediately burst into tears, her sobs filling up the car until Craig thought he was going to lose his mind.  
  
"I'm going to tell mom you hit me!" She cried, kicking Stan's seat more forcefully now. "You're always like this when Stan is around, Craig; you're so mean to me! I hate you!"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ," Craig muttered, rubbing his face before turning to Stan again; attempting to smile though it was weak. "Sorry about this, love. Little sisters, what can you do, huh?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he gave his sister a severe look.  
  
"I only act like this when you're being a brat, and stop kicking Stan's seat! Now!" He looked at Stan apologetically. "You look gorgeous, by the way; absolutely perfect. I'm so glad you're coming over."

Stan nearly felt his plate of cupcakes fly off his lap when Tricia started to kick the back of his seat. He managed to hold onto them, though, thanks to the blows to the back of his seat, his bow went askew and he felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to concentrate on the road. Honestly, he always considered himself to be pretty chill, he didn't have a temper, but, he was about this close to slapping his boyfriend's little sister himself.  
  
That probably wouldn't go over well with Craig's parents though.  
  
"It's okay...I'm sure Shelly thought I was annoying as hell more than a few times. Except...she was a lot meaner than you..." He said, thinking about all the brutal assaults he had been the victim of at the hands of his older sister. "She use to tie me to a tree and hit me with a pillow case full of oranges..." He said, remembering one particular time, poor Kyle and Kenny had even been victims of that... He still had the bruises...  
  
"Thanks...I'm glad you like my outfit Craigy...I bought it for you." He said softly, thanking God when they finally stopped in front of the Tucker's. This was beyond awkward. He cleared his throat a little before looking at his boyfriend. "Thank you for letting me have dinner with your family." He said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, doing it hard enough he left a lipstick stain behind. "After how this week went...I just want to be with you...have some...alone time together..." Stan admitted, flashing his lover a sweet smile.  
  
When the car stopped in front of the large Tucker home he got out and managed to balance the cupcake plate, but, he had dropped his overnight bag. He moved to bend over to grab it, giving a rather good view of his lovely ass covered in the yellow and pink plaid skirt. He was always self conscious about his ass. He thought it was too big. Craig seemed to like it but, that still didn't make him totally comfortable with it.

At her first opportunity, Tricia booked it out of the car, her dance bag on her shoulder. Sticking her tongue out at Stan, she rushed by him, bumping him slightly with her hip as she went past.   
  
"Move your giant bubble butt!" She yelled, glancing over her shoulder and giving Craig a savage look. "I'm telling mom that you hit me, Craig! You're gonna get it!"  
  
"Jesus," Craig sighed, wiping Stan's lip gloss from his cheek reluctantly. He ogled Stan's backside, admiring it with gusto. "You don't have to thank me for inviting you to dinner, love. If it were up to me, we'd eat together every night...maybe someday, huh?" He winked.

Stan frowned a little when Tricia had the nerve to call his ass big. He quickly moved to attempt to cover it up, not sure if it was even doing any good. He sighed a little and just grabbed his bag.   
  
"Why does she have to remind me of how big my ass is?" He said with a sigh, before looking back at his lover and flashing him a small smile. "I would love that, one day, we will eat together every night, I'd be more than happy to cook for you. My mom is teaching me how right now." He said, making his way towards the Tucker's front door. He rather liked Craig's parents, they were both nice people, they even let him hang out at their home pretty often.   
  
He watched as the door opened and Laura Tucker looked outside.  
  
"Well hello Stanley, don't you just look darling." She said with a smile. "Craig told us you were going to have dinner with us tonight, come inside." She said, before looking at Craig.  
  
"Tricia told me you hit her." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We talked about this Honey, you can't hit Tricia, you could end up really hurting her."

"And that's supposed to be a deterrent?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hit her because she was terrorizing Stan, like always. The little brat had it coming. Come on, babe," he added, placing his hand on the small of Stan's back.  
  
Ushering him into the house, Craig sighed a little when he smelled his mother's home cooking; fragrant and warm.   
  
"Stan brought cupcakes for all of us," he said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "Wasn't that nice?"  
  
"You two seriously need to get a room," Tricia said, popping out of the kitchen and sucking on a juice box. "Like, seriously. You make me want to barf."  
  
Craig glanced at his mother, nonplussed.  
  
"Care to step in here?"

Laura smiled when she saw the cupcakes the pretty brunette was holding. Her and her husband adored Stan, they thought he was cute as a button and he really seemed to make their son happy.   
  
"Those look delicious Stanley, thank you so much for making them." She said.   
  
Stan smiled sweetly. "Oh it's nothing, I wanted to make something to bring. You were so nice to let me have dinner with you that it's the least I could do, plus, they're Craig's favorite." He cooed, daintily taking his seat.   
  
Laura looked over at Tricia when Craig commented about his little sister.   
  
"Tricia, be nice. One day you'll have a boyfriend and you'll not want someone to do what you are doing to Craig and Stanley."

"I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to date Satan-in-training," Craig muttered, giving his sister a pointed look. "You're not nearly cute enough to have that kind of attitude, I hope you realize that."  
  
Tricia waited for her mom to look away before she flipped off her brother. She gave Stan a dirty look, hating him for being so vapid and hung up on her weird, mean-spirited brother. Sometimes Craig seemed like he was a robot or something, and he'd only become stranger after he started dating Stan.  
  
Without missing a beat, Craig flipped his sister off right back, not even caring that his mother was watching.   
  
"You are such a swamp insect," he said, coolly.  
  
"Blow me," she replied, not even knowing what that meant but liking the way it sounded. She'd heard some of the older kids at school saying it; ever since she'd wanted to try it on for size.    
  
"Charming," Craig said, looking at Stan and rolling his eyes.

Laura sighed as she watched her children flip each other off. She thought she had got them to stop doing that! "You two need to stop it, you're siblings and you love each other, so act like this. I'm sure Stanley didn't act this way with his sister." She said, looking at Stan.   
  
"My sister? Shelley ran a lawnmower over my head and pushed me out my bedroom window." Stan said simply. "She has violent tendencies and she took them out on me." He said, glad the woman was gone to college. "So, I guess I would say, just be happy you don't have to deal with that." He said, looking at Craig. "I don't think Craig is mean enough to do anything like that." He said, flashing his boyfriend a sweet smile.

"You'd be surprised," Tricia said, dropping her focus to her plate and frowning. She could feel her brother staring at her, but she didn't have the courage to look up from her mashed potatoes and pot roast.  
  
"Anyway," Craig said, continuing to stare at his sister, "did I mention that Stan and I have been nominated for homecoming king and queen?" He started tearing a roll into pieces, popping one of them into his mouth. "We'll probably win. I'm pretty confident, actually."

Stan couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Tricia's demenor when he mentioned how mean his older sister was. Was Craig really mean to her behind closed doors? Well, it wasn't like she didn't deserve it even if he was...  
  
When his boyfriend mentioned they were nominated for homecoming royalty he smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"I'm just glad I was nominated with Craig. It would have been totally weird to win and have to dance with another guy." Stan said with a giggle, looking at his boyfriend. "This is delicious, Misses Tucker, thank you so much for having me over for dinner." He said sweetly. Honestly, all he was thinking about right now was that after dinner they would be messing around together again... Hopefully he would be better this time... He wondered if Craig was still going to refer to him as his 'little girl' or make him call him Daddy.  
  
Thomas finally decided to speak up when he heard the homecoming announcement. He looked at Craig and smiled, patting his son on the back.   
  
"Hey! Good job, Champ! Look at you, big man on campus! I'm so proud of you, son, you really grew up this last year." Thomas said with a smile. "You know, your old man was homecoming king back in his day."  
  
Laura smiled at that. That's wonderful! I know you two will win! Make sure to get all the pictures! We're going to want to hang them on the wall." She said with a smile.  "Did you have your dress picked out yet, Sweetie?" She asked, looking at Stan.  
  
"Well I did find a dress that I like I just haven't saved up enough money for it yet. I've been helping my mom at the doctor's office on the weekends to try and get enough money for it." Stan said with a blush. His parents were not as wealthy as Craig's and though they were not bad off, his parents wanted to instill good working habits with him.

Craig gave his father a bored smile after being praised, shifting away slightly as he adjusted the sweater still wrapped around his shoulders; slightly askew from his father's contact. It figured he would be elated by this homecoming nonsense. After all, his parents were just as obsessed with appearances as he was, though his reasons were completely different. It also annoyed him that his father was so hopelessly transparent about it.  
  
"Thanks," he said, shifting his focus back to Stan. "What's this about you working on the weekends, love?" He frowned, trying to remember if Stan had mentioned this to him in the past. "That isn't necessary. I can buy the dress for you. Stop lowering yourself by working when you don't have to."  
  
"What, are you his sugar daddy?" Tricia asked, beginning to giggle. Catching her brother's eye, she continued to suck on her juice box, the action almost appearing lewd.   
  
Craig took a sip of water before replying, never shifting his deadpan expression from his sister's smug, freckle-covered face.  
  
"Tricia, do you even know what a sugar daddy is?"  
  
"Yeah, you are," Tricia replied, not skipping a beat. "Isn't he, Stan? He's always buying you stuff because you -"  
  
"That's enough," Craig snapped, slamming his hand down on the table, making Tricia jump. "Stop talking about things you know nothing about. You're making a fool of yourself."

"Oh Craig...you don't have to do that." Stan said when his boyfriend offered to buy his dress for him. "I just started a few weeks ago when I found the dress I wanted. I asked my Dad for it, but, he said I would have to earn the money myself for it because it was expensive." He said, smiling a little at his lover. "He's just all into that earning your money thing right now." He said with a soft giggle. "He...changes his parenting ideology almost weekly, so who knows what he'll think next week."  
  
When Tricia accused him of having a sugar daddy, he blushed, looking away. "No...I don't think so...I mean...I would never ask Craig to buy me anything."  
  
When Craig snapped and slammed his hands on the table, Stan felt his blue eyes go wide.  
  
"Calm down son." Thomas said. "Tricia, stop teasing your brother and his boyfriend." He said, finishing up his dinner.

"Your cavalier reaction to your underage daughter knowing about sugar daddies is very concerning," Craig said, giving his father a look of distaste. Glancing between his mother and father, he dabbed at his lips with his napkin before sighing softly. "It's almost like you two are trapped in the same coma or something. Whatever."  
  
He looked at Stan, his eyebrows knitted. He wasn't at all pleased about Stan working, and he already knew that this was something they were going to have to discuss at length. Dropping his napkin beside his plate, he stood.  
  
"I'm finished if you'll excuse me." Settling his hand on the back of Stan's neck, he squeezed softly. "Are you done, love?"  
  
"What, aren't you going to eat cupcakes with us?" Tricia smiled, popping a carrot into her mouth.   
  
"We'll take our dessert upstairs," Craig replied, having had more than enough of his sister's nonsense for one evening. "Not that it's any of your business, brat."

Stan stayed quiet, he didn't feel like it was his place to say anything. He just took a sip of his water and kept his knees pressed together. It was always uncomfortable when you were visiting someone and they got in a fight with their family. It wasn't like it was uncommon, it just was, awkward as hell.  
  
"Yes...I'm done. Thank you for dinner Misses Tucker, it was delicious." The brunette said with a smile.  
  
"Well, aren't you just the sweetest." Laura said with a smile. "Thank you for joining us. If you two need anything just let me know." She said, watching as her son got up from the table and helped his boyfriend up as well.  
  
Stan had already put his overnight bag in his boyfriend's bedroom, so, he simply grabbed two cupcakes and followed the taller brunette up the winding staircase that led to the second floor. He could never get over how huge the Tucker's home was. It was so elegant and expensive looking, it almost felt like he was Cinderella sometimes. Craig's bedroom alone was almost as large as the whole second floor of his house!  
  
"Thanks for letting me come over tonight." He said softly, following his boyfriend to his bedroom.

"Sorry you had to listen to all of that bullshit downstairs," Craig replied, ignoring Stan when he thanked him for having him over. Stan should've realized by now that Craig always wanted him near, so thanking him was completely unnecessary. If anything, Craig viewed the whole affair as a favor he was doing for himself. "My parents are completely ridiculous, especially when it comes to Tricia."  
  
Turning, he smiled tenderly at Stan and brushed a finger over his mouth, adoring him for his sweet simplicity. He was like a ray of pure spring sunshine lighting up his oversized bedroom, warming it. When Craig was alone in this room it felt empty and ostentatious; too steeped in opulence, but Stan gave it a cozy dimension. He made everything seem a little bit brighter.   
  
"Why don't you set those down someplace and then we can get comfortable," Craig said, gesturing to the cupcakes. "We have a lot to talk about, don't you think?"

"Okay..." Stan said, moving to put the plate down on a small table that was in the bedroom. He didn't really know what Craig wanted to talk about. He thought they were just going to have a nice evening together fooling around and maybe watching a movie. But, if he wanted to talk, they would talk, who was he to question Craig?  
  
"It's okay." He said when he brought up his parents and his little sister. "You've met Shelly a few times, I've honestly been through it all, nothing phases me anymore." He said with a giggle. "She's coming back for a visit in a few days and I'm hoping she won't try and tie me up to a tree again and beat the shit out of me with a sack of oranges." Stan said, shaking his head.   
  
He moved to sit on Craig's large bed, making sure his pink heels weren't touching any part of it so it wouldn't get dirty.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Craigy?" He asked softly, moving to fiddle with his bow.

Attempting to put his thoughts in order, Craig began to undress; unknotting his sweater and slipping it from his shoulders. He tossed it aside before he began to unbutton his shirt, watching the way Stan sat on his bed, almost resembling a prim, woebegone doll. He almost appeared rigid, tense, like he didn't want to make a mess or displace anything.  
  
"Relax," Craig said, sliding his shirt off, a white undershirt beneath. "You look so tense."  
  
Coming over, he nudged Stan's shoes.  
  
"You can start by taking those off," he instructed. "And you can also explain to me why you insist on working if you don't have to."   
  
Stretching out on the bed, Craig lay back and folded his arms behind his head, gazing at Stan.   
  
"I'll buy the damn dress for you," he added, knowing Stan was probably going to bring it up again as an excuse. "That's already been decided, so you don't need to work in the first place. Anything you need, I'll take care of. Isn't that enough for you?"

Stan slipped his heels off and moved to face his boyfriend. "My parents just wanted me to work... They're afraid of what I'm going to do after high school." He said, looking at his boyfriend. "I guess they just wanted to prepare me for the working world because my grades aren't good enough to get into a university." Stan said with a sigh. "I've been kinda worried about what I'm gonna do too..." He admitted, looking down at his lap. "You're going to go to Harvard and...what will happen with me? With us?" He decided to ask.

"I'm sure your grades aren't that bad," Craig replied, kicking his shoes off and throwing them over the side of the bed. "You could probably get into a party school, at the very least. Not that you really need to worry about any of that."  
  
Reaching over, he plucked one of the cupcakes off of the plate and began to peel the wrapper away.   
  
"What do you mean, what'll happen with us? What do you want to happen?" He asked, licking delicately at some of the pink frosting. "I'll be going pre-med before too long, but you already knew that. What does Stan want out of life, huh? Tell me, love."

"I...don't really know what I want..." Stan said, looking back at his boyfriend. "I want to be with you, I know that much, I don't want you to leave me behind when you go to college..." He said, looking down at his lap. "I guess what I want is...to get married..." Stan admitted. "I love you and I could help take care of you while you're in school." He said, smiling a little. "I'm a pretty good cook and I can take care of wherever we live..." He said, looking back at the brunette. He knew Craig said he didn't know if he wanted to get married but, he wanted him to tell the truth, and, at that moment, that was what he wanted. 

"Oh, angel," Craig sighed because that's exactly what he'd wanted to hear all along. Stan was so easy to predict, and Craig loved him for it. He knew that Stan was in love with the American dream, the white picket fence and being steeped in suburbia. He probably dreamed of Craig coming home from a long day and greeting him at the door, martini in hand; a lacy apron covering up his full skirt with pearls draped around his throat. Craig could practically see it in that moment, the future filled with cookouts and candlelit dinners, holding Stan's hand the entire time as the years unfolded.   
  
In short, Stan wanted to be taken care of so he didn't have to face the world alone. He'd always been weak-willed, but ever since Kenny had disappeared he'd been even more preoccupied with finding a sanctuary, shelter, that much was clear. Craig adored this about him, his need to be shielded from the world.   
  
"You're so sweet," he said, scooping a dollop of frosting onto his finger and presenting it to Stan. "I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. Would that be okay?"

When Craig said he wanted to take care of him for the rest of their lives, his blue eyes went wide. "Craig..." He said, looking away as he tried to regain his composure. That sounded a lot like...a proposal of sorts... "Of course that would be okay... Are you... Are you asking me to..." Stan trailed off at that when he felt a finger gently press against his lips, covered with the sweet pink strawberry frosting. He moved to innocently wrap his lips around Craig's finger and lick the frosting off, his heart still racing at that statement his boyfriend had made.

"You're mine," Craig said, watching as Stan sucked the frosting from his finger. "You'll always be mine."  
  
Taking his finger away, he leaned forward and kissed Stan's lips, licking away the sweet sugar resting there. He rested his forehead against Stan's for a moment, mulling over what was happening between them. An unspoken agreement, a promise, lingered in the air; he could feel it. It was clear that Stan needed reassurance, though, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with too many words. Words just muddied the waters, he'd found, when actions had the power to solidify decisions, create unspoken bonds.  
  
"I want every night to be like this, always," he said, continuing to kiss Stan's delicious mouth. "I never want us to be apart."  
  
Setting the cupcake aside, he grabbed Stan and pressed him into the mattress, covering him with his body; holding him down.   
  
"Do you want to make your daddy happy?" He asked, kissing Stan's throat.

"I am yours... All I want to be...is yours..." The brunette breathed out, feeling Craig lay him down on his large bed. All he wanted was for the other brunette to get on one knee and propose, then, he would never have to worry again. He wouldn't have to be alone, he wouldn't have to worry about Tweek, he wouldn't have to be scared that...everything he would have to face he would have to do it alone. He didn't have Kenny anymore, or Kyle, but he did have Craig.  
  
"Y-Yes...I want to make you happy....Daddy..." Stan said softly, letting soft mewls escape his lips when Craig kissed his throat.

"If you want to make me happy then you'll stop working and do what I tell you," Craig said, lapping at Stan's rapid pulse; buzzing under the soft skin covering his throat. "I know what's best for you, I always have...even before Kenny disappeared."  
  
Leaning back, Craig removed his shirt with fluid grace; tossing it aside. He gazed down at Stan, lying there like a package ready to be opened; a gift, really. He couldn't help but drink him in with an almost painful whimsy, hardly able to accept that this was an offering for him, and no one else.  
  
"I've always wanted you, just like this," he said, stroking a hand up Stan's thigh where it disappeared under his skirt. "But you'd never look at me...and then everything shifted so suddenly. Remember?"  
  
Hooking a finger in Stan's panties, he began to drag them down.  
  
"You were always preoccupied with Kyle and Kenny. I couldn't even get close to you. It was so frustrating."

"O-Okay... I'll tell my parents...I can't work anymore on the weekends." He said, giving in rather easily. Though he wasn't the biggest fan of doing secretary work, it had been fun to earn some money of his own.   
  
Stan watched as his boyfriend took his shirt off and loomed over him, his hand moving to go up his skirt and pull his pink panties down.   
  
"I...didn't think you liked me... You were...also dating Tweek..." Stan said, letting a small moan escape his glossy lips when he felt his panties thrown aside.

"I cared about Tweek but he was so needy," Craig breathed, resting his hands on Stan's backside and squeezing softly. "He's afraid of everything, and he never seemed like he was ready for a relationship. I wanted more...this," he added, pressing himself tighter against Stan's body.  
  
"Do you want me?" He asked, right next to Stan's ear. "All of me? Tonight?"

When Craig asked if he wanted to go all the way, Stan knew their was no avoiding it. It was time...and that was okay... He nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yes...I want to...make love..." He said, sounding a little nervous. "Just...be gentle...I'm...still kinda scared... I trust you...it's just...you know this is a big step." He said, before wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders.  
  
"I'm also afraid you won't like what you see... That...I won't look good naked..."

To hear Stan being so unsure and nervous, Craig couldn't help but think of his first time with Tweek. The boy had trembled in his arms as he'd taken him, slowly and carefully, in the muted darkness of his bedroom. Tweek's parents had been at Tweak Brothers, closing up for the night, but they'd found their opportunity to be together before they came home.  Craig had been intoxicated by the occasion, not just because he'd finally had Tweek the way he craved, but because there had been so much control involved. It had almost been like holding a life in his hands, and the power was overwhelming.  
  
"I won't hurt you," Craig said, beginning to undress Stan slowly; shedding the layers of his clothes like a flower unfolding. "I'd never hurt you, angel."   
  
He had to hold back a sigh of pleasure as Stan was laid bare before him, and his eyes drank in his pale softness.  
  
"Don't you know how much I want you?" He asked, tucking a strand of Stan's hair behind his ear. "Of course I'll like the way you look...how could you even worry about that?"

"I know...I know you would never hurt me..." The brunette said softly, watching as Craig gently crawled on top of him. He was nude now thanks to Craig helping him undress, his plaid outfit on the ground next to his panties. He looked up at his boyfriend with half-lidded blue eyes.   
  
"I'm just nervous...but I want this...I want you..." Stan assured, moving to spread his legs open a little. He took in a deep breath. "I...just don't know what to do..."

"That's okay, I'll show you," Craig assured him, shifting to remove his slacks, clad only in his boxer briefs now. "Daddy knows how to take care of his little girl."  
  
He picked up the cupcake again and dabbed some frosting from it, placing it on his tongue; the sugar melting and sweetening his lips. Leaning down, he kissed Stan's mouth, sighing against its softness. He set the cupcake down before starting to kiss along Stan's jaw and down to his throat, trailing his mouth over smooth, fragrant skin. Gripping Stan's hips, he held him down while he ventured south, stopping to lay tender kisses along Stan's pubis. Reaching up, he stroked a hand over Stan's cock, settling on the heat between his legs.  
  
"Mm, what do we have here?" He asked, gazing into Stan's eyes and loving the look in them; murky but still slightly afraid. He appeared meek but hungry too, like an angel in the process of turning from grace. Craig became hard just from seeing such corrupted innocence. Wrapping his hand around Stan's cock, he began to pump him slowly, enjoying the way Stan writhed.  
  
"Do you want daddy to go down on you, angel? Hmm?" He asked, kissing the insides of Stan's thighs.

Stan couldn't help but moan when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, the taste of strawberry frosting invading. "C-Craig..." He breathed out, feeling hands grip his hips and smooth lips press tender kisses to his neck going lower and lower until the taller brunette was kissing right above his cock.   
  
He hadn't really jerked off that much, maybe a few times, but, he wanted to remain pure for whoever would deflower him. Craig just grabbing his dick was enough to make him moan, parting his plump lips and clenching his eyes shut.   
  
"Craig!" He cried out, arching his back when his boyfriend started to pump his hard cock. God...this felt amazing.  
  
When his lover took it one step further, he nodded his head, starting to feel drunk from the ministrations being done to him. "Y-Yes....I-I would...like that a lot..." He said softly. "D-Do...you want me...to call you...Daddy...during?" He decided to ask, wanting to make Craig happy.

"Of course I do," Craig breathed, settling his lips around Stan's cock and swirling his tongue around the head. Droplets of pre-cum were salty sweet in his mouth, and he held Stan's thighs tighter when he arched, his heart accelerating to see the reaction he was creating. "Someone's feeling good, huh?" He asked, pulling off for a moment, a string of saliva stretching between Stan's cock and his mouth.   
  
Dipping his head, Craig started to suck on Stan in earnest, drawing him in and out of his mouth at a leisurely pace. The slick sounds of Stan's cock sliding between his lips filled the room, only making Craig harder as Stan arched on the bed, the blankets clutched in his hands.   
  
"You taste so good, princess," Craig said, leaning back but continuing to pump Stan's cock in his hand. "Just like candy...it was nice of you to make cupcakes but I'd rather have you for dessert, did you know that?"  
  
Ghosting his warm breath over Stan's cock, Craig lapped along its length, his hands inching under Stan and beginning to spread him.  
  
"Although," he said, teasing Stan with his tongue, "I think I'm ready to take this a little further. What do you think?"  
  
Settling his fingers against Stan's opening, he looked Stan right in the eyes when he spoke next, a savage need filling him as he imagined what was lying in wait; right under his fingertips.  
  
"I want to prepare you with my mouth, baby," he murmured, slowly beginning to turn Stan over. "I want to taste all of you."

"Ahh!" Stan cried out when Craig took his member in his mouth. He had never gotten a blowjob before. It felt so good, Craig's mouth was so warm, his tongue felt amazing running up and down his length. He writhed under him, running his nails down his boyfriend's bare back. "O-Oh...Daddy..." He breathed out, closing his eyes as he felt himself start to get lost in ecstasy. Was this what heaven felt like?   
  
He whimpered a little when Craig removed his cock from his mouth but then found himself being turned over so he was laying on his chest.   
  
"H-How...how are you going to do that...Daddy?" He asked softly, when his boyfriend said he wanted prepare him with his mouth

"Like this," Craig replied, easing Stan onto his knees and spreading his thighs. Settling his hands on Stan's ass, he squeezed the taut skin gently before spreading him, eyes widening to see him so deliciously exposed and vulnerable. Licking his lips, he dragged his tongue over Stan's opening, closing his eyes at the sensation of owning Stan so completely.  
  
"So sweet," he murmured, working Stan over with deliberate care, wet lips and tongue saturating the most private part of his body. "This is mine, all of this is mine," he added, dipping his tongue inside of Stan and opening him; moisture beginning to fall down the backs of Stan's thighs.  
  
Slowly, Craig placed a finger in his mouth and sucked on it before sliding it inside of Stan, swirling it. He kissed Stan's buttock, laughing softly.  
  
"We have to make sure you're ready for this," he said, pulling his boxer briefs down and drawing his cock out, hard and ready. He stroked it, rubbing it against Stan's thigh a little. "Feel that, baby? Pretty soon that's gonna be inside of you, and then you'll be all mine. You like that?"

"O-Oh...God!" He screamed, clenching his eyes shut as he felt the tongue probe his enterance. He couldn't help but shutter as he managed to grab onto the head board, burying his face into Craig's pillow to hopefully muffle his screams. It felt...amazing... He arched his hips a bit so his ass was propped in the air, giving his boyfriend easier access to it.   
  
"I-I'm...all yours...Daddy...forever..." He moaned, before letting out another cry when he felt a finger slip into him.  
  
"W-Will...it fit? Y-You're so big..." Stan breathed out, tears welling in his eyes as he felt sweat start to gather around his forehead.

"I'll be a perfect fit," Craig said, smiling at Stan's naivete. "I promise."  
  
He gave Stan one last swipe of his tongue before pulling away and going to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he produced a bottle of lube and flipped it open, saturating his fingertips with it. Tossing it aside, he saturated his cock with the substance, so hard at this point that not being inside of Stan was turning into a sort of beautiful, indescribable agony. Getting behind him, he sat back on his heels and just watched Stan for awhile while he languidly stroked himself, admiring the moisture falling down the backs of Stan's thighs, at the way he trembled, waiting to be taken.  
  
"I've been dreaming of this moment since you said yes to me," he said, getting onto his knees and slipping one and then two fingers into Stan, working him open. "I can remember how shy you looked when I asked you out. You were so sweet...so quiet. It just made me want you more."  
  
He grinned, thinking of that long ago day when he'd approached Stan when he was by his locker, completely unaware of how his life was about to change. He'd looked into Craig's eyes and he could already see him falling, even before he'd spoken.  
  
Drawing his fingers out, Craig brushed his cock against Stan's opening, lightly beginning to rut.  
  
"Tell me what you want," he said, sweat resting on his forehead from holding back. "Tell daddy to fuck you, baby, and he will."

Stan was trying to keep his breathing normal as Craig finished preparing him. It had felt amazing, and, if that had felt so good, he could only imagine how good Craig would feel inside of him. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the headboard. He knew it was going to hurt a little, but, that was to be expected. He hadn't exactly experimented a lot on himself, he had remained pretty untouched, even by his own hands.   
  
When Craig mentioned when they first started dating, he smiled a little, he remembered that day perfectly. He had been rather upset, Kenny had been gone for about a month or more and Kyle started drifting away from him. Suddenly, he was getting his books and Craig Tucker was there, looking so handsome in his dark blue polo shirt. He had been so surprised when Craig asked him out, but, he had said yes. Everything had changed since that day.  
  
"I-I...remember that day...it...was one of the best days...of my life..." He breathed out, before feeling a large cock press against his opening.  
  
"I-I...want you...Daddy...I want you to...fuck me..." Stan said, still managing to sound innocent and sweet even with those dirty words."I...want you to be my first..."

Craig's breath was trapped in his lungs as he slid into Stan, slowly, for the first time. It was his natural inclination to take what he wanted as quickly as possible but he controlled himself, inching into the boy's body with care. He didn't want to hurt him, which struck him as positively insane...he'd never worried about hurting people in the past. Normally, his emotions and reactions were incredibly muted, and he never allowed himself to really lose himself, but this time around he couldn't stop the way his body responded.  
  
"Perfect," he managed to say, though his mouth almost wouldn't work properly. He became still when he had reached his limit, his hips pressed against Stan's warmth and softness. Tweek had been warm too, but he'd been so slight, and he'd never stopped trembling the entire time; whimpering like a whipped dog. Stan was shaking, but his tremors made it seem like he'd been caught in a sudden rainfall; his body begging for the heat Craig could provide.  
  
Closing his eyes, Craig finally allowed himself to move, nearly overcome at being surrounded by Stan. He'd wanted this for so long so he was still having a hard time accepting the reality of his circumstances. Slowly, the realness of the situation crashed in on him as he pulsed inside of Stan, and he was dragging his cock out of him; exquisite tightness squeezing him and leaving him breathless.  
  
"How do you feel so good?" He moaned, gripping Stan's hips tighter; his fingers pressed against soft, supple flesh.

The whole experience had brought Stan over the edge, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. He let out a cry of pleasure when Craig pushed into him, clenching his eyes shut and holding onto the headboard for dear life. He moaned and arched his hips, ready to take more of his boyfriend's cock. He had wanted this for a long time, it had just been working up the courage to do it. He was happy they hadn't waited for homecoming, this...was just what he needed... It was making him forget about everything...  
  
"D-Daddy!" He screamed, his breathing becoming ragged as he felt Craig's body heat and sweat mix with his own. "I-It...it...feels...so...good..." He managed to say, biting his lower lip to stifle a loud cry. He didn't exactly want Craig's parents or Tricia to hear them having sex.

"Shh, baby," Craig murmured, giving Stan a squeeze as he thrust into him, allowing his pace to quicken even though he could see himself approaching the edge much quicker than he would've preferred. "You don't want my parents to hear, do you?"  
  
He chuckled while he leaned forward, kissing Stan's back softly as he continued languidly pumping. The slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Stan filled the room, the effect creating an erotic backdrop that only pushed Craig closer to his zenith. Thoughts of being the first person to be with Stan like this also made him tingle, the pressure in his balls building up until he groaned low in his throat.  
  
"Gonna come soon," he said, pressing himself against Stan with need, practically sobbing as the feeling of them merging made him begin to uncoil into nothing but ravenous heat. "Mm, do you want me to finish inside of you, baby? Do you know how happy that would make daddy?"

Stan moved to bury his head in Craig's pillow as the taller brunette continued to thrust in and out of him. It felt amazing, and, all he wanted to do was scream to the world how good it all felt and how much he loved Craig Tucker. But Craig was right, he couldn't be super loud, he didn't want to alert his boyfriend's family to their activity. He bit his lower lip and moaned softly, arching his back a bit more as he let soft little mewls escape his plump lips.  
  
"Y-Yes...I...want you to come in me..." He managed to say, his voice hoarse from screaming in pleasure. When Craig asked what would make him happy, he mewled. "W-What...can...I do to...make you happy...Daddy?"

"Just let me be with you like this forever," Craig sighed, pulling out and helping Stan turn over onto his back. He gathered him into his arms as he slid into Stan again, resting his lips on the velvety curve of his shoulder. "Only me, please..."  
  
Feelings of tenderness and a savage possessiveness were winding through Craig's mind like conflicting ribbons as he rested against Stan, resting his calves on his shoulders. Stan's body folded like a fan collapsing as he drove into him, his heat and tightness pulling on his cock. Their sweat mingled with every movement, and Stan's fragrance was a drug making Craig's mind dissolve.   
  
"I love you," Craig whispered, his lips resting on the shell of Stan's ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you..."  
  
He was just on the brink of coming completely undone when the doorknob began to rattle, and almost feeling drunk, Craig managed to turn his head toward the door.  
  
"Jesus, what now," he muttered, though he didn't make any attempt to stop.

"C-Craig..." He said softly, thinking his lover's words were so sweet. "I only want to be with you...like this..." He breathed out, closing his eyes as he heard the bed squeaking as Craig continued to make love to him. It felt amazing, honestly, he didn't want it to end, but, he was feeling like he was going to come soon. He mewled and licked his lips, for once, not feeling cute, but, actually feeling sexy. It felt kinda nice...  
  
"I-I...love you too..." He moaned, letting out a coo as he felt himself starting to come.   
  
"D-Daddy...I-I'm...going to come..." Stan said, too wrapped up in things to even notice the doorknob shaking.

Not bothering to knock, Tricia flung the door open and stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her mouth moving before her mind registered what she was walking into.  
  
"Craig, mom wants you to -"  
  
She stopped, confusion filling her at what she was witnessing. She'd seen some dirty parts in video rentals but her parents were psychotic about sheltering her, so she really had no idea what sex looked like, but she quickly put two and two together. She gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, my god, Craig, I can't believe you're -"  
  
"Shut the fucking door before I snap your neck," Craig grunted, snapping his focus back to Stan and watching his expression change as he came, eyes shutting tightly and cheeks flushed pink. His entire body tensed up as he succumbed, and this was enough encouragement for Craig to let go as well.   
  
"Fuck," he sighed, pouring himself into Stan; filling him up with heat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."  
  
Ordinarily, he would've thrown Tricia out of his room as soon as she'd opened the door, but being with Stan felt too good; there was no fucking way he was just going to stop right in the middle. As soon as he'd finished, though, his body still trembling as Stan draped his spent limbs around him, all bets were off.  
  
"You little shit," he seethed, gently breaking away from Stan and beginning to rise from the bed. "If you tell mom and dad what you just saw I'll fucking lock you in the closet, I swear to God."  
  
Tricia began to back up, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. She quickly glanced at Stan, terrified.  
  
"Y-you don't mean that," she whimpered, backing through the door. "You promised you'd never do that again."  
  
"You're this fucking close," Craig said, holding up his hand, his thumb and first finger only an inch apart. "And you better knock next time. Got it?"  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Tricia sobbed, rushing out of the room; her footsteps disappearing down the hallway.  
  
Craig glanced at Stan before sighing heavily. He slumped onto the bed and pulled Stan onto his lap, cradling him gently.  
  
"Little brat," he said, resting his face against Stan's hair. "Tricia, not you. Obviously."

Stan wanted to let out a cry and cover himself up when he saw Tricia barge into the room, but, he was too close to coming to do anything else but cry and come, feeling semen run down his thighs as Craig pushed into him rather roughly. He couldn't contain the cries of ecstasy when Craig came inside of him, filling him up completely. "C-Craig!" He cried out, letting out another few moans as he bucked his hips.  
  
After a few moments when Craig finished coming and he had finished ruining Craig's sheets, he collapsed underneath the taller brunette, turning to see Tricia looking at them in shock.Now he was able to be embarrassed.   
  
Stan found himself being pulled onto his lover's lap and looked up at him, his hair mused, his makeup smeared, and, his thighs covered in semen.  
  
"W-What...was she so scared about? Closet?" He said, resting his head against his boyfriend's chest, taking in deep breaths.

Kissing Stan's temple, Craig smirked. How could he explain the closet to an outsider? Should he even bother?  
  
"It's just a game we play," he replied, rocking Stan gently. "Tricia just overdramatizes everything, you know that."  
  
Breathing in Stan's sex-drenched scent, he sighed softly. The boy was spent and sagging in his arms, almost like he was boneless. Craig felt tired in a way that was exceedingly gratifying, and when he spoke next his voice was hushed; words brushing against Stan's sweaty hair.  
  
"That was amazing," he murmured. "And I'm well aware that that word is thrown around all the time, but I mean it. You were just...god, it was everything I wanted. How often does that happen?"

"Okay..." He said, not sure he completely believed Craig with that explanation, but, he didn't want to question him. They had just had their first time together and he wanted to remember it as an amazing experience they shared together. He snuggled against Craig, taking in his scent and trying to just get his breathing back to normal.   
  
When his lover said he looked amazing, he smiled a little. "Really? I was afraid I wasn't going to be good...because...it was my first time..." He said, looking up at his boyfriend, smiling at him. "It was amazing...you felt so good inside of me... I'm so glad that you were my first." He said sweetly, giving his boyfriend a hug. As he did so, he couldn't help but look out the window.  
  
His blue eyes went wide when he thought he saw a familiar face... But...it was...impossible! The blond hair, the blue eyes, the...Back to the Future vest...  
  
He felt his body tense as he held onto Craig tighter.

Frowning, Craig picked up on the change in Stan's demeanor, wincing a little when his grip tightened on his skin. He flitted his attention to the window as well, mystified at Stan's reaction when nothing was there; just the rustling trees and gathering darkness. The moon shone through the panes and it was completely full, throwing its icy light across the floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Craig asked, turning back to Stan. "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"N-No...I just...thought I saw something..." He said, before shaking his head and giggling a little. "I think I'm just tired after what we just did together." He said, before smiling. "I...brought my nightie with me...is it okay if I change into it so we can snuggle and go to bed?" The brunette asked, moving to open up his overnight bag and show his lover a silky white nightie with a big blue bow on it. 

"Oh, baby," Craig said, resting his hands on Stan's hips and pulling him close, rubbing the delicate fabric. "That's perfect, I can't wait to see it on you."  
  
Unable to resist, he drew Stan closer and kissed his mouth, lingering for a moment.  
  
"I don't think we'll be getting a whole lot of sleep tonight, though," he said, softly. He kissed Stan's lips again, smiling against them. "Just thought I'd give you fair warning.

Stan giggled a little and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, allowing him to kiss him deeply. "Oh Craigy." He cooed, a blush on his cheeks as he felt his boyfriend feel him up. Yes, things were going perfectly, and homecoming was going to be magical for them

 


End file.
